Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla
by Daylite
Summary: Wine and Espresso don't mix well. So does Vanilla with both of them. The last thing Sawada Tsunayoshi could remember is that he was tricked into entering the pub. The next morning, he awakes with no recollections of what had happened last night. It turns out that he had slept with a stranger named Reborn, who happened to be his new ? in his high school. Yaoi;BL. Mature themes. R27．
1. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

**A/N: **Honestly, this is probably more to my style than 'This Game Called Love' is. I'll continue This Game Called Love next week, and it'd promptly end by 2-3 more chapters. I wish you happy reading, because this is currently the best thing I've written so far, I think. I like this plot the most.

**THIS IS SEMI-AU/HIGH-SCHOOL AU. MATURE THEMES LIKE BDSM OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT MIGHT BE PRESENT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. READ WITH CAUTION! **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

'_Maybe that night I was intoxicated by the wine, his cologne, the fervent bitterness of his kiss-strongly lingering espresso or the vanilla milkshake that caused the sugar rush.'_

"_The night is still young, Dame-Tsuna," His deep voice whispers into the brunette's ears, making the boy's delicate body shiver in delight and anticipation, with a certain amount of fear to it. _

His head throbbed so hard that it woke him instantly at the glimmer of sunlight through the almost opaque curtains. The curtains served its duty to filter sunlight, but some of it escaped through it, leaving a straight ray of light shining on his eyes. Foreign to this feeling, he pulled himself up from the comfortable bed sheets, unwilling to get up. His entire body was sore, especially in his rear.

His throat felt parched, and an instant need for water is pulsing itself in his head, like of those people who are stuck in the desert. His eyes remained close, but he certainly felt feverish and having a migraine. His hands reached his eyes, for once, it seemed that his hands were finally put to the correct use, his clumsiness gone this moment, because his tips of his fingers were put into effective use-cooling him down.

The bed sheets felt wet, but it was comfortable because it was the only source of warmth. The air condition in the room seemed too cool to be his room, but he didn't really bothered about it because he lacked sleep, his mind was simply telling him to drift into dreamland again. Pursing his lips tightly and swallowing some of his saliva in hopes of dissolving his urgent need for water, he turned his aching body round and wrapped the blanket around him tightly in his gigantic bed.

He bore the urge to urinate and consume water, and tried not to sneeze.

"A-chuu!" he sneezed. Still closing his eyes, he rubbed his nose. Finally deciding that he had enough, his hands staggered to where his mother used to place a glass of water-his desk right next to his bed. Surprisingly, today, his hands found no glass of water. The table seemed too cool and vacant, rid of his books, comics and video console.

He grunted. Trying to yell for his mother seemed futile because his throat hurts. It hurts too much that maybe he needed to see the doctor for it. He threw the blankets off the bed accidentally, and that was when he groggily snapped open his eyes.

Immediately jolting up, he was sure this was not his room. He glanced around frantically, trying to absorb as much of the information of where he was. It seemed like a high-class hotel's suite. He turned around to see whether anyone was beside him. He couldn't remember anything from last night…

_Except the expensive musk the stranger had… the scent was unforgettable, together with what he had remembered-black orbs that looked through layers of him, see through him completely. _

Gazing at the bed, he found that patches of the bed sheets were brown and almost black. It seemed like the colour of dried blood… something that he couldn't garner himself that he might have taken the virginity of a girl…

He shifted his legs slowly because his rear hurts like shit, and to be honest, he was afraid, afraid of taking responsibility if he had accidentally impregnate a girl. That would be awful. He stood up promptly, and discovered that he was naked. His wrists were bruised, and his body were littered with bite marks. '_Did I get into a fight?'_

Rushing to the bathroom immediately, he wanted to check how his body appeared now. He wouldn't really want face reality, but by doing so allows him to access his situation. When he first saw what he looked like, he described it in a single word.

"Awful." He muttered, touching his reflection of his bruised lips. It seemed to be over-abused, but the fact didn't linger in the mind that kissing caused it. The bites on his body seemed to have a bluish-black effect, bringing out the milky whiteness in his skin. A bandage was plastered to his cheek. His fingers traced the bandage used, and then back to his lips.

He stared at the toilet bowl for a short moment, and decided that the desire to urinate had all gone.

He rushed out of the bathroom, searching for his clothes to cover himself. Feeling that the lack of clothing was indecent, he looked around the room for his clothes. A bag of unknown articles was placed by the bedside, he realized, with a sticky note with the hotel's emblem, number and address with it.

"Dame-Tsuna, your clothes that are washed and dried are in this bag. I look forward to having another session of last night with you. Your screams were delectable. Is it really your first time? Do drink the honey-lemon tea that I request the hotel's personnel for. It soothes your throat, so next time; I'll be hearing more of your moans again.

~Reborn."

An immediate blush was brought to his cheek. He grabbed the glass of tea and gulped it down quickly, relieving his throat. When he was finished with the glass, he slammed it down on the table, almost heaving. He put on the clothes he wore last night, slipping his pants on with ease. Noting that the bag contained an extra belt, something that he didn't wear out yesterday, what he could make out of the item was that the stranger named Reborn bought it for him.

Reborn… the name repeated in his head over again, the syllabus rolling in his tongue as he try to pronounce his name properly, trying to recall what the stranger looked like. He enunciated his name perfectly, or his body did. It was strange.

His phone ringed, playing his favourite ringtone. He answered the call without looking at the caller-ID.

"H-hello?" He said, hands on his forehead for support. He sat back down on the bed.

"Tsu-kun! Where have you been all night?! You haven't been home at all!" His mother reprimanded, followed by a sigh. Tsuna was silent for a moment, thinking of how to reply her. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I was out… with friends." He said in his scratchy voice. His mother probably noticed it, he sensed.

"Have you been screaming all night? Out with it, Tsu-kun! You know you can't lie to me!" His mother exclaimed, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear.

"…No." He denied, hoping that his mom would just believe his lie. How he regretted answering the phone.

"Anyway! It's almost time for school! Where are you? Come home now!" His mother commanded, making him feel like a 3 year old kid all over again.

"I'm… on the way home. Kaa-san, could you get me a set of uniform ready?" He muttered, trying to distract her of forgetting to ask him where he was.

"I did that already! Where are you?" Her continuous nagging frustrates him so much he decided to tell her.

"I'm at a hotel." He said that so quickly that he hoped his mother didn't hear it.

"What? Tsunayoshi! Come home right now!" His mother hung up on him.

He sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket again. His whole body felt rigidly cold and for once, he felt like all his reason for living was gone. He touched his lips again, recalling the searing kiss he had with the stranger last night.

He touched his head briefly, finding himself to have a mild fever. He picked the room card by the table beside the glass and went out of the room, down the elevator. At the mirrored-filled elevator, he saw the bruise marks on his necks trailing down to his shoulders again. Realizing that he had no clothing to cover it up, he took the bag on his hand to shield his face and kept his face downcast when he left the lift.

When he returned the room card, the receptionist looked at him quizzically, raising his brows.

Tsuna hurried out of the hotel with huge strides, hoping to rush out of the streets bustling with activity and people. Most people just plainly stared at him, causing him to shy away or burn with embarrassment.

He flagged down a cab home, with the driver constantly quizzing him and bugging him about how he got the marks. He lied to the driver by saying that he fell down, but the driver just didn't seem convinced. By the time he reached home, it was already almost time for school. He lightly groaned, paying the driver promptly. With the fair paid, he spent all his allowance.

His mother was outside the gate, looking really enraged. He swallowed, trying to appease his mother by giving her a rare smile. When he got out of the cab, he had the bag swung by his wrists. His mom stared at his neck, then his shoulders.

"Tsu-kun! You're grounded for a whole month!"

* * *

Finally dressed in his school uniform, he wrapped a scarf around his neck and grabbed his bag. As much as he hated school, he still had to attend it, for the sake of his mother. He dashed to school down the lane, occasionally glancing at his wrist watch. He was already late by 5 minutes. He really wouldn't want to get caught by the disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyouya.

He was a scary man who handled disciplinary affairs by his own book. By the time he managed to reach school, he was already 20 minutes late.

There were two suns high up in the sky, or was he seeing a duplication of it? His face was flushed, and he felt that his fever was getting from bad to worse. Apparently, there was a huge commotion by the gates so he could slip by unnoticed. He heaved a sigh of relief and entered the school gate sneakily, blending in with the crowd. Most of the students were female, all yelling and screaming in excitement. He really didn't get what was occurring.

A car was parked outside the school gates.

The girls all pushed and pulled, wanting to be at the front. Just as he was about to finally enter the school, the group of girls ran to the front, pushing him along with it. He tried saying 'excuse me', but it really didn't seem to work. His vision was blurred, foggy, his forehead burning, hands freezing.

He blacked out for a moment just outside the gates of the school.

His head was rested on someone's knee. A familiar scent of cologne… and the black irises of the man who saved him yesterday came to his sight, blurring in and out.

"…Reborn?" He muttered, trying to decipher the man's identity.

"It's principal Reborn to you, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**E/N: **And that's that. For the first chapter, we'll be looking at how Tsuna ended up in this situation ^^

Comments/Feedback/Reviews/Alerts/Favourites would be much appreciated, thank you! :D


	2. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１：　Ｈｉｓ　Ａｃｃｅｎｔ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ：** Ｆｉｒｓｔ， Ｉ'ｄ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｃｌａｒｉｆｙ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ．Ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｗｏｒｒｙ， ｇｕｙｓ！ Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ ｓｏｍｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕ ｄｏ ｎｏｔ ｌｉｋｅ ｆｅｍ！２７．Ｉｔ'ｓ ｏｋａｙ． Ｉ ｗｏｎ'ｔ ｆｏｒｃｅ ｙｏｕ ｔｏ ｒｅａｄ ｉｔ， ｓｏ ｒｅｌａｘ．Ｈｏｗｅｖｅｒ， ｔｏ ｍｅ，Ｉ ｆｅｅｌ ｔｈａｔ ｎｏ ｍａｔｔｅｒ ｗｈｅｔｈｅｒ ２７ ｉｓ ｆｅｍａｌｅ ｏｒ ｎｏｔ， ｈｅ／ｓｈｅ ｉｓ ｓｔｉｌｌ Ｔｓｕｎａ． Ａｓ ｌｏｎｇ ａｓ ｉｔ'ｓ ａｎ Ｒ２７ ｆｉｃ，ｉｔ ｄｏｅｓｎ'ｔ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ｍａｔｔｅｒ ｔｏ ｍｅ． Ａｎｙｈｏｗ， Ｅｎｊｏｙ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ．

**Ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ ｆｏｒ ｐｒｏｏｆｉｎｇ！！ Ｉ'ｍ ｖｅｒｙ ｇｒａｔｅｆｕｌ！！ （＊Ｂｉｇ Ｈｕｇ＊）**

**Ｗｅｌｌ， ｕｈ， ｏｔｈｅｒ ｔｈａｎ ｔｈａｔ， ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｉｓ ａｂｏｕｔ ｗｈａｔ ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ ＢＥＦＯＲＥ ＴＨＥ ＰＲＯＬＯＧＵＥ！！**

ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｏｗｎ Ｋａｔｅｋｙｏ Ｈｉｔｍａｎ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ， ｏｒ ａｎｙ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｓ． Ｔｈｅｙ ｂｅｌｏｎｇ ｔｏ Ａｍａｎｏ Ａｋｉｒａ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｓｐｅｃｔｉｖｅ （？） ｔａｎｋｏｂｕｎ ｂｏｏｋ ｐｕｂｌｉｓｈｅｒｓ．

**Ｉ ｐｏｓｔｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｐｒｅ－ｅｄｉｔｅｄ ｄｒａｆｔ ａｃｃｉｄｅｎｔａｌｌｙ． Ｉｔ ｈａｓ ｂｅｅｎ ｅｄｉｔｅｄ． ＞＿＜" ｏｍｇ Ｉ'ｍ ｓｏ ｓｏｒｒｙ！！ **

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ： Ｔ＋ ｆｏｒ ｃｏｌｏｕｒｆｕｌ ｕｓｅ ｏｆ ｌａｎｇｕａｇｅ．**

* * *

Chapter 1: His accent

* * *

The police officer strides to his vehicle, signalling him to stop his car. He did what he was supposed to do; stopping the car at the road side. His brows rose when the he saw the figure of a woman getting off the motorcycle. He smirked. The female police took off her helmet, freeing her long hair.

Actually, it doesn't matter if the police officer was a male or a female. Either way, he'd find some way to work it out. But since it's a female, he might as well have some fun. He glanced at his wrist watch; it reads "8:30". It meant that he still had time… for a little fun. He draws down his rear window, and gave the police officer a breath-taking smirk.

"Sir, your driver's license" the woman informs, as she scribbles down his car plate.

He hands the officer his license. The officer took a long look at his license, trying not to gawk, before writing his name on the notebook.

"Officer, my license?" he asks, as the woman returns him his license. When their skin contacts, the woman could feel her skin tingling for his touch, and in return, he simply smirks. He decided to play hard to get. He was about to drive off when he was halted by the officer.

"…Reborn-san? I'm afraid I have to take you in custody…" she says, chuckling. Her husky voice already gave her away. _Ah, this is simply too easy for him. He had hoped to find something more challenging in a police officer. _

He tilts his fedora a little, when he opens the door to let the officer in.

**XXX**

Moments later, he finds the officer straddled on his laps, his dress shirt unbuttoned, his pants unzipped and her in a disheveled state. He took a look at his watch again. It was "9:00" now. He was late, but he had a good time.

The officer buttoned and straightened her uniform, as did he. When they were both dressed and appropriate, the officer asked him for his contact number or name card. The officer slowly made her way out of his car, sentimental to let the man go. He just shook his head.

"Officer, I don't need booty calls."

With that being said, he slammed his door and sped off, ignoring the ticket he just got from the officer. The officer stood there, stunned at what he said. To the other men, she was considered cute. She rarely asked for numbers, and even for a relationship. Yet, she was rejected by him.

His standards were far too high. He just continued smirking, speeding off into the red-light district. He didn't expect that before he went to a pub he could get a free ride. He was supposed to meet his friend at the pub, but by the time he reached his friend texted him he couldn't make it. He cussed.

He parked his car at the nearest car park. Now that he had arrived here, he might as well find someone to fuck. As he stepped out of his car, he began pondering about his life. He had a Ph.D. in Mathematics, charming looks that could attract any man or woman and had an amazing figure. But he really couldn't figure out life's meaning.

Sure, he kills only because he enjoys the thrill of it. He strolls down the street full of clubs, with prostitutes and gigolos sprawled all over the place. Many approach him, but he just shook them off.

To put it simply, he enjoys life by killing and fucking. He kept an even pace down the street, wandering around aimlessly. So far, he hadn't spotted anyone that interests him. He pauses suddenly, as he felt something compelling, drawing him into the club. Even if the club appeared indistinct from the rest, he entered anyway. His sixth sense tells him that he's going to find something very interesting there.

Perhaps…he'd find the meaning to his life? He scoffed.

As a part-time hitman, his sixth sense is never wrong. So he heeded to it, entering the club. Cheap cologne was in the air. Streaks of colours ran through the crowd. The dance floor was crowded, filled with both women and men. He wasn't particularly interesting in dancing now, so he settled down in a secluded corner of the club, downing shots of tequila from the servers.

The female servers eyed him lewdly. He liked being conspicuous, but sometimes it was annoying. They were not to his taste. Their cheap perfume would ruin his cologne. A server sashayed to him, purposely unbuttoning a few of her buttons from her uniform to attract his attention.

Her messy wired hair turned him off. He tried to put up with it with his usual smirk. The woman handed him a glass of whisky, as if challenging him to finish the whole bottle she brought to him. _Finally, something challenging._

"Grazie." He thanked. At least, he had to maintain his reputation and politeness to these women.

The lady sat beside him, leaning over to hug him. She lavished him with all she got, even pressing her tits to his arms. Perhaps, perhaps he'd do it tonight, with the bad luck he had. Honestly, he glanced over at her figure and almost scoffed. _Not even worth looking._

His eyes trailed to the dance floor where a slim looking body was moving along to the beat.

* * *

Pathetic was a word to describe his life.

He had his desk scratched, had pins placed in his indoor shoes, had been beaten up, had been ridiculously mocked by every one of his teachers. He doesn't really have any meaning in his life, and basically, he only lives for his mother. That is because without him, his mother's only son, he doubts his mother's raison d'etre.

Yet he finds himself in this dimly lit bar, drinking his troubles off when he's not supposed to drink, he's underage, he knows, but for once, he wants to drink away all his troubles. The sleek liquid free falls to his throat as he raises the glass high up. Tilting the glass 90 degrees up, he allows the brown liquid to slip into his mouth.

Under the hot pumping music, he clings glasses with a random guy from the bar, bumping, dancing as if the world would end. Euphoria, this was something he never experienced. His voice slurs, he laughs as he speaks, trying to maintain equilibrium in the noisy dance floor. A group of men surround him under the iridescent lighting.

"Excuse me," He garbles, as he attempts to cross to the other side to get another glass of drink.

The oversized men blocks his way, laughing. They were drunk, he notices, but ignores the fact that he is too.

"Heeeey pretty girrrl," One of the men says, which might be the leader, "Wanna have some fun with us?"

The brunette let out a short chuckle, before lifting up his middle finger, pointing at them.

"Fuck off, I'm a male. I'm sure I could dominate you," he points at the leader, "you, you, you and you in bed!" He pointed his index finger at the rest of the group.

In unison, the group let out a huge laugh. They leered and sneered. The leader let out a snort.

"You?" he grabbed the brunette up, looking at him eye-to-eye. The brunette spit directly in his face. That enraged the leader so much that he threw him on the coffee table, sweeping all the glasses off the table. The glass broke into tiny pieces, scratching some of his pale white skin. Shrieks and screams were heard. The bartender stood in front of the two parties, trying to resolve the conflict.

The leader struts to the coffee table, placing both his hands at the coffee table to prevent the brunette from escaping.

"Let's see who the dominant is!" He yelled. The crowd of drunkards grew, for entertainment purposes. The bartender tried to stop the leader, but he was blocked off by the other members of the gang. Nobody really tried calling the police, because either they thought that the brunette deserved it, or that they were too drunk to care.

The leader grabbed his wrists. Lowering his head, he tried to place kisses on his neck.

Tsuna shut his eyes, preparing for the horror of the event. The sound of breaking of the glass jolted him, and he peered open his eyes to see what was wrong. Drips of the leader's red blood trickled down the coffee table. Some of it landed on the brunette's face, rolling down on the table again.

The leader collapsed on the floor. Tsuna gradually stood up, unclear of what was occurring. The rest of the members of the gang stared at the assailant.

"That's for ruining my drink."

* * *

Tsuna turned to face his saviour.

His trembling hands touched his saviour's face. Reborn was shocked, but he didn't say anything. He was surprised that he allowed any one touch his face, and a young boy, for that matter. The cheap lady by his side was frozen by his actions, but proceeded to clear up the mess Reborn made. He cocked his eyebrow. This young boy was peculiar.

"Thanks but no thanks; I don't need you to save me." He muttered.

Reborn chuckled. He didn't need the cheap lady to entertain him. He wanted this boy now. The brunette's sweat trickled down his neck, down to his black sleeveless shirt. He already felt turned on by the mere presence of this boy. Giving the manager some money, he signalled the manager to clear away the mess. The manager threw the gang out of his club and gave him a special room.

"Sire, is there anything else you need?" The manager questioned.

"Get me a pack of cigarettes." He said. The manager threw him a pack of cigarette and scurried away from the room.

Tsuna was dragged by him to his side. He gave Reborn a look that shows he's disgusted by him. It doesn't matter to him. The room was shut with a 'click' from the door, muffling the loud music from outside.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, eh?" Reborn reads from the card he stole from Tsuna. Tsuna glanced at him for a few moments, and then realized that his identification card was being stolen by Reborn. He touches his pocket for confirmation, and indeed, his card has been stolen by the stranger.

"Hey give it back!" He yelled, scrambling to snatch his card back. Reborn reads his information before tossing the card back to him. He struggled to catch it, but failed. Reborn eyes the boy's reaction. The boy collected his card from the ground, dusting it off.

"What is a brat like you doing here? You're too young to be eating pussies." Reborn briefly commented, unwrapping the plastic wrapping of the cigarette.

Tsuna sat down on the sofa far away from Reborn. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust the stranger.

"I… I was tricked." He mumbled.

Reborn glanced at him. He hasn't been deceived by anyone before. Without a doubt, he's the one doing the deceiving. He couldn't comprehend how it is liked to be lied to. So, he patiently waited for the boy to continue to his life story. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate to cut short anyone who tried to tell him their life story. It simply wasn't worth listening.

_But then…as his eyes bore into the young brat's eyes… he could sense something he couldn't exactly fathom._

"Kyouko Sasagawa… the girl I liked…gave me an invitation to the class gathering, which happens to be here. None of them showed up. Then when I reached here, the bartender was a nice young man…he gave me a drink for free, and promised to pick me home." His voice was shaky. His lips were quivering.

To Reborn, it was obvious that he was afraid of what had occurred just then. Reborn scoffed.

"And I suppose you have a nickname… like dame-Tsuna? The bartender was obviously interested in fucking you." Reborn inputted. Tsuna turned red at his guess. That confirmed to Reborn about his nickname.

"I didn't know…" He retorted. Reborn lighted his cigarette.

"And are you not?" Tsuna questions, eyes sincere and pure. He puffed into Tsuna's face, and let out a chuckle.

"Dame-Tsuna, to be honest, I want to fuck you." He admitted, not really ashamed at what he just said. Tsuna blushed even redder.

"Are you a virgin?" Reborn asked. His voice was husky, deep and rough from the cigarette.

He pressed the cigarette bud on to the ash tray to extinguish it. Tsuna felt uncomfortable around this man whenever he asked questions like this. He felt too embarrassed to admit this, but he did it anyway.

"…Yea. Is there a problem with it? Everyone in my school has probably screwed around except me." He wiped his sweat off his hand.

"No, there isn't. I prefer you a virgin. After tonight, you probably won't be though." Reborn said with conviction. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that everything would go as you plan?" He mused, softly. Reborn locked eyes with him.

"I will personally guarantee your anal carnage, dame-Tsuna." He responded. Then, he took the glass of wine and downed it again.

"It's useless isn't it? No matter how hard I struggle, I'll never get out of your grasp." Tsuna murmured. Reborn gave him a smirk. Tsuna felt his heart pound deeply at this statement. Reborn stood up, towering over him. Tsuna was sure that Reborn wasn't around here.

"Where are you from?" Reborn gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Italy." He answered, surprised that he's giving his personal information to someone he met at a club. Perhaps it's because the young boy caught his attention? Then again, it doesn't matter because he wants to know of this boy.

"I see…" Tsuna whispered. Reborn sat closer to him. He wanted some skin contact with the brunette. Their skin brushed against each other, creating a slight friction between them both. Tsuna felt himself blushing again.

"Please… fuck me." Tsuna whispered, so low that Reborn struggled to hear what he had said.

Reborn wasn't sure if that young brunette said it rashly-without any rational thought. He glimpsed at the brunette, trying to figure out his intentions.

Reborn had enough of drinking. He grabbed Tsuna up and slung him on to his shoulders.

"You said you could dominate those men. I'd like to see you live up to the challenge by dominating me, for once." Reborn stated, opening the door to his room.

The embarrassed, blushing Tsuna was still up on his shoulders, struggling to break free.

"I'll show you, you bastard!" He yelled, though his voice is muffled by the loud pounding club music. He wasn't sure if he was in the right mind just now-telling the stranger what he wanted.

"Challenge accepted dame-Tsuna. Let's see how many rounds I could top you then. I'll grind in you so hard that you'll admit being a _kitty_." Reborn promised, as he carried Tsuna out of the club.

* * *

Tsuna was oblivious of where they were going, or where Reborn was steering to. They were now in his car. It was an Audi R8, black in colour. Tsuna found that black rather suited the man. He looked extremely good in black, especially with what the stranger was wearing right now.

Under his drunken stupor, he managed to keep himself from not vomiting. He found himself staring at the man when he was driving. The man appeared fierce perhaps… something he couldn't put a hand too. Too grown up for him, he thought. The man didn't have any similar facial features to his crush, so why did he beg to sleep with him in the first place?

Kyouko Sasagawa… so she tricked them with her classmates in the end, and he thought she was an angel for once! The thought of her laughing, deriding him was like backstabbing him. There weren't tears. He was used to it, too used to it that there were no tears left to waste upon them. Maybe the reason was because he wanted to put an end to his pathetic life …but he didn't want to regret not doing certain things… like fucking?

Reborn stopped the car at the hotel lobby. He hand at the steering wheel, then turned to look at the boy staring so intently at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're salivating." He teased, only to find him snapping out of his temporary trance, touching his face to check whether he really drooled or not. When he finds that he did not, he narrowed his eyes, turning away from Reborn.

"Get off." He ordered, and then signalling him to get his ass off. Reborn got out of the car, tossing his keys to the valet. Tsuna got out of the vehicle shortly after. The valet was observing them silently, like he knew what was going to occur next. Reborn merely gave the valet a cold glare, trying not to pull his gun out.

He tailed Reborn obediently behind him, though not looking at him directly in the eye. Reborn almost snorted. When the receptionist spotted Reborn, she eagerly went to his front to serve him.

"The usual," Reborn states, as the receptionist hands him the card to his room. It was a fine 5 star hotel, everything look pristine and costly. From the grey marble flooring to the beautiful china vase, it appeared too good to be true that he was here. Tsuna peeked at Reborn, trying to figure out what his profession was.

The blacked hair secretary was gazing at Reborn with those seductive eyes. Tsuna couldn't figure out why exactly the man wanted to fuck him so much. It just didn't link. His black skinny jeans were loose, so Tsuna put his hand into the jeans, hoping that it'd not drop. Reborn's eyes strayed to his pants for a few seconds, and then he went to the lift.

Tsuna trailed him again, feeling like a stupid kid. His heart beat was beginning to accelerate as he entered the lift. He was afraid of what was coming next. Anxiety was slowly building up, as the lift slowly reaches the highest level of the hotel. There was no one in the lift but them.

Thump, thump, thump.

As they continued to inch to the stranger's penthouse, Tsuna felt his heart was about to burst of the anticipation and fear. He kept his eyes cast down, not saying anything at all. What was the stranger going to do to him? He doesn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" Tsuna spoke. That sentence was clear of the supposed drunken syndrome-when people slurs.

"Reborn." He answered, voice purposely tinted with a unique accent. It was just then when they arrive at the doors of the penthouse. Tsuna quivered by his voice. It was sending Goosebumps to him.

The way he spoke was turning him on. That man was sexy, Tsuna had to admit.

"You're about to enter into a point of no return. Through these doors, I'm sure I wouldn't let you escape. No regrets, Tsuna?" Reborn asks to re-confirm. Of course, he has no intended to let go of his partner in bed tonight, no matter the answer, but to him, it'd be best if he was willing.

"…I… want you." Tsuna muttered, of what was more like a whisper. His face was burning. Perhaps he had gone insane.

Tsuna convinced himself that it was the wine causing all of this. Not because of this man. Of this man's mere presence. Not. Maybe he had turned gay overnight. Whatever. It didn't matter right now. His intuition tells him it's not going to be that of a simple sexual intercourse.

Reborn merely let out a dark chuckle and opened the doors of the penthouse with the card key.

* * *

_Notes: _

_In Japan, 'a kitty' simply means an uke, or bottom._

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｔｏ ｂｅ ｈｏｎｅｓｔ， Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｋｎｏｗ ｉｆ Ｉ ｗａｎｔ ｔｏ ｂｅ ａ ｓｍｅｘ ｓｃｅｎｅ． Ｉ ｆｉｎｄ ｍｙｓｅｌｆ ｗｒｉｔｉｎｇ ａ ｌｏｔ ｏｆ ｉｔ ｒｅｃｅｎｔｌｙ． ＞＿＜""" _  
_

Ｓｏ ｗｅｌｌ， ｇｉｖｅ ｂｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｏｐｉｎｉｏｎｓ！ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｇｒｅａｔｌｙ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅ ｉｔ！

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｎｄｅｒｆｕｌ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ ｓｅｎｔ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ！ Ｉ ｒｅａｄ ｅａｃｈ ＆ ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕｒ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ！

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｏｓｅ ｗｈｏ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ ａｎｏｎｙｍｏｕｓｌｙ ｔｏｏ！ ： **Ｆｕｊｉｗａｒａ Ｙｕｍｅ， ｑｑｓｈａ ＆ ｇｕｅｓｔ （？） **＜Ｙｏｕ ｄｉｄ ｎｏｔ ｌｅａｖｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｎａｍｅ ＞＿＜"＞

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／Ａｌｅｒｔｓ／Ｏｔｈｅｒｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ． Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ．


	3. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　２：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｅｙｅｓ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｏｋａｙ． Ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｓｕｌｔ ｏｆ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ ｔｏｏ ｍｕｃｈ Ｓｈｏｕｊｏ／Ｙａｏｉ ｍａｎｇａ．（Ａｎｄ ｗａｔｃｈｉｎｇ ｔｏｏ ｍｕｃｈ ｌｏｖｅ ｄｒａｍａｓ．）．Ｓｏ， ｂｅ ｗａｒｎｅｄ．

**Ｍｉｓｓｄｉｎｏｓａｕｒ！ Ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ＸＤ ｆｏｒ ｐｒｏｏｆｉｎｇ！**

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ： Ｒｅａｌｌｙ ＢＤＳＭ． **（Ｂｌａｍｅ ５０ ｓｈａｄｅｓ．） **Ｆｏｏｄｐｌａｙ， Ａｎｇｓｔ．**_  
_

Ｏｈ ｏｎｅ ｍｏｒｅ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｇｕｙｓ， ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｓｏ ｋｉｎｄ，ｒｅｃｏｍｍｅｎｄ ｍｅ ｓｏｍｅ ｆｉｃｓ， ｍｙ ｅｘａｍｓ ｈａｓ ｆｉｎｉｓｈｅｄ， ｓｏ Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｄｏ！Ｉ'ｌｌ ｂｅ ｇｌａｄ ｔｏ ｒｅａｄ ａｎｄ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ ｙｏｕｒ ｆｉｃｓ！ ：Ｄ

Ｅｎｊｏｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Eyes**

* * *

The door closed with a creak. Tsuna gulped, standing by the closed door, unsure of what to do. Reborn tossed his card key on the dining table in the large suite. When he saw that Tsuna was standing there, he signalled Tsuna to him. Tsuna inched towards him in the dark room. When Reborn finally drew open the curtains, the full moon hung high up in the sky illuminated enough light for Tsuna to see.

Despair begins to invade his senses, even though he anticipated this.

The room was huge. Tsuna was sure he was wide awake now; despite he wanted not to be, his fears were clogging up his senses. The stranger merely stood by the French windows, gazing at the view until Tsuna finally made himself to the man. Both of them were silent while Tsuna glanced around the suite like a little kid, finally making himself to the bedroom Reborn was at.

"What do you suggest I do with you, dame-Tsuna?" The dark hair man asked.

Tsuna glanced at him groggily.

Tsuna was unsure of what to answer. Yes, he wanted this, but now he was afraid of what was coming next. Having no experience to all these, he gave the option to him.

"… You can do whatever you want with me." The brunette answered with a whisper, followed by an immediate blush and gasp.

He had just realized and regretted what he said. The stranger immediately pushed him down to the bed, which he landed with a slight thud. The man was no longer gazing at the view, but he was looking at him, with eyes that resemble the ferocity of a wild beast. It was all very flattering for someone to look at him that way, but when Tsuna thought about it, that stranger was a man.

Somehow, it lowered his self-confidence more. The brunette turned his head away from him. Reborn glared at the boy. He had never experienced such insolence-given that every woman and even man had to respect him. Smirking, he was sure to give the boy one hell of a time.

"Stripe." The stranger said, that slowly echoed back to Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna flinched, and then proceeded to look at the stranger with his huge orbs. Reborn gritted his teeth and went to the bed. The stranger almost heaved a sigh.

"I said get your clothes off your skin. Or do you want me to do it for you?" Reborn threatened.

The brunette gulped. Nodding slightly, he slowly removed his sleeveless shirt to reveal his snow white skin and pink nipples. His hands were shaking, and Reborn noted it. Licking his lips, he removed his tie. He was not a patient man.

He went up to the bed immediately, grabbing the young boy's wrists, facing some resistance. Tying a tight knot with his wrists and tie that was removed from him earlier on, he attached the tie on to the metal headboard.

"You know… I've been wondering… how did you get into the club?" Reborn asked between gasps when he licked the length of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna quivered slightly, feeling Reborn's hot breath and saliva sliding down his skin.

Reborn's hands move down to his nipples, slowly massaging them.

"I… don't know. They gave me entry once I told them … ahhh, my name." Tsuna said. He felt his body searing with the man's every touch.

"Hm?" Reborn commented briefly and proceeded to lay kisses and bites on Tsuna's neck. It usually depends on how much he likes them for him to give 'marks' to his partner in bed. If it was just a regular fling, he probably would have just fucked her and leave her.

Then again, this boy intrigued him so much, so much that he wanted to leave plenty of them for his own pleasure. The thought of visualizing him littered with his love bites, hickeys, whatever you call it appeared to turn him on. The boy moaned.

"Ah!" Tsuna mewled slightly when he pinched his nipples.

"You're so sensitive…dame-Tsuna," Reborn remarked.

He moved his head down to lick it, gently caressing it again. Reborn was unsure of whether was all the foreplay needed at all, but since he was enjoying this, he let it slide. Certainly, this might be a one night stand; he might never have the chance to see the boy again. The moans Tsuna was letting out certainly kept his fervent desire to dominate him again and again; the thought of him screaming when he thrusts into him repeatedly was driving him crazy.

* * *

His phone snapped him out of his little make out session with the boy, with him annoyed, grunting at the phone at the pocket of his pants. He stepped out of the bed. Tsuna's thoughts roam back to what happened before, but he brought himself back here, trying to hold back these thoughts. He tends to forget these thoughts when he was with the man.

"Stay here… and don't move. If you're a good boy, I'll reward you. If you're a bad boy, I'll punish you…Tsuna." He said, before going out of the room to answer the god damned annoying call.

It was the ninth, who always appointed him missions for his job. Sure, the pay was good, high too, but occasionally he had doubts of wondering how the old man himself had that much enemies.

He went to the kitchen, and while he was tempted to press the red button, he pressed the green one on this phone.

"Reborn speaking." He gritted through his teeth to say this. As much as he wanted to slam the phone down, politeness and respect always come first. He had to remind himself that he was not one without courtesy, even though sometimes …well, never mind.

"It is me." The ninth spoke, voice as solemn as always. "I have a favour to ask of you, Reborn-kun."

Reborn waited for the ninth to continue.

"My friend, who had just recently passed away, runs a private school. He entrusted me to hand the school to someone who was capable of running the school, and could take over him." He continued.

Reborn certainly did not expect the ninth to say this. He was a hitman for god's sake. He didn't want to babysit litter kids and watch them puke. He didn't want school girls fawning over him, giving him love letters and begging on their knees for him to go on a date with them. He clenched his fists.

"So… I want you to act as a temporary stand-in principal. I'll find a replacement as soon as possible, but in the meanwhile, I could only count on you, _my most reliable hitman_." The ninth said, voice filled with fake sadness.

"No." Reborn rejected him straight out. Just as he was to press the red button, the ninth voice from the phone said something.

"Please…Reborn-kun! I beg of you! You don't know how hard it is for an old man like me to stoop so low to ask a young man like you! Please! I'm counting on you!" The ninth exclaimed in utter woe.

Reborn took a deep, heavy breathe.

"Fuck you." He cussed. It wasn't like him to curse, but the ninth was really getting on his nerves. He wanted to kill people, not to educate them.

"I take that as a yes then, Reborn-kun? I'll send you an email for the details of your job scope. Have a nice night, Reborn-kun." The ninth hung up. Reborn almost threw the phone out of the glass windows. He placed his phone on the kitchen table gently, when he heard Tsuna's slight voice.

"Uhm…" Tsuna muttered, sensing Reborn's anger under the now silent room. That brought a smile back to his lips. Sawada Tsunayoshi was simply a beautiful man. Tsuna was feeling agitated now, because if he is left alone, he would think about how lonely he is, he doesn't want to be alone right now, because he'd cry.

His gaze falls back to the white wine left by him at the last visit. This penthouse was literally his, because even the manager offered the room to him after countless patronage using the very same room. However, he never brings any woman back here. This room was his for some peace and quiet, something which he deemed this room worthy of.

Cheap motel rooms were often used for a regular fling. Soon he realized it was his favourite white wine that he left for his use when he would be coming back here. Smirking, he suddenly had an idea of what to do with it. To the heck with the ninth-he just gave him a good idea.

He opened the drawers and took out a corkscrew. Using it to lift the cork out of the white wine bottle's head, he threw the cork into the trash can behind him and returned the corkscrew back to the drawer. He took the wine back to the bedroom, with Tsuna obediently sitting at the bed, well, not so obedient-because he tried to remove the tie.

Reborn caught him when he was in action.

"Looks like you're a bad boy after all," Reborn stated. Tsuna paled immediately.

* * *

It wasn't as if Tsuna really tried to rebel, he simply felt really uncomfortable with his wrists tied up, and besides that, he was really have regrets about sleeping with this man. He didn't even know his name, yet with each and every one of his touch, he felt a little light-headed. The stranger's fervent touch sent an electrifying sensation to his skin and in between his thighs. Sometimes he had the unbearable desire to hitch up his hips to brush it with the stranger's skin for more sweet friction between them.

Besides that, he had still remembered the words he had said out of a spur of a moment, that he could dominate man. If he's being tied up like this, how could he dominate him?

It was a sin, by then, he was clear of it. His mother had taught him that from young, to only sleep with woman who he loves, and if only if they were married. His mother would be ashamed of what he was to be doing right now. Yet, he was here, sleeping with a stranger and a guy on top of that.

The stranger pulled off Tsuna's pants and underwear, tossing it on the floor. Tsuna squirmed when the stranger valiant glare of his body. Where the stranger laid his eyes on, he felt hot.

Why was the stranger so mesmerizing to him? Perhaps it's because of his looks, the wine, or even because of the scent of him?

The stranger made him snap out of his trance when he poured the white wine all over his body, but the most of it in between his thighs. Tsuna jolted in the sudden change of body temperature because of the wine.

"Ah!" Tsuna shouted in shock. Reborn chuckled, tossing the used up wine bottle into the nearest bin, which surprisingly got into the bin. He never missed, and had never expected to.

Since his wine had the bar had been ruined, he might as well feast upon this delicious treat. Reborn removed his clothing one by one, careful to leave his belt by the bedside. He had plans for the belt later. That was the only time Tsuna was coherent enough to glance at the full stark naked stranger. His obsidian black eyes were the only thing that stood out the most to him though, dark…and mysterious.

"Like what you see, dame-Tsuna?"

Sure, he had quite a view of Reborn. His muscles that were hidden under his dress shirt were well-toned. He was a little tanned, and whenever Tsuna's eyes linger to his hips, it was obvious that he was averting his eyes away, trying to not look at his huge member, even though he was well aware of how aroused the stranger was.

Reborn licked the white wine off Tsuna's creamy skin, relishing the taste of it. Drinking wine off the boy was much more enjoyable than imagining it. His tongue moved vertically, until he reached his hips. Tsuna's face was extremely red by then, panting from his actions.

As Tsuna kept his thighs closed together, some of the wine Reborn poured over had remained between them. Reborn took his time to sip the wine off him, licking his now hard member and slowly massaging his balls between his hands.

No one had ever seen Tsuna this way, or had he ever been touched by someone like this. It was a first for him, many of a first tonight. Yet he struggled not to get turned on so quickly, because of the fact that it was embarrassing.

"Ahhhh…ngh" Tsuna moaned softly, feeling like it was the umpteenth time he had moaned.

After the drinking session was done, Reborn smirked even more.

"Dame-Tsuna, because you tried to escape, I'll have to punish you." Reborn stated, grabbing his belt by the bedside.

Tsuna immediately trembled, not used to Reborn's gentle yet rough treatment. Reborn had to teach Tsuna, the consequences of disobeying him.

* * *

Reborn lashed at Tsuna with his belt, but not enough to bleed or bruise. Tsuna yelled, but no one could hear. Even if they would, no one would come for help.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and held back his tears. He was a male, so at least he had to retain this bit of his pride. Being with this man made him forget all his troubles, but when he lashed him, it brought back memories of him being bullied by the kids in the neighbourhood, mocking him for being fatherless.

_No, no he didn't want to think of that. _

All of the memories of the days of anguish, the day when his mother sobbed so hard when his father left, and the hatred of his father, all came back to him that very moment. He wasn't about to cry, but all this was hard to handle, with Sasagawa Kyouko's trickery.

He was sure he hadn't done anything to irritate of agitate her, so why, why in the first place was she doing this to him?

It reminded him of the pain of life. How pathetic he was, how degraded he felt.

Perhaps then, he let his tears free-fall right in front of this man, who he had met that night, who he had promised his body to. Reborn immediately stopped lashing when he found Tsuna crying. His shoulders were shaking, his eyes red and his hair dishevelled. He had never felt so weak in his life.

The reason for not crying at him became evident, he didn't want his mother to see him cry, didn't want to remind the memories of the times when they were upset over his father. When he got home, his mother never asked where the bruises are from. She only quietly disinfected it for him, not saying anything. She must have known, and it was painful.

Not only did the neighbours not help, they pitied her plight and talked behind the woman's back whenever they thought she was not listening. They said she was a failed wife who failed to keep her husband. When they were at the market, his mother just tightened her grip on her son, eyes downcast, not speaking a word until they reached home.

Their income came from his stupid father's alimony. Apparently he was quite well-off and had hooked up with another woman in Italy. They even had kids, and the saddest thing was, the woman wasn't the third party. His mother was, and had found out on the day he left.

"S-Sorry… you can continue… I'm just useless…aren't I?" Tsuna choked out, shoulders still heaving. It seemed like his tears wouldn't dry up, they just keep falling and falling, right in front of the man.

Reborn tossed his belt away. He had never seen a woman ever cry in his bed. He hated crying people because he doesn't know how to deal with them. Especially the sight of the crying brunette, somehow, makes his heart swell in pain and the lingering guilt on his hands that brought him pain. He was about to fuck a drunk teen.

Reborn immediately untied Tsuna.

"I'm going. You may stay here for the night. Good night, dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered, collecting his clothes.

The now-freed Tsuna was frozen on the spot momentarily, surprised at the stranger's action. _Wait… no he didn't want him to leave. It's not the stranger's fault. It's his fault for crying. _He had a sudden desire of the stranger to stay. So he hugged the stranger's waist from the back tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Don't…leave…" Tsuna cried, well aware of the state he was in now.

His tears are still falling. Reborn could feel the warm liquid sliding down his naked skin. Usually, he wouldn't want to comfort any crying girls of their heartbreak, of any of their problems in fact. However, this brunette held something that made him halt. Tsuna's heart was still beating really fast, in hopes of letting the stranger stay.

He was really attached to the stranger somehow. Maybe it's because the stranger noticed him? Regardless, he didn't want to let him go.

Reborn touched Tsuna's small hands on his wrists, and noticed that his hands were really like a woman's. He wasn't one to go into commitment, so why, why had he not refused him on staying?

The man traced Tsuna's hands.

"I'll stay, dame-Tsuna, since you pleaded me." Reborn said with a small smirk. That caused Tsuna to release his hands off Reborn, followed by an aggressive kiss to Reborn, pinning him to the wall. The fire in Reborn's body relit. He felt weird for wanting a boy like this, but for tonight, he'll let himself off the hook.

_They were both drunk and lost in the taste of each other. _

It was obvious to Reborn that Tsuna didn't know how to kiss properly, so he returned the kiss. Nibbling at Tsuna's lower lip, to gain entrance, he pushes his tongue through his teeth and ravelled their tongues into a dance.

While Reborn enjoyed the honey like tinted with liquor of Tsuna, he begin rubbing their members together, creating friction. It was almost unbearable for him to leave Tsuna.

"I…I'm …ngh sorry I cried," Tsuna mumbled, thinking that he should apologize for being such a turn off. He really didn't want that to happen, since he gave his sovereignty of his body to him tonight, he really didn't want to cry. Even now his tears hadn't stopped. He felt stupid and drunk, though he was confused whether he was or not.

Reborn wanted for Tsuna to continue, as he leaded them to the bed. As they fell to the bed, Tsuna quickly regained composure and pinned Reborn's wrists. He gave him a little smirk, for he wanted to show the stranger that he wasn't so useless-he could top too. They broke the kiss a minute later, with Tsuna gasping for air.

His hot tears fell to Reborn's face, as if pelting on to his skin.

"I… I'm just sad. Dad left us, I was constantly teased. I wasn't even sure why you would like someone like me… I'm just pathetic… ugly… no one likes me…" Tsuna babbled, and continued to.

Reborn listened to the boy talk, not uttering a single word. As Tsuna continued to talk, Reborn continued to rub their members together, causing him to moan in between his talk. Tsuna complied, rubbing their hips together.

Soon after, Tsuna was about to cum.

"Cumming so soon, dame-Tsuna?" That made Tsuna blush.

Reborn reversed their positions, pinning Tsuna down with a quick kiss.

"Shut up…! I'm a teenager… so it's normal…ahh! Ngh…I-" Reborn slid his fingers inside of Tsuna, thrusting it in roughly. Tsuna finally came and it spilled all over himself and Reborn. The stranger smiled, because he didn't need any lubrication now. He wet his hands with his cum and licked one of his fingers.

"Delicious."

Tsuna blushed, turning away, embarrassed to face the stranger.

He rubbed them all over Tsuna's entrance. As he was getting impatient, he quickly straddled Tsuna and drove into him. Tsuna blacked out for a moment in pain, but regained consciousness after a few seconds. The stranger didn't wait for him to adapt but thrusts at a steady pace.

"N-No… no… ahh stop… it hurts…"

"Ahh…ngh…" He whimpered softly.

"Reborn, my name is Reborn. Moan my name."

"Re-reborn… ngh… Reborn…"

Even though his back felt excruciating painful, Tsuna didn't stop the man. Even though tears continue to fall, Reborn didn't stop. Tsuna's nails dig so hard into Reborn's back that it bled, his blood staining the bed. Reborn knows that Tsuna doesn't want him to stop. Tsuna's just doing this so he could escape from the cruel reality he had to face.

Sweat trickled down their bodies, dripping on the bed. Reborn watched as Tsuna arch his body in pain and pleasure, moaning incoherently for more and then denying it. Reborn touched his face briefly, brushing through his brown fluffy perspiration drenched hair.

Reborn doesn't blame him. Tsuna had just wanted a listening ear from the very start, not sex. In order to satisfy Reborn, he gave him his body. Really, he wasn't sure if he really enjoyed this night; it was bittersweet, nothing like what he had with the other women. Even if Tsuna was drunk, he enjoyed every moment of it. In vino Veritas, it's only when a man speaks his true intentions.

Reborn understood him without the use of words. It was like seeing through a glass marble-through the orbs of his eyes, his intentions were crystal clear.

Reborn moaned softly at Tsuna's ears, and finally climaxed. He quickened his thrusts, and released. Tsuna was wet and sticky inside, and dripping cum when he moved.

"I told you, you couldn't dominate me, baka-Tsuna." Reborn said, proceeding to hit Tsuna by the head.

Smirking, he pulled Tsuna into a gentle embrace, straddling him, opening his legs again.

"W-Wait… What? I thought this is over?"

"_The night is still young, Dame-Tsuna," His deep voice whispers into the brunette's ears, making the boy's delicate body shiver in delight and anticipation, with a certain amount of fear to __it._

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｆｅｅｌ．

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／Ａｌｅｒｔｓ／ Ｃｏｍｍｅｎｔｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ！

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅｓｅ ａｎｏｎ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｅｒｓ： **ｃａｌｙｐｓｏ１４， ｑｑｓｈａ， ｐｏｉｓｓｏｎ**


	4. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　３：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｐｅｒｓｕａｓｉｖｅｎｅｓｓ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｉｔ'ｓ ｂｅｅｎ ａｗｈｉｌｅ ｇｕｙｓ！Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｎｄｅｒｆｕｌ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ， ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ ａｎｄ ｓｔｕｆｆ！ Ｉ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅ ｉｔ！Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｃ ｒｅｃｏｍｍｅｎｄａｔｉｏｎｓ ｔｏｏ！Ｄｕｅ ｔｏ ｍｅ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ａｎ ｕｎｕｓｕａｌ ｓｃｈｅｄｕｌｅ， ｉｔ'ｓ ｈａｒｄ ｔｏ ｔｅｌｌ ｗｈｅｎ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｂｅ ａｒｏｕｎｄ ｏｒ ｗｈｅｎ Ｉ'ｄ ｂｅ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ ｙｏｕｒ ｒｅｃｏｍｍｅｎｄａｔｉｏｎｓ， ｂｕｔ ｒｅｓｔ ａｓｓｕｒｅｄ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｒｅａｄ ｔｈｅｍ ａｌｌ ａｓａｐ！

Ａｎｙｗａｙｓ， ｇｕｙｓ， ｄｏ ｊｏｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｓｅｃｒｅｔ ｓａｎｔａ ｋｈｒ ｅｖｅｎｔ， Ｉ'ｖｅ ｐｏｓｔｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｌｉｎｋ ｔｏ ｉｔ ｏｎ ｍｙ ｐｒｏｆｉｌｅ！

**Thanks to the lovely Missdinosaur for proofing XD**

Ｅｎｊｏｙ！！

* * *

**Chapter 3:** His Persuasiveness

* * *

What he breathed in first was something familiar, antiseptic? Yes, he was sure of it, after years of wasting his allowance on medicine and visiting hospitals. A series of low whisperings was heard through his ears. The burning sensation on his forehead was still lingering, but it was slowly fading, melting away with the ice bag on his forehead. He contemplated whether to open his eyes wide open, as recollections slowly invaded his mind.

He felt his cheek heat up, and then tried to shut the memory out by eavesdropping on what the muffled whisperings was all about.

"Fucking an underage brat, really, I thought your tastes were more towards curves…not an airplane track?" An unfamiliar voice asked, nonchalantly.

He could certainly hear the doctor washing his syringe as he forced the water out of the syringe, under the odd silence.

"Shut the fuck up. You're no better. Just do your fucking job, idiot." The stranger retorted. Tsuna immediately picked up and recognized his voice within seconds, that deep, mind-blowing voice-at least to him, it was.

"Sure, sure. It's not like he placed me here because he thought you'd be too lonely." The unfamiliar voice teased, though the boredom in his voice was obvious.

Tsuna heard something clicked, he wasn't sure what, but something definitely _clicked._ The unfamiliar voice gulped.

"Hey, hey, I'm going against my policy to help you." The strange gruff voice muttered. Principal Reborn's voice was laced with poison, with his next reply.

"I'll spare you this time."

Reborn drew open the curtains indignantly. Sunlight poured into the bed and into the closed seams between Tsuna's lids and face that was clenched shut. He glanced at Tsuna, and then closed the curtains back, leaving the room. Tsuna immediately felt his shoulders relax. Being with the principal who had just fucked you last night is intimidating. Silently, he hoped his fever lasted so that he wouldn't have to face the principal.

That last reply-he wasn't sure whether it was to him or to that unfamiliar voice.

He felt some part of his body pasted with band aids, probably by the school nurse…when the school nurse inspected his body… wait…what? Never mind… he gauged that the source of the unfamiliar voice was probably the doctor or nurse.

He felt every inch of his body ache, his butt sore, his back hurts and his muscles ached from the vigorous activity he had last night. Never again, never again would he make this mistake again. Never again would he trust anyone again. He just wanted to lay himself to rest.

He was sure his mother would disown him. If she did, that would probably be the end of his life. Goodbye this shitty world full of bullies, goodbye the video games that he collected-_Resident Evil_, who he had played and had been scared the shit out of, but continued playing because he wanted to test his guts. Apparently he found himself not to be very gutsy too.

Also, goodbye the good sappy _shoujo _manga stash that he hid under the beds. His favourite was _Kimi ni Todoke _and _Sukitte Ii Na Yo _that being because he found the female lead he could relate to. Except that the female leads were not being beaten up on a daily basis nor were they shunned by the male leads.

The problem being: he was the male lead. The female lead, Sasagawa Kyouko, had tricked him. That was probably the end of his love life. Full-stop… Goodbye young love.

He couldn't find the strength to rage, or throw a tantrum. In fact, like a piece of old rag, he simply just accepted that people treated the way they treated him.

"…I want to die…" Tsuna whispered, falling back into deep sleep again, not really caring about his anal carnage or even if the world was invaded by a bunch of blood-sucking aliens.

* * *

The principal sat down on his office, already tired from the day's happenings. First, the girls in the school were insane, they were fighting between one other, all for his attention. Not that he bothered, he knew he was handsome. Second, the brat he had met yesterday or rather today that he had fucked the shit out of, happened to be his student. Then he grinned. Playing with the boy would be interesting. The boy was probably the most interesting thing that happened in his life right now.

His fingers moved along the edge of the photograph pinned on to the document of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He read the document once, and had memorized every single fact on the sheet.

It's not that he didn't know those facts about him, but it seems that Tsuna wasn't lying to him. He was an interesting kid, enough to pique Reborn's interest. Though it's the first time Reborn himself had initiated his interest in someone, it was just a fling to him. No matter, he's still a student here, and he had to go by the books. Maybe.

He could still feel the soft skin on his long fingers, roaming the boy's delicate and soft skin. He could still taste the white wine that he licked off his skin in his mouth, flavourful and spicy. God, he hadn't had that a good fuck in ages. Maybe he should really get hitched with one of his admirers and stop thinking about the brat. He was 25, 9 years older than the brat-which meant that.

Yet he was mesmerized by him. Spinning his gun around, he turned to look at the field of students exercising. He had the bird's eye view of the people below, but staying in an office signing documents just doesn't suit him. His body craved, hands tickled for someone to kill…

Then his cell rang again.

"Hello, Reborn-kun?" Ah, the sickening old fool who appointed him to the job.

"Speaking." Reborn kept his voice low and calm.

"How do you find the job?" The ninth queried. Reborn said nothing.

"Shall I appoint you something else? Think of it as a challenge." Reborn's lips curved into a smirk.

"Fine."

The dark haired man hung up. Abruptly, he stood up and called one of his lovers. God he had got to get laid with some woman tonight, before he looks for the brat.

* * *

Tsuna found himself walking home alone after he woke up. The nurse or the doctor was nowhere to be found. Since it was already dusk when he woke up, he went home. He was sure that no one would collect his homework for him or would miss him for skipping class. It was getting colder and colder as the mid-autumn breeze blew pass. He hugged his body and continued walking in the uniform.

The sun was dipping down into the horizons, with each step he took. He hurried home, quickening his pace, for the horrors of the night were too hard for him to deal with.

He managed to avoid the principal and Sasagawa Kyouko for the rest of the day, though her best friend Kurokawa Hana was giving him those pitying stares. It appeared as if she knew something but wasn't allowed to say it. He grimaced.

Maybe he should learn from people in the internet. Maybe he should cut himself to de-stress or kill himself. Sure, he'd do that. He wasn't one afraid of the pain, since he had endured through pain of what seemed like from the 7 stages of hell. He had a penknife he bought for art, he recalled. He rummaged through his bag for the penknife and finally found it after searching it for 5 minutes.

He went to a deserted alley and leaned against the wall. He heard something move, but ignored it instead, thinking that it must be some rat in the alley. He pulled out his penknife. Lowering the blade, he gulped. Something scuttled.

He almost jumped, in fear of some robber or murderer trying to take his life. Then again, he was going to kill himself soon, so why was he afraid of the pain? He glanced around again, making sure that no one was around, before finally laying the first cut on his skin. He hissed when blood rolled down his wrists.

God it hurt. He dropped the penknife as his hands weakened. His hands felt weak. He didn't know if this was meant to de-stress, but for him, it brought more problems instead. He blamed himself for wanting to try this out. What was he thinking? He paled slightly at the sight of blood.

He had accidentally slit one of his arteries. He closed his eyes in agony, biting his bottom lip. Although he was aware that he needed to go to the hospital, quick, if not he'd die of blood loss, he remained frozen on the spot.

Did he want to end his life now?

His mother would probably cry, because she only had him to hang on to. He shut his eyes, trembling and shoulders shaking. No, he wasn't about to cry, no. Being unsure of how to face tomorrow, he took a deep breath and raised his penknife again.

Did he really want to die in this dirty alley, with no witness to his death?

It was pathetic. He shook his head, he was used to it. Maybe he might get reincarnated to a bird, which would be nice. He could then kiss the sky and embrace the freedom. He rolled his eyes in disbelief-what a stupid thought.

He held on to the sharp edge of the penknife, watching his fingers bleed. It felt numb now, his whole world blurry.

Bang!

His eyes snap back to life. Was that just a gunshot? His fingers fumbled over the penknife, his penknife sliding on to the floor with a clink. A body just collapsed behind him. His face lost all blood, as he turned behind, slowly.

Then darkness took over.

* * *

Reborn placed his gun inside his coat and took a look at the casualty profile.

_Name: Takahashi Akira  
Features: Black haired, brown eyes, tanned._

He scanned thoroughly the profile, and then he shot the target. It was a head-shot. The target collapsed immediately. He was hiding in a faraway alley at an odd angle, so he could only see the target's movement. Once the target was wiped out, he had to confirm the target's death. What he didn't expect to see was the brat.

The brat's left wrists were bleeding. He was in serious condition, hyperventilating. Just as Tsuna was about to look at of the corpse, he knocked him out. From what he gathered on the floor, Tsuna had been trying to commit suicide. He pulled him into his arms.

They had to go to the hospital. Reborn didn't know why, but he had to save this boy, even if he was just a fling. After all, he couldn't just leave him to die, could he? He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his wrists. The white handkerchief soon became to be soaked red in Tsuna's blood. He wasn't the slightest concern about him, okay wait, maybe just a little. The boy was just someone interesting enough to be on his mind. He wasn't about to let him die when he finally found someone as interesting as he is.

Between lapses of consciousness, Tsuna could smell the familiar stranger's scent. Reborn touched his forehead gently. It felt like a cooling hand to Tsuna. His scent comforted him, a signal to him and his body that he's in safe hands. He relaxed, allowing the man to carry him.

"You're not allowed to die, dame-Tsuna. Your life belongs to me now."

Reborn wasn't sure why he said that, but he said it anyway. Since he saved Tsuna's life it's only fair that his life was now Reborn's. Reborn dialled for the hospital at once, after bandaging him up. Really, this kid was in deep shit.

He wants to die because he couldn't face Reborn after the fuck they had? Was he denying the fact that it was pleasurable or did he just plainly hated Reborn? He was the first ever person to do this. Reborn realized that his body felt cold, and shed his jacket. Wrapping it around Tsuna, he called to cancel the appointment with his lover. Tsuna curled up his body to him, making the sight of them seem like Reborn hugging a teddy bear. With Tsuna's flushed face, it seemed extremely cute yet worrying. Reborn's fingers brushed through Tsuna's soft hair, enjoying the touch.

He gave an impenetrable excuse to her, giving her no reasons to find fault with him. Slapping the phone down, he quickly put the phone in his pocket.

_Really, this boy is making him nuts._

The paramedics arrived in about no time, collecting the brunette's cold body and placing it on the bed, wheeling it inside the ambulance. The paramedics gestured Reborn inside, which he wanted no part of but couldn't bear to leave.

In the end, he got into the ambulance, sitting by Tsuna. The brat was considered lucky, since Reborn didn't have to kill him. If he saw him taking down the target, he'd have to kill him even if Reborn didn't want to. The paramedics tried to save him, doing all the medical procedures.

Reborn merely watched. Ending his life, really? Reborn scoffed.

They rushed to the emergency department, through the white painted doors and he was sent to the operation room. Reborn went to the administrative nurse and filled up Tsuna's details, of what he remembered of the document he read. He remembered everything about the brat.

He didn't remember everything about his other lovers or flings. Probably what he remembered the most was their big tits and nice ass. As for their faces, he didn't remember so much, because they just weren't worth remembering. Blurry images-all black and white came to him when he thought of his childhood.

He didn't want this brat dying on him. It reminded him of the days where he was desperately clinging on to love. No, there was no love on this cruel world. Perhaps today he'll break into Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, but not now, maybe later. Once he gave the filled form to the nurse, the nurse looked at him expectantly and purposely unbuttoned a few of her buttons on the nurse uniform.

She adjusted her dress higher, so he could have a view of her long legs. _Really, now?_

He felt his lips curved.

"I'll meet you…at the backstairs in 5?" The nurse flirted. Reborn smirked in reply.

He took a detour to the backstairs, after a nice cup of espresso, slowly taking his time. He wanted to test out if the nurse would wait for him. He wanted to make sure he still had the ability to swoon a person, not like Tsuna, who was fairly weird. Once he finished the cup of espresso, he left the cafeteria slowly, while passing coquets to the female barista.

Finally, he made it to the backstairs. The nurse was still there, pouting. It was kind of sickening to watch her pout like a child, but he passed no remarks about that. Soon he found himself pleasing the nurse, with steady thrusts. The nurse moaned loudly, loud enough that if anyone was in the stairwell, they would hear it.

It echoes, but he didn't mind, even though it was annoying. He didn't kiss the nurse, nor did he call out the nurse name, that was long forgotten. Once the nurse was done and wasted, he left the nurse, not caring her wails of letting her know who he was.

* * *

About an hour has passed. He finds himself standing outside the brunette's room, though he was unsure of the reason why.

He barged into the room without any knocking, seeing that the boy was conscious and all.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're in deep shit."

The room was a ward with only 2 patients, the other bed vacant for now. So now there only happens to be the 2 of them in the room. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in the presence of his principal. It was just weird; having the principal here that had seen your naked body before and all. Worse, he didn't even know how sex occurred between men until yesterday.

He blushed; making his face seemed pink in contrast of the paleness of his body.

Reborn sat down by Tsuna's bed side without his permission, and didn't care if he was intruding.

"Was the sex we had yesterday that bad that you had to kill yourself?" Reborn craned his neck, grabbing Tsuna's hand, careful not to hurt his left wrist, and licked the bruises on his neck. Tsuna writhed.

"…You d-don't understand…" Tsuna whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his bed.

"I don't want…to live anymore… I have…" Tsuna paused and winced in pain, due to Reborn nibbling his neck, "no reasons…to live…" He finished weakly.

"You don't want to live? Your life don't just belong to you anymore. You owe me your life, dame-Tsuna. I'll make you beg and kneel down in front of me, telling me you want to live."

Reborn took out his gun, pointing it at Tsuna. Grinning maliciously, he speaks again. Tsuna shivered, as Reborn's warm hands released him, clutching his blanket around him.

"I could kill you right here, right now. Your mother would be so upset over you dying. Imagine her, left alone in the world without a living, eyes void of life. Would you want that, being called dame even in death?"

Tsuna imagined his mother crying at his funeral, kneeling down, blaming herself. He felt tears swell in his eyes, but bit it back. No, he wasn't about to cry in front of this man again. He had never cried since his dad left, never, except when he's with this stranger. He wasn't about to cry. He still had a mission… he still had his mom.

The principal was right…he had to had at least a meaningful death…right?

The stranger adjusted his gun, and got ready to shoot him.

"…I don't want to die…" he disbosomed. Reborn still didn't stand convinced. His fingers gradually moved towards the trigger.

"I can't hear you." Reborn smirked menacingly, fingers on the trigger.

"…I don't want to die…!" Tsuna gripped his bed sheets until his left wrist's wound started to open up a little. Biting his lips, he shut his eyes.

"I don't want to die!" Tsuna yelled, just in time as Reborn fired.

Tsuna felt himself regretting for his earlier actions.

It didn't hurt at all. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, peering at the gun. It contained no bullets.

"Now, you owe me your life, 2 times. How are you going to repay that back to me, Tsuna?" Reborn quizzed, placing his gun back to his suit. Tsuna had no idea where his gun came from, and how he could carry it around. After all…he was just a principal…right?

"I don't owe you my life…" Tsuna mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. He still felt slightly feverish, but with the injection from the school's doctor and the help from the hospital, he felt slightly better, a little drowsy, even.

Reborn snatched the blanket away from him, and pinned Tsuna down. He had caused him to lose a fuck tonight with his lover. He was going to compensate him. Besides, having him instead of his lover was far more interesting than a regular fuck. He didn't care if the boy was sick. He wanted to torture the hell out of him. _Just like that night._

He bit his neck again, enough to slightly draw blood. As a hitman, he knew where to bite and where not to bite. He licked the blood off his neck, with Tsuna whimpering in pain. _His moans were really delectable._

It didn't matter if Tsuna was his student now, heck, he'd even abuse his authority as principal, soon.

"A-are you a vampire?" Tsuna finally asked-a question in his head that he had been wondering for ages.

Reborn froze for a split second, but smirked. He almost laughed out loud, but contained his laugh, though, he couldn't help but smile.

"That's right, and I'm going to make you my blood-servant, dame-Tsuna. You'd better watch out in school." Reborn remarked, continuing his acts of slipping his hands under Tsuna's hospital gown.

"Tsu-kun… I've brought you your favourite Salisbury steak!" His mother opened to the room to his door, surprising both parties.

Oh joy, Tsuna was going to be in heaps of trouble.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｓｏｒｒｙ ｉｔ ｗａｓｎ'ｔ ｗｒｏｎｇ． Ｉｎ ａｃｔｕａｌ ｆａｃｔ， Ｉ'ｍ ｋｉｎｄａ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ａ ｂｌｏｃｋ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ． Ｂｕｔ ａｎｙｗａｙｓ， ｗｅ'ｌｌ ｂｅ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ ｓｃｈｏｏｌ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ！ ＸＤ Ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｉｔ'ｄ ｂｅ ｆｕｎ！

Ｔａｋｅ ｃａｒｅ ｇｕｙｓ！

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／ Ｆｏｌｌｏｗｓ／ ｏｔｈｅｒｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ！

**Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅｓｅ ａｎｏｎ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｅｒｓ： ekaterina & Lierrah ! **


	5. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　４：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｒｏｓｅｓ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｐｈｅｗ， ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ ｕｐｄａｔｅ． Ｔｈｉｓ ｏｎｅ ｗａｓ ａ ｔｏｕｇｈ ｏｎｅ ａｎｄ ａ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ ｏｎｅ． Ｉｔ'ｓ ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｏ ｅｘｃｅｅｄ ４，０００． Ｔｈｅ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｐｒｏｂａｂｌｙ ｋｅｅｐ ｉｎｃｒｅａｓｉｎｇ ｉｎ ｌｅｎｇｔｈ ｕｎｌｅｓｓ Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｎｏ ｉｄｅａ ｗｈａｔ ｔｏ ｗｒｉｔｅ．Ｔｈｏｕｇｈ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， ｌｅｓｓ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ ａｎｄ ｍｏｒｅ ｏｆ ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｔｉｏｎ ｏｆ ｓｉｄｅ－ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｓ．Ａｓ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ， Ｔｓｕｎａ ｗｅｎｔ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ ｓｃｈｏｏｌ ＸＤ．

Ｕｈｍ， ｗｅｌｌ ｊｕｓｔ ｇｉｖｅ ｍｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｏｐｉｎｉｏｎｓ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ ｏｋａｙ？

Ｏｔｈｅｒ ｔｈａｎ ｔｈａｔ．．． Ｅｎｊｏｙ！

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ **Ｍｉｓｓｄｉｎｏｓａｕｒ **ｆｏｒ ｃｈｅｃｋｉｎｇ！

* * *

**Chapter 4: **His Roses

* * *

Reborn removed himself from the very promising position, and then took a sit at the chair situated by the bed. Now that he got the brat in trouble…he couldn't just escape…could he?

Nana finds herself blinking, disbelief of what had happened. She had almost dropped the steak she had brought over for Tsuna. Finally, she snapped out of it, to the retreating figure of Reborn. Was that the reason why her son was covered all over with bite marks? She had always thought her son was straight, seeing that her son did _have _an interest in woman. Why… why now, was her son being manhandled by another _man_?

Finally she reached Tsuna's bed. Carefully, she placed the steak down on the table. She had heard some of the things they had conversed. Her son wanted to kill himself? She had no idea of it. He had been brave, never crying in front of her, this-she knew. She was touched for Tsuna's each and every little action he made to not cause her any more unhappiness.

She finds herself reaching out for her son, hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her to give him an embrace. Through their embrace, her mother's stable heartbeat comforted him, assured him. She had failed as a mother indeed. She had not noticed her son's not being straight, she had also not noticed that her son was on the brink of committing suicide. Since fate had given her a chance to resemble things straight again, she'd do it.

She'd try to care more for her son, to replace the lost fatherly love that had always left a blank in his heart. That slowly lulled Tsuna to sleep.

"Sleep now, Tsuna. We'll talk later."

She carefully placed his head down on the pillow, and then turned to Reborn, signalling that they should talk outside, so as not to disturb the sleeping Tsuna.

Reborn nodded and headed outside with the brunette's mom. Once they were outside, Reborn decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Reborn. Namimori's new Principal." He stated, extending his hand out to Nana.

Nana blinked, unable to believe that the man standing before him was a principal. Wasn't a principal supposed to be very experienced and old? The one standing before her was young handsome man. She blushed when she finally took notice of the man. Wait, wasn't the man in front of her…her son's lover?

"I'm S-Sawada Nana. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my son." Nana shook his hand.

_Does that mean her son was involved with the principal?_

That caused her to snap her head up. They were just outside the doors to Tsuna's ward.

"Reborn-kun, are you involved…with Tsu-kun…ah, my son…?" She asked, embarrassed. How was she to ask this question?

Reborn thought of it for a short moment. Was he romantically involved with the brat? No. A fling would be too casual… then again he'd have to consider about his position as a principal.

"He's my sexual partner." Reborn replied tersely, unable to find any more words to describe this relationship.

"…Ah." Nana seemed to turn redder with his reply. Reborn raised a brow. What more did she want?

"Well then… could you stop your relationship with my son?" Nana brusquely asked. It wasn't that she was questioning her son about his sexual preferences. Wasn't her son too young to be involved with that kind of relationship? That morning-the sight of her son was horrible.

Reborn contemplated about it. Did he really want to give up on Tsuna? Glimpses of the night they shared together invaded his memory again, his body started to recall the silky skin and the taste of his body, together with the pleasure they created together.

"I'm afraid that I can't, _Maman._"

Reborn gave her a smirk and a lazy wave, before heading out of this hospital.

* * *

Tsuna slept pretty well. Shuffling and shifting himself into a more comfortable position, he suddenly snaps open his eyes, feeling someone else he didn't know were in the room with him. Indeed, the bed that wasn't occupied yesterday was occupied by someone today.

The man's piercing emerald eyes stares right back at him. Does the man even blink? It appeared that the man was as still as a doll, but he was breathing. Tsuna pulled his blankets up, shielding him from the cold gaze of the silver haired man. The man looked fierce, as if he was about to set out to kill him.

He lowered the blanket down out of curiosity, but had still found the silver haired man staring at him. What was his problem?

"Uhm… sorry…could you stop staring at me? It's disturbing…" Tsuna said.

The silver haired man finally frowned. He responded by pulling the blanket away from Tsuna.

"Shut up! I want to stare at you because I find you intriguing." The man explained. He continued to stare at Tsuna until Tsuna turned around to close his eyes at the other side.

The man was enraged. How could the man ignore him?

"Oi! Don't ignore me, fucking brat!" The man yelled.

The man was lonely. He wanted someone to talk to. He had just been sent to the hospital for a case of food poisoning, due to eating his sister's homemade food. Gritting his teeth, he thought about the short reunion he had with his sister. Did his sister hate him that much to poison him? In fact, he had once thought of reconciling with her, but now, it seems impossible now. Luckily, he didn't die. Then again, he hoped that death would be rewarded for him now.

Given his personality, it would be almost impossible for someone like him to find a friend. Besides, he's just some crappy kid that neither fit into the category of an Asian or a westerner. Shit, he's starting to let the negativity of life affect him.

Closing his eyes, he focused on trying to sleep. He counted sheep, hoping that it would pacify him to sleep.

That only served to make him more awake. The guy beside him shifted uncomfortably, but did not turn to face him. He had enough of it. He struggled to get up, but his stomach hurt too much. He missed the moments where he had enough energy to tap the white and black keys of the piano, each creating a different pitch and sound, as they form a piece of art.

His father had missed coming to see his concert. His sister came in his place, and offered him the piece of homemade cake. Although he had used to loathe his sister, he decided to put it aside for now, and _maybe_, just in hopes of the slightest chance that their relationship would improve. It turns out that he hadn't even got the chance to perform, before he was sent to the hospital.

All his dreams shattered like shards of broken glass, which was the only chance he had to become a recognized pianist, an ambition he strived to become after his mother's death.

His fingers drummed the metal railings of the bed, itching to play. The scientific theories and the books he read about how to get a friend started to pop out in his mind. He wasn't sure how the boy got into the hospital, but according to the nurse, he's the same age as the silver haired man.

The brunette had somewhat got his wrists slit, as told by the nurse; he refused to tell them why he hurt his wrists. The bomber gauged that the boy slit his own wrists. Really, why was everyone in a depressive mood?

The bomber clutched his hand around his stomach, using his other hand to straighten his back to sit up properly on the bed.

"Hey…" The pianist tried, but the light snores of Tsuna told him the brunette was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to him being alone in the room. The silver haired creepy man to him was nowhere to be seen. He ate his breakfast laid out to him on the table by the hospital staff. It was bland and tasteless, but it beats the times he had to endure not eating.

He sipped the chicken soup with his hands shaking, but at least he got most of the soup into his mouth. His mother was coming to visit him later tonight, something he wasn't looking forward to. What would his mother expect, answers?

The door to his ward latched open, which he thought to be the silver haired man. Since he didn't really want to face that scary man and his hectoring remarks, he focused on finishing up the soup.

A tall man's shadow loomed over him. Tsuna raised his head up in shock to see his principal, dropping his spoon. He hadn't expected to see him again, given this time in the morning. Wasn't it time for the principal's address? He was sure today was Wednesday, where his school had a principal's speech about this time. Tsuna felt his cheeks reddened up, as snippets of their night's event came back to him.

"What…are you doing here? Aren't you supposed, you know…to be at school…?" Tsuna whispered shyly.

He had no idea how to act around this man anymore. How was he supposed to act? Besides, he had no idea what occurred yesterday between him and his mother. He doubts that his principal would tell them what they talked about yesterday anyway.

"I skipped it, changed the principal's speech to tomorrow."

Reborn's hands reached for Tsuna's hair. He didn't really want the man to touch him… he didn't want to end up like yesterday, or the day before. He really didn't want to get to know the man… he regrets going to the bar, taking the invite card. Just as his hands were about to reach Tsuna, he swats them away.

"Please… don't touch me…" Tsuna muttered, hands gripping the blanket by his sides tightly.

The touch of this man would send him melting, he knows. Tsuna gently shuts his eyes and bit his lips, seemingly in pain. The principal's hands drop back down. Tsuna's eyes followed his hands, and found a bouquet of red roses. His face flamed, turning away from his hand. Was Reborn going to give him a bouquet? He had never received one from anyone.

"…S-sorry." Tsuna stuttered, afraid that he had hurt Reborn's feelings.

The door to the ward opened again, to a silver haired man who was on a wheelchair, pushed in the nurse in charge of the ward.

"R-Reborn-san?" The pianist mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't expecting to see him here of all places.

The nurses pushed him in the wheelchair to his bed, and then help him lie on to his bed properly. Once that was done, the nurse gave a wink to Reborn and left.

"Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn enunciated, the syllabus of his name perfectly pronounced.

Reborn smirked. He at least had to keep up with the façade. The flowers were originally meant for Tsuna, but since Reborn couldn't allow his _pride _of handling rejection, he thrust the bouquet into Gokudera's arms.

"Get well soon."

Gokudera blinked, unable to believe that one of his _sister's _lover? Was it lover?-Gave him a bouquet.

"Thank you, Reborn-san." Gokudera thanked, placing the bouquet by his bedside. Tsuna watched as Reborn grabbed a chair to Gokudera. He concluded that he must be there to see Gokudera, and in an instant, he felt relieved, but the other side of him felt guilty.

"Why are you here at Japan?"

"I was here for the piano competition held globally, and somehow I ended up in the hospital." Gokudera mumbled, not wanting to give any extra details. Reborn flipped the clipboard hung on the metal board of his bed, analysing it.

"Food poisoning, figures."

Gokudera huffed, so even one of Bianchi's ex-lover had been poisoned by her? The pianist gazed at Reborn, noticing his features. For once, he looked like those sort of handsome men in movies that was never real. Who knew Reborn cared about his ex-lover's brother?

"Dame-Tsuna, I want you to meet Hayato Gokudera." Reborn introduced briefly.

Tsuna squeaked at his name being called. He really did not want to be acquainted with Hayato Gokudera, a man with piercings on his ears and looked like a delinquent. Timidly, he placed his spoon down on the table. Facing both of them with his head lowered, he muttered his name.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you… Gokudera-san."

Finally, the brunette talked to Gokudera.

* * *

It was noon, and Tsuna finds himself staring at the roses Reborn had brought for Gokudera, _not him_. The man that had saved him from suicide, the man that he had sex with, the man that had caused him to scream and his principal. How was he going to deal with this when he gets back to school? All these stress is turning him nuts.

The nurses earlier were gossiping about how handsome Reborn was. One of the nurses had even admitted that she got Reborn to have sex with her. Was he such an easy-going man? The answer would probably be yes. He had known it all along; there was no need for him to be surprised. Perhaps it's because the man had resurrected his will to live and somehow he felt emotionally connected to things related him.

His principal knew everything about him. _He knew nothing about his principal. Students weren't supposed to fuck around with their principal and say, "Oh, you're my principal."_

Sighing, he positioned himself to face the wide windows and gaze into the blue sky. At least he could seek comfort into the wide sky, something that never seems to change, something with insurance that it was always there.

A familiar voice interrupted his reverie.

"Sawada-san…?"

It was Sasagawa Kyouko. The short, orange hair beauty went to Tsuna's bedside, hands full of papers. Tsuna stilled, unable to react, as her hands reached to grab his. Her hand was warm, reminding him of the sunshine. Such a person who he thought used to be wonderful…actually tricked him? Then why is she doing this now, visiting him?

"Are you okay?"

It brings back memories when he used to watch her carry out her club activities, watch her answer the teacher's question in awe and watch her recite a speech to the whole school. She was the most gentle and kind person he had ever seen. He had even once dreamt about embracing her in his arms, but now, _he_ was the one being _embraced_.

Tsuna gave a numb response. _Why was she here?_

She placed the stack of papers on Tsuna's table.

"Sawada-san, we were all worried about you. How have you been? I hope you haven't been hurt too badly." Sasagawa Kyouko says, finally releasing Tsuna's hands.

Sadly, Gokudera was nowhere to be found when Tsuna needs him as a distraction. He was probably out of a check-up or an appointment with the doctor. Tsuna couldn't hide, there's nowhere for him to hide to.

"…I've been…good." _Was he good? No! His class was worried about him? _He had some serious doubts about that.

He had been suffering, thanks to her invitation… but he should be thankful to the invitation…for Reborn had saved his life…but he ended up to be in debt to Reborn, who claims that he was Reborn's. Gah!

"I see…" Kyouko rummages through her bag and forks out something, pushing it to Tsuna.

"Here… a charm I got from the temple nearby to wish for your quick recovery."

Tsuna held the charm up. It had a string pink string attached to the charm for easy carriage, and the small packet itself is aqua green in colour. Two kanji words are sewn on the charm, which reads 'good luck'.

Tsuna was embarrassed about accepting this gift. It was not like they were acquaintances or neighbours. Had she forgotten the fact that she already harmed him?

"I'm sorry… Sasagawa-san, I can't accept it." He placed it into her hands.

As he touched her hands, he flinched and muttered an apology. If he could, he would like to turn into air or dust right now. He just wasn't ready to see or talk to her, after that incident.

"It's okay. We're friends right, Sawada-san?"

_Friends? Were they even considered friends in the first place? _

Kyouko stuffed the charm into Tsuna's hands and went out of the room, after saying a 'goodbye' to him. Tsuna looks at the charm in his hands and groans softly.

* * *

His mother had just informed him via the nurse that she would not be coming tonight. She did not specify why. He heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't have to face his mother tonight, but what was she busy with? Tsuna played with his meatball on the plate, using his fork to roll it around the plate. Gokudera was on his bed, his hands by his back, watching the shared TV they had in the ward.

The TV was showing Psyche-Pass, a new show that features a smart new recruit inspector and their police cases. It was a rather interesting show.

Tsuna still had his eyes on the bouquet of Gokudera's flowers when they were into the advertisements, when none of them said a word. The room after Reborn left was just filled with nothing but awkward silence, the sound of the breeze and soft munching of the food brought in.

Their dinner had served an hour ago. Now, the sun had completely set. Stars began to appear one by one, overtaking the sun's lustre, making its mark on the sky. Someone had told him that they had always admired stars because they shine as brightly as they could, wanting people to notice of their existence, before vanishing.

It was just sad, since Tsuna wasn't the kind of person. In life, lots of people are doing this, but not him.

Gokudera had his hands around his stomach now, as he gazed at him. He wondered what's wrong with him, but decides to pay no heed to it. He hadn't been able to eat much of the dinner, but Gokudera wiped his plate clean.

"I-if you don't mind…would you like to have mine?" Tsuna took the plate up, showing it to Gokudera.

Gokudera said nothing but took his plate from his hands with a sneer, then proceeded to finish it. Once he finished it, Psyche-Pass has ended and another staff came to collect their plates.

They laid in silence for the next 30 minutes, with Gokudera unsure of how to talk to the brunette and Tsuna pretending to sleep.

It was then that Gokudera's stomach started to hurt really badly. Something was wrong with the food. Gokudera pulls himself up; limping to the toilet they shared. However, he failed and collapsed on to the floor with a heavy thud. Tsuna immediately jumps up and finds Gokudera at the floor.

He didn't have time to think before he reacts, pressing the red button behind his bed for the nurse. He proceeds to pull Gokudera up, trying to bring him to the bathroom, but his hands failed him, powerless due to wrists being slit.

Despite that, he tried his best to push him into the bathroom. Gokudera's stomach was growling really badly. The food must have turned really bad. Finally, as the 2 managed to get into the bathroom, Tsuna help Gokudera shut his door.

Where were the nurses when you needed them?

Gokudera cringed. The man actually saved him even as he was rude to him? A new found respect for the brunette blossomed in his heart. Once they nurses were here and Gokudera out of the toilet, they gestured him into a wheelchair and one of them called for the doctor, who rushed into the ward.

The doctor diagnosed Gokudera with severe food poisoning. It turns out that one of the new chefs hired had poisoned the food… and the new chef name's Bianchi…which is Gokudera's sister. He fainted as the doctor mentioned her name. The doctors decided to put him into the intensive care ward and wheeled him away.

Tsuna was alone again, alone in this huge ward, with Reborn's roses at the side of Gokudera's bed. He had successfully helped Gokudera, and didn't know what made him did that. Whatever the case, at least Gokudera was saved.

Now that he thinks about it…wasn't it his fault that Gokudera's food poisoning got worse? He gave Gokudera his plate of food.

He guilty retreated to his bed, and send a silent prayer for Gokudera to be well again. If he had the chance to see him again, he promised himself to apologize to Gokudera.

For now, he let his heavy eyelids drop.

* * *

After half a day of staying at the hospital, Tsuna returned home, to not see his mother around. The next morning his mother wasn't around either. Something had definitely happened to his mother, but she had left his breakfast on the table. He hadn't seen his mother for days. He started to yearn for her, but she just wasn't around.

He wore his uniform the usual way and headed his tiring journey to school, after about a few days of being hospitalized. The thought of facing Reborn and Sasagawa Kyouko frightens him, but he has no choice but to go to school. The disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyouya would track anyone who does not have a valid reason to skip school and 'bite them to death'.

Shivering, he carried on the way to school grimly. His wrists were still weak, but at least now he could find the strength to grip a pencil or a pen properly. The doctor reminds him that he needs to go back the next month to check on his wound.

Reborn hadn't visited after the rose incident. He was probably busy. As Tsuna finally reached the familiar lane to school, he spots Sasagawa Kyouko and Kurokawa Hana, to which he hid behind a pole or something similar to it to avoid them.

He still had the charm Sasagawa Kyouko gave him, and planned to return it to her today. As the duo finally walks away, he hurriedly made himself to school. Today, he had reached school earlier than usual. He strolls to the classroom slowly and went to the cabinet of indoor shoes.

He found his shoes with nails and needles as always. As a usual routine, he flips the shoe over to allow the pointy objects to fall to the ground before changing into them. Finally, he strolls to the classroom slowly.

Just as he was about to enter the classroom, an announcement was made on the P.A. system.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi of class 1-A, please proceed to the principal's office now. I repeat-"

_What did Reborn want with him early in the morning?_

Tsuna froze. He didn't really want to see Reborn. He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｏｈ ｇｕｙｓ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｔｅｍｐｔ ｍｅ ｔｏ ｗｒｉｔｅ ｓｍｕｔ． （Ａｓ ｍｕｃｈ ａｓ ｉ ｗａｎｔ ｉｔ －ｗｅｌｌ ｍａｙｂｅ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｗｒｉｔｅ ｊｕｓｔ ａ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ．．．） ＸＤ Ｉ'ｍ ｓｕｃｈ ａ ｐｅｒｖｅｒｔ．

**Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／Ｆｏｌｌｏｗｓ** ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ， ａｓ ｕｓｕａｌ！

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ａｗｅｓｏｍｅ ｓｕｐｐｏｒｔ ！ ：Ｄ


	6. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　５：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｒｕｌｅｓ

Ｗｉｎｅ， Ｅｓｐｒｅｓｓｏ ＆ ａ ｔｉｎｔ ｏｆ Ｖａｎｉｌｌａ

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｏｋａｙ， ｒｅａｄ： ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｈａｓ ａ ｌｏｔ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｎｇｓ ｕｎｄｅｒｇｏｉｎｇ， ｓｏ ｙｅａｈ． Ｉｆ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｃｏｎｆｕｓｅｄ， ｄｒｏｐ ａ ＰＭ／Ｒｅｖｉｅｗ． Ｉ'ｌｌ ｒｅｐｌｙ ｙｏｕ， ｉｆ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｓｉｇｎｅｄ ｉｎ．

Ａｎｙｗａｙ， Ｉ'ｖｅ ｃｏ－ｗｒｉｔｔｅｎ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ＳｈａｍｅｌｅｓｓＤｉｌｅｔｔａｎｔｅ （Ｉ'ｖｅ ｌｅａｒｎｔ ｔｏ ｓｐｅｌｌ ｈｅｒ ｌｏｎｇ ｎａｍｅ ｎｏｗ）， ｓｔｏｒｙ ｔｉｔｌｅｄ， "Ｒｅｍｉｎｉｓｃｅｎｔ ｏｆ Ａ Ｂｕｔｔｅｒｆｌｙ" ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｇｏ ｔａｋｅ ａ ｌｏｏｋ ｗｈｅｎ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ｔｉｍｅ！ （Ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｅｘｃｕｓｅ ｍｙ ｓｈａｍｅｌｅｓｓ ａｔｔｉｔｕｄｅ ｏｆ ａｄｖｅｒｔｉｓｉｎｇ ｈａｈａｈａｈ．）

**Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｌｏｖｅｌｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ ｆｏｒ ｐｒｏｏｆｉｎｇ ：Ｄ**

Ａｎｄ ｗｅｌｌ， ｅｎｊｏｙ．

**ＤＩＳＣＬＡＩＭＥＲ： **Ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｏｗｎ ａｎｙ ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｓ／ ｅｔｃ． Ｉ ｏｎｌｙ ｏｗｎ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ．．． ｉｆ ｎｏｔ ｙｏｕ ＷＩＬＬ ｓｅｅ Ｒ２７ ｓｍｕｔ ｉｎ ＫＨＲ ＨＡＨ．

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ**： Ｔｈｒｅａｄ ｃａｒｅｆｕｌｌｙ ｉｎ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ． ＢＤＳＭ ＆ ｍｉｎｏｒ ｆｏｒｅｐｌａｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 5: **His Rules

* * *

A gentle hand knocked on to the door to the principal's office. The boy has arrived, Reborn sensed. He smirked, looking at the file of Sawada Tsunayoshi on this desk. The brunette has been late for multiple times, but each time seemingly excused. _Why? _He tests the strength of the cane on his hand with a swing. It rips the air, creating a sleek sound. He had never wanted to possess something so badly, _that boy_.

"Enter."

Tsuna swung open the door, careful not to trip over when entering. His once potvaliancy gone, what was left was his old, pitiful self standing in front of Reborn, who he had once cried over. The more he thinks about it, the more embarrassing it becomes. Red scattered on his pale face, as he looks at Reborn with a cane.

Using his left hand, Reborn picked up the file of the brunette on his desk, then reading it aloud.

"Late on 2nd March, 3rd March, 7th March, 20th April, 15th May, 17th May, 20th June…and so on. Why weren't you punished, come to think of it?" Reborn murmured, flipping the paper clipped on the file back and forth.

Tsuna swallowed. It wasn't that he wasn't punished. It was that Hibari-san, the disciplinary head, took matters into his own hands and 'bit him to death', which kind of counted as a punishment. Thus he was let off the hook…but it from the looks of it the principal wasn't going to let it go. His eyes were determined, cobalt black, like those of the night he had with him. Tsuna quivered, hands shaking in fear. He didn't want another account of that night happening again.

Biting his lips, he answered the man.

"Hibari-san punished me. It just wasn't…recorded inside." Tsuna grips the mid-rift of his pants.

Reborn placed the file gently on the coffee table near the sofa, walking closer to Tsuna, who was at the door. Tsuna was still wary of him. Reborn sits on the sofa, keeping his long legs on the coffee table, next to the file, and then he gestures for Tsuna to sit beside him. The brunette then stares at the cane in reply.

"If it's nothing, please excuse me… I-I have classes to attend." Tsuna clutches his other wrist with his left hand, rubbing the soreness of his wrists.

"And… thank you for saving me." Tsuna muttered a pitch higher than his usual voice. He knows he does it because he's nervous, then he approaches for the door.

Reborn stood up and grabs him for the back, slumping back on to the spacious sofa. The aftermath of it was that Tsuna was straddled on Reborn's legs; their faces drawing very near, almost touching each other's lips. The scent of Reborn's spicy cologne and espresso was overwhelming. That comfortable, familiar smell that saved his life… he's the only one other than his mother who cared. Yet, the principal's the one who he really doesn't want to associate with. Holding the title of principal already spells trouble if Tsuna were to have any affliction with him.

Reborn draws his face closer to Tsuna, lips almost touching. He pulls Tsuna upright. Standing up, he gestures Tsuna again to his desk, cane still in his hand.

Tsuna stood in front of his desk, looking awkwardly at what was on his desk. A paperweight made out of vanilla glass sculpture, a weird looking bonsai, several pens and documents were on his table. Nothing else was there. It looks like Reborn had it easy here, since there was almost no work to do. Reborn pushed the rest of his items to the side of the long table, placing the paperweight on top of the rest of the documents. The bonsai was placed beside the stack.

He pushed Tsuna on to the marble table, back facing the cool marble. He strikes with the cane once, ripping through the thin air and finally reaches Tsuna.

"AHH!"

Tsuna shrieks out in pure horror of what had happened. What was Reborn doing? Weren't they just going to talk? He should have expected it… he tries to get up, but Reborn had his hands bounded, body pressed on the marble.

The back of his flesh hurts, emerging into a reddening line on the skin. Whish-and another strike were laid, this time harder and rougher.

"Re…born…stop…! Please…"

And another.

"S-Stop…!"

And another.

"Dame-Tsuna. You're in my school. You follow _my _rules, not the disciplinary committee's rules. Understand?"

It was followed by many consecutive strikes, leaving a voiceless Tsuna. His throat aches from screaming, begging him to stop. The brunette was just stubborn-a trait inherited from his lovely mother, to agree to Reborn. However, after many, many, strokes of the cane, he relented.

Tsuna wasn't supposed to listen to the disciplinary committee. He was supposed to listen to Reborn. Reborn owned him.

"I-I … und-erstand." He whimpered, on the verge of crying.

Reborn discards the cane away on the floor. He starts to ravish Tsuna, placing soft kisses on his foreheads. He wanted to possess Tsuna so _badly _right now, from the moment he rejected his roses. The urge to possess something that wasn't his was so overwhelming that he overstepped the boundaries between pain and pleasure. Tsuna moaning his name, screaming his name…yes that's what he wanted.

He licks away his salty tears, black orbs still looking at him hungrily.

Tsuna squirms. Why didn't anyone hear his screams? He didn't want to be touched by Reborn now, but Reborn placing soft kisses on his forehead was heart-warming, making his heart clench. Someone that _cared _about him…and someone that abuses him, that's who the man before him was. Reborn pulls his pants down, to take a look at the wounds he created.

A deep gash across the skin is present, several red lines and marks, but no bruises or blood. Reborn licks the wound gently, emitting a soft gasp from Tsuna.

_Was principals supposed to do this?_

"Ah…"

Reborn fingers Tsuna gently, careful not to hurt him. The soundproof room really works; no one intervened with his actions. Tsuna was screaming very loudly just now. His finger pushes all the way to their limit, enjoying the slick touch of him. The brunette gasped again, fingers exploring the inner most part of it. By now Tsuna was sure classes had already started, and he'd be late again.

"Nnn…"

Tsuna felt utterly betrayed, but once he was thrown into pleasure, nothing mattered… he was tainted… dirty…filthy. Normal high school boys don't get special treatments from the principal like he had…right? Normal high schools also wouldn't have sex with their principal, and feel pleasure from the principal's fingers. His face was flushed red, while Reborn continue to thrust his fingers in, silently.

He felt the wound on his wrists hurt, as Reborn pins his rest a little too tightly. He winces, the short sharp pain immediately waking him up.

"P-please… stop this…" Tsuna whispered. His tears had already dried up. There were no more tears left for this man, no more. He made a silent vow to never cry in front of this man, to never show weakness to him. He was done with the man, thoroughly.

Reborn continued to thrust deeper, emitting more moans from Tsuna. He was about to give in, but not so soon. Reborn loosen his grip on his hands.

"S-Stop!"

Tsuna snatched one of his wrists out of Reborn's hands, hands swapping into the paperweight behind them. The glass shatters into countless pieces, giving chance for Tsuna to pull his hands out and dash for the exit, which he does.

Reborn allows Tsuna to do that, to run off.

He squats down to pick up the pieces of broken vanilla paperweight. He had just broken Tsuna… much akin to the broken paperweight, the brunette was destroyed and shattered, something that wouldn't recover completely if it was glued back. Nothing would work.

Just like the shattered pieces of vanilla paperweight…

Standing up and sitting on his leather seat, he sweeps off the remnants of what was left on to the floor in anger. The weird-shaped bonsai fell on to the floor, together with the rest of his documents, cluttering together. The pot that the bonsai was grew on broke too. He'd have to explain to G, an acquaintance of his who gave him that stupid pot of bonsai later. For now, he needed to control his anger. This wasn't like him, he had never lost it.

What had Sawada Tsunayoshi done to him?

* * *

Tsuna returned to his class immediately, having explained to his teacher that the principal asked for him. The teacher who had heard the broadcast over the school nods, but questions why the principal wanted to see him. The boy ignores his teacher and returns to his seat. He really didn't want to deal with Nezu-sensei, his class's form teacher, right now. Besides, it's a personal matter, something which he prefers not to mull and share about.

After all, what was he going to share with the class?

Nezu narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, but said nothing more. The moment he sits down, the pain from his butt immediately jolted him up. He jumps in pain, yelping. Everyone turns to look at the problem student.

"What is it, Sawada-san?" The teacher asks, looking distastefully at Tsuna.

"It's nothing…nothing." He answers, shaking his hands at the teacher.

He sits down, wincing, bearing all the pain from the cane Reborn strikes on him. He would bear with it, no matter what happens-this life that his mother gives him, this life that Reborn saves. It doesn't matter if Reborn was using him… it doesn't matter. He continues writing what Nezu had said to his notebook, trying hard to distract himself from that incident.

_What was he to Reborn? _

Deep down, he knows he's just a toy, something for Reborn to pass time. The bell rings, and Tsuna grimaces. It's time for Physical Education, a subject he loathes the most, especially in this condition. His teacher in that subject is a demon. His classmate disperses into their own groups, finding their own friends as they headed towards the locker room.

Tsuna, being reluctant as he was, slowly strolled there in pain, biting his lips-there was no way he was going to give up studying now. He had once skipped school, which explains his occasional absences in the attendance list. His mother did not question him, but prepare his uniform every day, in hopes of him going back to school.

By the time he reached his lockers, almost everyone was gone by then. Tsuna opened his lockers filled with trash, several of his shirts vandalized by ink. He forks out a clean shirt and shorts, quickly changing into it. Yamamoto was still there, who had just finished changing. Yamamoto leers at him, scoffing.

Tsuna kept his head lowered. Yamamoto probably looked down at him. He waited for Yamamoto to leave before he left out to the tracks, where the teacher gathered everyone. The bald teacher almost rolled his eyes at Tsuna when he was the last to arrive, and was walking very slowly. Everyone started jeering. The teacher did nothing to stop them.

"Sawada! Hurry up!" The teacher yells.

The boy said nothing but quicken his steps. Each step he took hurts.

When Tsuna had reached where his classmates and teacher were, each of them was assigned with their partners, all except Tsuna and Yamamoto.

The teacher then groups Tsuna and Yamamoto together. Yamamoto put up a fake smile, an obvious fake one because his face was tense, and agrees to it. The activity they were going to carry out in Physical Education was pretty simple today. They were going to take turns running, and the last group was going to get punished-50 push ups to each member of the team.

Kyoko, who was partnered with her best friend Hana, looked at Tsuna... Tsuna didn't even dare to meet her gaze, but he knew he had to return her the charm, after school.

He had still liked her very much, her sweet innocence, her pretty little angelic smile. Even if she really did trick him, she was very kind to him. Tsuna knew that the world was untrue, filled with people who deceits. If he could tear down her mask right now, he would, but that would not work would it? He still doesn't get her, doesn't get what she truly is.

Tsuna knew they were going to lose, he knew it all. The eyes of Yamamoto tell him very clearly that he was being looked down upon by him. He wants to prove him wrong, but he can't. He can do nothing in his state now. _Reborn…_ Reborn gave him a life back. _Why?_

He could have just left him there, but he didn't. He didn't get the man. He wants to believe, wants to believe in the man so badly, but no, the man abuses him. He felt hurt from inside out, coursing through his whole body, like a badly injured mare that is trapped.

The teacher blows the whistles, and off goes Yamamoto, who runs as quickly as he could, all the way to Tsuna at the mid-point. Unsurprisingly, Yamamoto is the first, who reaches the mid-point, passing the baton to Tsuna. The brunette took the baton over, and started running. Yamamoto narrows his eyes, but kept his façade up and well.

He was the friendliest guy on the school compound, or known for it, rather, but to Tsuna, everyone around his is wearing a mask. They were just playing house or acting friendly around him to gain something from him. Tsuna says nothing. It's his way of living after all.

Humans are afraid of loneliness. It's only human nature that Yamamoto resorts to this. He ran with all his might as he thought about it, the others who were far behind him catching up quickly. He felt sorry for Yamamoto, because he knew it. He was the harbinger of bad luck, the epitome of it.

At last, several of his classmates catch up to him, finishing the race. The others were soon not far behind him, catching up to his slowness. His whole body aches, everywhere aches and burns, especially his forehead where Reborn's lips once caressed.

Soon, everyone catches up with him, running over to the finish line.

As expected, Tsuna was the last one. The run drains all his energy and blood from his face and body. The teacher releases the rest of the class, leaving behind the duo.

"Sensei, it's my fault…please give Yamamoto's punishment to me." Tsuna murmurs, but a slight sound as it breezed through the wind.

Yamamoto turns to stare at him, speechless. Before Yamamoto could revoke Tsuna's decision, the teacher agrees to it swiftly, sending Yamamoto away. Tsuna knew the teacher had disliked him, hated him to the core even. The teacher had once mentioned that he hated weaklings, and cast Tsuna a glance before ignoring him.

"100 push-ups, Sawada."

Tsuna nods mildly, lowering his body down to do it. The moment he falls, the teacher restarts, an endless cycle of it until the end of lunch break, out in the hot sun. He leaves curtly, not bothering to dismiss him. Tsuna pushes himself up with his remaining energy that was almost dissipating into thin air. Tomorrow, he was going to repeat the 100 push-ups again, as told by the teacher. At least for a moment he was distracted, lost in the pain and tough work out to keep his mind free from anything else.

He felt safe, even if he was alone.

Yamamoto watches him throughout the whole lunch break, eyes never swaying from him. The baseball captain just couldn't believe what he had seen. Dame-Tsuna was actually trying. He had never tried anything much, never put in his full effort in anything other than baseball-something he excelled in.

Yamamoto watches in awe to the pale face of the brunette.

Reborn watches from the principal's office, begrudgingly calling for the physical education to his room through the P.A. system. The teacher had a lot of explanation to do. He didn't mind abusing his authority.

Reborn watches as Tsuna's pale form returning to the school building. He was still frustrated with himself for losing it.

* * *

When Tsuna changed and returned to his class, the teacher of his science lesson was absent, this meant free-period. Mochida, a sempai from year 2, came down to talk to Kyoko. He stood beside her desk, hesitating a confession in front of the class. Tsuna interrupted him. He took out the charm from his bag, heading towards Kyoko. Everyone who wasn't paying attention to him diverted their attention to him when he was in front of the school idol's desk.

"Sasagawa-san, thank you…for your charm, but I can't accept …it." Tsuna said, pushing the charm to her.

Kyoko definitely appeared flustered when he returned her the charm, now of all times. It was time to come clear with him and the class now. Now is a good time for it.

"Sawada-san, it's from the class. Please accept it. We meant no harm." The school idol said, smiling.

Everyone held their breath when Kyoko said that. None of them had meant to give something like a charm to Tsuna. Everyone wanted him out of their class, so they could win competitions and stuff. The boys can't stand him being useless and having looks unlike a guy, while the girls couldn't stand him also being useless and having looks like a girl.

The society often cast of individuals who are special and not like them. Everyone wants to be similar to someone somehow, and they group together because of these similarities.

Tsuna was not similar. So he was bullied.

"Wait…wait, who said we wanted to give him this charm?" Mochida picked up the charm, raising it to his eye-level, scrutinizing it.

Tsuna knew it. Of course, the class would never do something for someone like him, not in a billion light years, but he didn't expect Kyoko to lie to him to make him feel better. Why would she even care about the boy to lie to her?

"…I did it out of my own accord. I think everyone should care for their classmates, even for Sawada-san. He's still part of our class." Kyoko explained, her hands fidgeting.

Everyone was touched. Of course, Sasagawa Kyoko was an angel-she wouldn't do anything to harm anyone or the class. The class just had to play the demon.

"Sasagawa-san! Don't you see it? He's a useless addition to our class that would only burden us!" One of the classmates argued.

As the classmates decide the verdict upon Tsuna, he stuffs the charm back into Kyoko, and returns back to his seat. The whole class sent hated glares upon him.

Again, Tsuna said nothing, but he had already seen it all. That was the school idol's plan all along, playing the good guy to get them to hate him, using him to push her character up for the better good. Tsuna almost scoffed as the wind flipped his book to a page, where the first sentence is "Life is all but a play."

On the account of Kyoko, none of his classmates would straight-up bully him now. They'd bully him later.

Nice play, Sasagawa-san.

* * *

Tsuna scrambles home quickly to avoid the bullies. His whole body aches, but he tried his best to rush home anyway. Down the hallway, many of his schoolmates glared at him, with those eyes. It appears that the rumours around the school spread like wildfire, the girls bumped into him without apologizing, while the boys tried to corner him for revenge for hurting Sasagawa Kyoko.

He certainly felt anger for Kyoko for a moment. It felt like he was backstabbed several times. He would probably never trust her again.

The bullies rammed him into his locker this time. He was locked in his own locker, with no one else to save him. The janitor just shook his head and continued to clean, for the janitor would be hit if he helped Tsuna. Tsuna stayed in the locker until dusk, until someone helps him out of the dark dingy locker.

There's no surprise that his saviour is Reborn, the one who always saves him and tortures him.

Reborn carried him out of the locker, and kicks it shut with his legs.

The boy was completely worn out and tired. He had lifeless eyes, but it looked like he wasn't going to cry.

The familiar scent of Reborn wafted to his nose. Tsuna finally moved when they were out of the school, facing the setting sun. Black and orange filled the sky. The feeling was harmonizing and settling, bringing calm to Tsuna.

A repetitive set of events occurred today-he was saved by Reborn again. He didn't want Reborn to touch him…yet he finds his touch so comforting at times like this. He can't help but snuggle closer to Reborn, desperately wanting affection for someone who _cares_. He was sick of his schoolmates, the school idol, Yamamoto, the teacher and everyone else in the school.

His pale skin was still cold, his wrists still hurt and his body still aches, but all that matters was that someone cared for him enough to live, even if he abuses him.

Reborn eventually leads him to his car, where Tsuna has fallen asleep. Reborn then make a big turn to his apartment at the other side of the town. He could break into Tsuna's house, but then maybe not. He had checked that his mother still wasn't home. There was seriously something wrong about his mother. So they drove to his home, while listening to Tsuna's light snoring.

When they reached his apartment, he flipped on the lights, and then placed Tsuna on his bed. He tugged the bed covers over him, surprised that he's capable of such gentle motions. Tsuna snuggled deeper into the bed. Reborn places his bag on the side of the bed down, and decides to change Tsuna into sleeping attire. He smirks in delight of getting the joy of seeing the boy's naked body, but of course, he isn't into somnophilia.

In the midst of removing his tie, Tsuna's phone rang. Reborn really didn't want to wake Tsuna after such a horrendous day, so he grabbed Tsuna's phone and answered it, in place of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" The caller at the end of the line asked.

"He is currently unavailable. This is his guardian speaking." Reborn stood up to close the curtains and windows. Today was going to be a cold, windy night.

"Uh…yes. Then the guardian would do. Sawada Nana is deeply injured and in critical condition, so could you please inform Sawada Tsunayoshi-san to visit his mother now at Namimori hospital?" The nurse said. Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" Tsuna was still sound asleep, deep in dreamland.

"We believe she was assaulted, and the police are currently investigating this case, but please get her son to the hospital now." The nurse said.

Reborn hung up. As much as he hated to wake Tsuna up now, he had to. Today was a _long, long _day.

"Dame-Tsuna, your mother's in the hospital. Wake up now."

* * *

Notes: Somnophilia is the ｓｅｘｕａｌ attraction towards someone who's sleeping or unconscious. There's also gerontophilia, an attraction towards elderly people.

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｓｏ ｗｈａｔ ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ ｔｏ Ｎａｎａ ｉｎ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｒｅｖｅａｌｅｄ． Ｂａｓｉｃａｌｌｙ ｂｏｔｈ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ ＆ Ｔｓｕｎａ ａｒｅ ｓｔｒｕｇｇｌｉｎｇ． Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ ｉｓ ｓｔｒｕｇｇｌｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｐｏｓｓｅｓｓ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｈｅ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｈａｄ－ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｈｅ ｕｓｅｄ ｔｏ ｈａｖｅ ｗｈａｔ ｈｅ ｗａｎｔｓ， ｗｈａｔ ｈｅ ｇｅｔｓ． Ｈｅ ｄｏｅｓｎ'ｔ ｋｎｏｗ ｈｏｗ ｔｏ ｌｏｖｅ ｏｒ ｂｅ ｇｅｎｔｌｅ．Ｔｓｕｎａ ｉｓ ｓｔｒｕｇｇｌｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｒｅａｄ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ， ａｃｃｅｐｔ ｌｉｆｅ ａｎｄ ｌｅａｒｎ ｈｏｗ ｔｏ ｌｉｖｅ ｏｎ ｗｉｔｈ ｈｉｓ ｈａｒｓｈ ｌｉｆｅ．

Ａｎｄ ＳＤ， ＴＨＥＲＥ！ ＸＤ Ａ ＢＯＮＳＡＩ！

Ａｕｇｈ， ｉ ｗａｓ ｓｔｒｕｇｇｌｉｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ｔｉｔｌｅ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ． Ｉ ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ ｍａｙｂｅ ｉ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｎａｍｅ ｉｔ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｅｌｓｅ， ｂｕｔ ｉ ｗａｓ ｌａｚｙ ｔｏ ｔｈｉｎｋ， ｓｏ ｅｘｃｕｓｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｌａｚｙ ａｕｔｈｏｒ．Ｍａｙｂｅ ｉ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｒｅｍｏｖｅ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ 'ｈｉｓ' ｏｒ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ， ｂｕｔ ｉ ｏｒｉｇｉｎａｌｌｙ ｗａｎｔ ｉｔ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｉｔ'ｓ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｏｆ ｗｈａｔ Ｔｓｕｎａ ｖｉｅｗｓ ｏｆ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ．

**ＡｈＦｕｎ２１， **Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ． Ｓｏｒｒｙ ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ ｗｒｉｔｅ １８２７， ｏｒ ｅｖｅｎ ｗｒｉｔｅ Ｈｉｂａｒｉ ｎｏｗ（ ａｎｄ ｙｅｓ， Ｉ ｏｒｉｇｉｎａｌｌｙ ｐｌａｎｎｅｄ ｆｏｒ Ｈｉｂａｒｉ ｔｏ ｉｎｔｅｒｒｕｐｔ ｔｈｅｍ，ＸＤ）， ｂｕｔ ｈｅ'ｌｌ ｐｌａｙ ａ ｒｏｌｅ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ ｌａｔｅｒ． Ａｎｙｗａｙ， ｈａｖｅ ａ ｎｉｃｅ ｄａｙ．：Ｄ

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｃｏｍｍｅｎｔｓ／Ａｌｅｒｔｓ／Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ！ Ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｆｏｒ ｓｕｐｐｏｒｔｉｎｇ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ！ ＊Ｈｅａｒｔｓ＊


	7. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　６：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｋｉｓｓ

Wine, Espresso & a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｒｉｇｈｔｏ！ Ｆｉｒｓｔｌｙ， Ｉ'ｄ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｓａｙ ｔｈａｔ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｔ ｂｅ ｏｎ ｓｃｈｅｄｕｌｅ， ｉ．ｅ．， ｌｉｋｅ ｕｐｄａｔｅｄ ｗｅｅｋｌｙ．Ｒｅａｓｏｎ ｂｅｉｎｇ： Ｕｈｍ， ｗｅｌｌ， Ｉ'ｍ ｊｕｓｔ ｂｕｓｙ． ；Ａ； ．．． Ｉｔ ｍａｙ ｎｏｔ ｓｏｕｎｄ ｃｏｎｖｉｎｃｉｎｇ ｂｕｔ ｓｔａｒｔｉｎｇ ｎｅｘｔ ｗｅｅｋ Ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｈａｖｅ ａ ｔｏｕｇｈ ｓｃｈｅｄｕｌｅ．

Ｇｕｙｓ， ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｅｔｃ． Ｉ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅ ｉｔ ！ ＊ｂｉｇ ｈｕｇ ｔｏ ｅｖｅｒｙ ｓｉｎｇｌｅ ｏｎｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕ ＊

**Ａｓ ｕｓｕａｌ， ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｌｏｖｅｌｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ ｆｏｒ ｐｒｏｏｆｉｎｇ ．**

****Ｉｎ ａｃｔｕａｌ ｆａｃｔ， Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ａｌｒｅａｄｙ ｐｌａｎｎｅｄ ｏｕｔ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ． ：Ｄ Ｂｕｔ ｉｔ'ｄ ｂｅ ｆｕｎ ｔｏ ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｓｐｅｃｔｕｃｕｌａｔｅ！ Ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｇｕｅｓｓ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｇｉｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｏｎｅ ｂｉｇ ｇｌｏｍｐ．．． ａｎｄ ｍａｙｂｅ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｇｉｖｅ．

Ｒｉｇｈｔ， Ｅｎｊｏｙ！

* * *

**Chapter 6: **His kiss

* * *

Tsuna was shaken awoke by Reborn. He usually slept like a log, but when he had those words of Reborn's, he jolted up immediately-like a natural instinct. The crisp blanket and comfortable bed that weren't his were suddenly not that comfortable. Where was he? Like a lost child, he turned around to take in the surroundings. The white curtains were drawn open, showing a starless night. It made him felt like that morning, when he realized his world was turned upside down by a single man.

A familiar waft of espresso, gunpowder and cigarettes was lingering in this room.

"_Your mother's in the hospital."_

Under the dim light illuminated from the moon, Reborn's features seem to appear sharper than before. The brunette stared at him, and then slowly, snapped back to reality.

"You're joking aren't you…?"

Reborn would have snorted if it wasn't a serious matter. The hitman nodded his head slowly, seizing the boy's hand. They were to waste no time if he wanted to see his mother… maybe see his mother alive. He dragged him out of his house and into his black Audi R8. He waited for Tsuna to enter the car, or to open the car door, but he stood there, visibly stunned at what he had said.

They were at his personal garage in the building.

The brat stood there frozen, as if waiting for some miracle to occur-or someone to tell him that, 'hey, I'm just joking'. The world's never a gentle place or for the weak-hearted. You just have to face it and move on or face being eliminated. The hitman, never being good at patient, got out of the car. He opened his car door to the sit opposite of him, and pushed the boy in. He had no idea why he's doing something as ridiculous as this, to babysit a fling he had with. He scoffed at his idea of being a responsible principal-so he had to look after his students. He was never a responsible principal. If he was, he wouldn't be caning dame-Tsuna.

_It was only a one-night stand, so why was he so intent on helping the boy? _

No reasons in his mind could reason with that statement. While the brunette was still in a state of shock, Reborn stepped on his pedal and sped off to the hospital.

Perhaps it's because he feels like being superman for the poor brat, perhaps, he reasoned, and he even missed showering and cleaning his body for this brat. This better be good.

* * *

When they had finally reached the hospital, Reborn had to literally pull the brat out of his car and carry him all the way to his mother's room, after finding out which ward his mother is at.

The smell of antiseptic invaded both their nostrils. A smell that Tsuna was already used to smelling, after countless attempts of people bullying him and hitting him. Tsuna peered at Reborn, who was still pulling him by his collar, or rather, dragging him to his mother's room.

He had to be strong now. He had to be, for his mother, who's in critical condition now. He had no idea what had happened, but at least he could bear to be happy in front of his mother, or smile.

The doctor was still inside the room inspecting the pipes and many tubes connected to her body, checking her pulse and heartbeat. He pushed open the white doors to the emergency ward. The doctor nodded and gestured to him that they'll meet outside to discuss about his mother's condition after he visits her.

His mother was all patched up, wrapped in white bandage, like those TV-dramas where people got themselves into a really fatal accident. Perhaps his mother was into one too…?

Tsuna inched himself towards his mother slowly, careful not to trip over the wires and the tubes. He was afraid that once he tripped over once, the wirings might be unplucked and his mother would be in danger again. His mother had an oxygen mask on. He touched his mother's pale face.

"Okaa-san…" Tsuna called, forcing a smile to his face.

His mother responded by prying her own eyelids open. The brunette clutched his mother's cold hands, and tried to warm it up. His mother's gentle brown orbs were reassuring. His mother raised her hand to cup Tsuna's face, to feel him. To Nana, it seemed that at least Tsuna was well. His wounds had also been recovering, from the looks of it.

Reborn was outside the ward.

He didn't want to enrage Nana, who's in such a bad shape now. He shouldn't even be here, but he was. He could probably stop all these things he has done with Tsuna, which would put her at ease.

Once Tsuna was out of the ward after watching his mother gradually close her lids, he tugged her in and watches her sleeping face from the glass window. The doctor was then called back to them, who explained to them how she is doing or coping.

"She's out of the red-zone for now, but we still have to carry out more tests and keep her on check. She had hit her head, so she might be in a state of coma the next time you visit her." The doctor said, scribbling some notes on his clipboard.

"C-Coma?"

"Yes. We wouldn't be sure then when she will wake up. There's a 50% chance of that."

The boy nodded in response to what the doctor said. At least his mother was safe. The thought of suffering alone at home, with no dinner, breakfast or homemade-bentos prepared by his mother terrified him.

"As to her being assaulted, it has become a police case. I'll let the cops handle this." The doctor further informed, then nodded to them and strolled away.

As on cue, the cops managed to find their way to him after the doctor was gone. One of the cops introduced himself as Alaude. He looked like the reincarnation of Hibari, and Tsuna was tempted to ask him if he was related to Hibari, but didn't because he's afraid of the intimidating man.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are the son of Sawada Nana, aren't you?"

The boy nodded, as Reborn placed one of his hands on Tsuna's head for support, but Tsuna push his hands off his head, flinching. He was still not used to being touched by him, as he remembered the morning he was hit by him. It brought back unpleasant memories to him.

Alaude narrowed his eyes slightly at Reborn.

"You're not in the mafia…are you?" Alaude spat, eyes straying to Reborn. Reborn acted as if Alaude said nothing of concerned to him.

"Cut to the chase and just tell us about the victim." Reborn muttered, getting impatient already. He adjusted his fedora to hide his eyes from being in view, as Tsuna turned to him when Alaude asked the question.

_Does that mean that Reborn was involved in the mafia? _

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Alaude closed his eyes to prevent them from rolling his eyes at Reborn.

Alaude produced a photograph of Iemitsu from his folder he's carrying.

"Do you recognize this man?"

All his thoughts about the mafia was gone, instead, it was switched to his thoughts on the photo.

The brunette was stunned. The man that caused his family to shatter into pieces, his mom to cry every single night along in the kitchen, the man that abandoned him, the man that he detested deep down in his heart-he remembered his eyes, nose, and every single bloody feature about him. How could he not recognize him?

"He's… he… used to be my f-f… he's someone who brought me to life." Tsuna uttered.

He didn't want to say the word 'father', because that man had never been a father, never done his duty as a father and had never been home. The reason why he had recognized him was from the photos of his devoted mother, whenever she looked at his photo and sobbed alone. The photo was of his mother and that man, smiling in some stupid theme park, hand-in-hand, when Nana thought it was real that someone liked her, someone cherished her, someone loved her who had no one else waiting for them in somewhere like Italy.

Alaude gave him a slight nod, and produced another photo. It was a photo of a woman who had light brown hair and purple orbs. She looked strict, but her eyes illuminated a sort of glow that you could tell she's gentle.

"I don't know her… who is she?"

Alaude paused, and then turned to look at Reborn, giving him a curt glance.

"She's Oregano Sawada."

_Sawada? _Tsuna recognized the name. He had heard snippets of his mother's conversations with that man. From what he had learnt, Oregano was definitely the name of that man's wife in Italy. If so, what has she got to do with this?

The boy gazed at the policeman dressed in black.

"She assaulted your mother."

Tsuna felt dizzy all of a sudden, why would the legitimate wife attack his mother? He didn't understand. He balled his hands into fists. They had nothing to do with that man already! Weren't that man and his family hurting them enough? What more did they want from them?

"What…?" It was all Tsuna managed to say.

"Iemitsu Sawada is dead." Alaude murmured. It was the dead of the night, and that man is dead.

That man is dead. His mother's love of her life is dead. How is she going to accept that? She had cried for him every single day, so imagine her in such a bad condition, and the police interrogating her about the death of that man. He felt nothing over the man's death, nothing. If not, he felt that he should at least feel guilty about the man's death, but he felt nothing.

To him, he had turned into a cold blooded monster.

"Please don't tell my mother."

It was the first thing he could come up to think of, and it was the first thing he could utter right now, when his world starts to crumble down.

"We will have to. It is the part of the interrogation system, I don't care about whether your mother dies or not. I just want to get my work done. Interfere with my work and I'll cut you down." The police officer said brusquely, and then he spun around, leaving Tsuna along with Reborn again.

* * *

Reborn suggested they go for a coffee, but Tsuna declined. The hitman drag him out to the nearby coffee shop anyway.

He didn't like people not listening to him; he didn't like people defying him, to put it simply. The result to Tsuna not obeying him?-Reborn forcing a kiss on his lips.

They were just outside the glass doors of a nearby 24 hour coffee shop when he did that. He gripped him by his shoulders to stop him from moving. Reborn then planted a kiss on Tsuna's lips, biting and coaxing his lips to open up while Reborn thrusts his tongue in. Tsuna felt himself turning red.

Tsuna was horrified. Why was he doing it in front of a coffee shop where all the customers inside had a good view of what they were doing? Maybe not… because it was dark outside but still…

He kept his eyes wide open, while trying to push him off. He really didn't want Reborn to touch him… he really didn't…

The thought of him lashing him with his belt and cane scares him, too, too much. He's too afraid to believe Reborn wouldn't hurt him. He wanted no more pain. It was scary, pain from this man felt so dark, so lonely, it made him sob. He didn't want to be vulnerable again.

A part of him was telling him to kiss the man back, but no, he never did. Didn't the man have limits? He was his principal! What if someone sees them? The boy has his hands on Reborn's chest, feeling the stable heartbeat of his while trying to push him off. Tsuna's heart was frantic.

Reborn craned and bent his body down a little to kiss Tsuna properly. He had his hands within Tsuna's fluffy hair, and had pushed Tsuna's head closer to him. His other hand snaked around Tsuna's waist to keep Tsuna from falling, bringing his body closer to Reborn's.

Reborn's tongue was savouring every part of Tsuna's tavern-the sweet saliva of his that tasted of sweet caramel, his tongue caressing Tsuna's, then licking his lips.

The boy found himself gradually closing his eyes under the dim lighting of the street lamp.

As soon as they parted, Tsuna pushed himself away from his principal. When Reborn tried to grab him, his only response was to reject at him.

"Don't…d-don't touch me…please…"

Reborn smirked. Tsuna clearly did enjoy the kiss. Both of them know it, deep down in their heart, even if Tsuna was to be in denial, he knows it. Reborn merely enjoyed teasing the boy, deep down, a certain part of his sadistic self likes breaking things. It was just lust.

It would never be affection. He hadn't felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't.

He was just merely interested in the boy, nothing more and nothing less to help him.

The boy was just something to kill time. The boy couldn't die because he's something that belongs to him, and he tends to be possessive. That's all.

He pulls the brat to the coffee shop. Inside the cosy shop, a waitress who came to take their order could be seen winking to the hitman. Tsuna would have rolled his eyes, if not for the troubling thoughts in his mind. He switched out all the conversation between Reborn and the waitress. Having his head on the table and his hands covering folded in front of his head; Tsuna couldn't help but feel hurt.

His mother might be in a coma, that man's wife killed that man and assaulted his mother. Reborn forced himself on him-which wasn't really that bad, but it really wasn't a good thing, because he didn't want him to touch him.

Regret, regret, regret-his life is full of nothing but it.

Certainly, he had regretted going to the pub. Why was he so stupid, to cling on hope, to follow what Kyoko had given him? Now he had landed himself in heaps of trouble, and somehow, every time he lost his raison d'etre, this man manages to appear like a magic genie to give him one.

He felt his pride fading away, washing away when he's with this man. He's tearing down his covers one by one… yet he's the only one who would listen.

Is that man… an angel or a devil?

He's not so sure anymore… the boundaries between black and white were already blurred.

"Reborn… what are you…?" _To me…_

* * *

His principal never gave him an answer. After his cup of espresso and forcing Tsuna to finish the plate of Carbonara he ordered in the café, Reborn stalked off to somewhere, not stating where he's going. All he left with Tsuna is his contact number, which Reborn made sure the brunette save it inside his phone.

"_Put the name of the contact as 'Master'." Reborn teased, smirking. _

_The boy blushed red at his words. _

"_No." He rejected the idea, typing 'Principal' into his phone._

Tsuna decided to head back to the hospital, alone in the middle of the night. The street was dark. He was afraid, but he pretended as if he was not and carried on walking towards the hospital, using the directions on his Google maps. On the way back, while strolling towards the traffic light, he spotted a whiff of silver mane.

Was that…Gokudera-san?

He was about to cross the street while a red car was about to dash past the street. Tsuna pulled Gokudera's arm to get him to safety, while the car dashed past. What was the silver haired man thinking?

"G-gokudera-san…?" Tsuna stuttered, because he's afraid of Gokudera. He still remembered how he made him eat his share of food, rendering him into the intensive care ward.

Gokudera snapped out of his trance, aware that Tsuna was holding his hands. After a few moments of silence, he realized what had happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi had saved him again.

"Sawada-sama!" He exclaimed, stunning Tsuna in the dark street.

The street lamp flashed-its lights faulty due to many years of working. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sawada-sama? _Gokudera proceeded to clutch Tsuna, holding him into an embrace.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna yelped in response to his embrace.

Only when he felt Gokudera hugging him tighter, refusing to let go, then he realized that Gokudera needed a hug. Gokudera was afraid too, of what he wasn't sure, but he was. Gokudera was just like him, desolately lonely, in this cruel world.

"Gokudera-san, are you okay? …I think you've got the wrong person. Do you need to see the doctor?"

The silver haired man shook his head.

"Just let me stay like this for a moment…Sawada-sama."

Tsuna nodded in consent. Gokudera Hayato appeared in woe as he was right now, so for now, he allowed him to be comforted by his warmth, and in return, Tsuna gave him his warmth, as a way of comforting each other, that someone is there for them. Even if Gokudera is a gangster or gave him crude remarks the last time they met, it didn't matter.

He could erase all that because Tsuna believes Gokudera is just protecting himself, much akin to him, who built up a barrier between several of his classmates who wished to be his friends.

Gokudera didn't cry. His father had just disowned him. There was nothing to cry about-he knew it, Bianchi was the apple of his eye, and he listened to everything that witch-his sister said. Even that time when his mother was involved in a car accident, his father wasn't there at her burial, because Bianchi wanted to go to the theme park.

They broke the embrace a few moments later, and walked to the hospital.

"Gokudera-san…are you okay now?"

The dark street didn't seem so scary right now, with Gokudera by his side.

"Sawada-sama, I'm fine, please don't worry about me, and you could call me anything you like."

Tsuna froze. What? Wasn't Gokudera rude to him a few days ago? Was he being capricious?

"Uhm… then I'll call you Gokudera-kun… uh…about the hospital incident…" Tsuna prattled, trying to find the right words to apologize.

"Sawada-sama! I'm sorry about that day!" Gokudera shouted, bowing down begging for forgiveness.

Tsuna was sure Gokudera needed to see a psychiatrist. After much pleading from Tsuna, Gokudera finally stood up.

"I should be sorry." Tsuna said, explaining that if he didn't give Gokudera his share, he wouldn't be in such a bad shape. Initially he thought Gokudera, after listening to what he had to say would be angry, but he wasn't.

"It's my duty as Sawada-sama's personal assistant to protect you from dangers!"

Tsuna was speechless. He didn't know what else to say to Gokudera, who had made set his mind about being his personal assistant. He didn't need a personal assistant. No matter what the brunette says, Gokudera endeavoured to do it. He even swore he'll protect Tsuna through the depths of hell.

"Gokudera-kun… you don't need to do such things for me… All I want…would possibly for you to be…a…" Tsuna paused, thinking. Smiling, he answered him.

"A friend."

Gokudera paused, while journeying back to the hospital at exact time of 02:32 A.M. The brunette suddenly seemed to be glowing in the dark to him, like a god beside him.

"Unless you don't want to?" Tsuna asked, big eyes causing him to appear more innocent.

"O-of course not!"

Gokudera blushed. Gokudera felt hopeful. Tsuna felt less lonely. Both of them felt some light shed in their hearts.

* * *

It was about 2:30 A.M. when they were at the gates of the hospital. Tsuna was reluctant to go in, half because he was tired, the other half because he didn't want to see his mother, or didn't want to accept his mother in such a bad shape.

While they were at the gates of the hospital, Tsuna spotted another familiar character. That tanned skin…brown irises… black hair…carrying a baseball bat. It was Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna kept his head lowered, pretending he didn't know Yamamoto while he was at the gate. Why would Yamamoto be in the hospital at such a peculiar time?

Yamamoto accidentally bumped into Tsuna.

Gokudera reacted almost instantly, grabbing him by the collar.

"You idiot! Keep your eyes up when walking and apologize to Sawada-sama!" Gokudera shouted in Tsuna's defence.

Tsuna immediately started apologizing to Yamamoto, but kept his head down.

"Sorry, it wasn't done on purpose. Are you okay?" Yamamoto apologized too, a fake smile plastered up his face.

He turned to Gokudera to tell him to stop it, but Gokudera just wouldn't let it go.

"I'm fine." Tsuna muttered quickly, shifting away from Yamamoto's sight.

However, Gokudera just wouldn't let it go. Out of impulse, he punched Yamamoto, right in his face. Gokudera pounced on the black haired man. Tsuna was shocked. What was Gokudera doing? Just as he was about to land another punch, Tsuna stopped him.

"G-gokudera-kun! Stop it!" Tsuna managed to pluck Gokudera away from Yamamoto. Yamamoto had his injured eye Gokudera punched into covered by his right hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…?" Yamamoto called out, finally recognizing Tsuna. Tsuna immediately apologized to Yamamoto, in place of Gokudera.

"…So you're doing this to take revenge on me for what happened during physical education…? That's mean…Sawada-san." Yamamoto had his head lowered, though his blood dripping down his forehead.

"…No!" Tsuna argued, but deciding that it wasn't the time to argue, brought Yamamoto back into the hospital. Yamamoto tried to shrug him off, but Tsuna just wouldn't budge. Tsuna somehow managed to convince Gokudera to carry Yamamoto into the clinic, which Gokudera claimed, "only for Sawada-sama!"

Yamamoto had also denied Gokudera touching him, but Gokudera was too stubborn not to heed to Tsuna's requests.

In the end, they got him into hospital, and got him treated. The 3 of them went in together, because Yamamoto didn't want to see the doctor. The doctor said Yamamoto had also hurt his hand, and might not be able to play baseball again. The baseball captain took it in like it was nothing, shrugging it away. He acted like he didn't care, didn't mind whether he could play or not.

Tsuna could tell that he cared. Tsuna could tell that he cared too much to give up the sport, but he said nothing. Yamamoto wouldn't listen to him.

The baseball captain just nodded at what the doctor said to do.

Now the brunette got why Yamamoto didn't want to see the doctor. He didn't want to see the doctor because of his hand, not because of the wound Gokudera caused. After Tsuna's classmate was all patched up, they went out of the consultation room.

Tsuna offered to pay for his medical fees, but Yamamoto rejected it immediately.

"Sawada-san, just mind your own business." That was all Yamamoto told him. The baseball captain gave him a tight smile. Gokudera wanted to hit him again, but luckily this time the brunette managed to stop him.

Gokudera returned to his ward after sending Tsuna to his mother's intensive care ward. Apparently, he has switched to a normal ward and had escaped out of the hospital for some reason he didn't want to say. Tsuna was curious, but didn't pry. When he was back, the doctor approached him immediately, face grim.

Oh god, Tsuna wasn't ready for this; Tsuna knows it, even without the doctor saying.

He knows full well what the doctor is going to say, he knows it. The doctor approaches him.

* * *

Notes:

You guys probably remember Oregano right? XD. Go check the Reborn!Wiki if you don't remember her.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｏｋａｙ， Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ａｎ ｉｄｉｏｔｉｃ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｎａｍｅ． Ｂｕｔ ｓｅｒｉｏｕｓｌｙ， ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｏｆ ａｎｙ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｎａｍｅ． Ｓｏ ｊｕｓｔ ｋｉｌｌ ｍｅ ；Ａ；．

Ｔｈｅｒｅ'ｄ ｂｅ ａ ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｅ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， Ｔｓｕｎａ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｈａｖｅ ａ ｇｕｅｓｔ． Ｌｅｔ'ｓ ｓｅｅ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｇｕｅｓｓ ｗｈｏ ｔｈｅ ｇｕｙ ｉｓ． Ｃｏｏｋｉｅｓ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｏｓｅ ｗｈｏ ｇｕｅｓｓ ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔｌｙ！

Ａｓ ｔｏ ｗｈｙ Ｇｏｋｕｄｅｒａ ｓｔａｎｄｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｒｅｅｔ， ｉｔ'ｄ ｂｅ ｒｅｖｅａｌｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， ｓｏ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｍａｋｅ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ｓｅｎｓｅ， ｕｎｌｅｓｓ ｙｏｕ ｒｅａｄ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ． （Ｐｒｏｂａｂｌｙ， ｏｒｚ ｉ'ｍ ｊｕｓｔ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ｗｒｉｔｅｒ'ｓ ｂｌｏｃｋ．）

Ａｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｐｒｏｂａｂｌｙ ｋｎｏｗ ｗｈａｔ ｔｈｅ ｄｏｃｔｏｒ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｓａｙｉｎｇ ｒｉｇｈｔ？

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／Ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ！


	8. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　７：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｅｍｂｒａｃｅ

Wine, Espresso & a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｕｈ ｗｅｌｌ， ｉ ｍａｎａｇｅｄ ｔｏ ｓｑｕｅｅｚｅ ｓｏｍｅ ｔｉｍｅ ｏｕｔ， ｓｏ ｔｈｅｒｅ！ Ａ ｎｅｗ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｕｐｄａｔｅ！ ＸＤ．．． Ｎｏｗ ｉ ｌｏｏｋ ａｔ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｃｋ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｎｇｓ ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｄｏｎｅ ａｎｄ ｆｅｅｌ ｌｉｋｅ ｆａｉｎｔｉｎｇ． ＊ｓｉｇｈ＊

**Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ： **Ｎｅｖｅｒ ｄｉｄ ｉ ｏｗｎ ＫＨＲ．

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇ： Ｍ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｋｎｏｗ ｔｈｅ ｄｒｉｌｌ．＊ｗｉｎｋ ｗｉｎｋ＊**

**Ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄ ｂｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ－ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ａｓ ａｌｗａｙｓ ：Ｄ**

Ｗｅｌｌ， ｅｎｊｏｙ！

* * *

**Chapter 7: **His embrace

* * *

The doctor approaches Tsuna.

"I hate to inform you of this, but your mother is currently in a state of coma. We're not sure when she'll wake up. She knows about your father's death. It was reported to her before she fell into a state of coma." The doctor said, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulders.

He should have known it. Tsuna feels nothing but despair now. It was as if his whole world gone wrong. Why his mother?! Why couldn't it be the other woman his father was with? Why, why, why!

The cuts on his wrists began to throb and hurt. He touches his wrists. He wouldn't want to attempt another round of suicide again. What if his mother wakes up? What if she never wakes up again?

He felt as if being thrown in oblivion, cast off to die. The question is: then again, what is his reason for living?

What is there to expect? Now that his father is dead, and his mother in coma, what about the hospital bills he had to pay? He had no relatives or friends he could stay with. He had nothing…

Knowing that fretting over him is worthless, he racked his brain for something that could at least pay the first month of his mother's bills.

"_Tsu-kun!" His mother calls, putting the steaming hot breakfast on the table. Tsuna smiles and eats what his mother had prepared for him. The comforting scent of miso soup and eggs wafted the air on a regular Saturday morning. _

_It was something he liked, sitting on the dining table with his mother, the French windows they had in their kitchen wide open, enjoying the light scent of the morning dew, the sight of sun rise slowly pouring sunlight into earth, making the landscape outside yellow and green._

That was the days when life was still regular, in normality for him. Despite being bullied regularly in school, there was still the comfort of returning to his mother's arms, that everything was safe because she was there for him, that she'd protect him from everything. It didn't matter if everyone calls him a 'Mama's-boy'. In times of emergency, he remembers that his mother had saved up some money in the bank, which the debit card must never be used, unless it's something really serious.

Then he realized something. His bag was not with him. He retraced back his steps. His bag was still with him when Reborn picked him up at evening yesterday. He must have left it at his house. Heaving a sigh, he fished out his phone from his pocket and texted his principal. Luckily he had his keys with him, hung on with a keychain on his belt.

**To: **+xxx-RRRR-RRRR Principal Reborn

**Subject: **My bag

_Could you please mail my bag to my house? Thank you. Please don't come to my house personally. I am not home. I will pay for the express mail fees, and I'll pay you through mail. Please don't abuse your authority as the principal too, and I hope you will delete my number of your contacts. Don't reply to this because I will not reply to you._

He went inside the cold hospital ward to tug his mother in, brushing slips of her hair to the side before leaving.

It was now 3:45 AM. Tsuna's body certainly felt dead tired, but his mental state was wide awake.

If there was this thing called fate, Tsuna would certainly have despised it. Since he didn't have his wallet with him, he could only walk home. The moment he left the hospital, a black sports car was right in front of the gates of it, and yes, his principal stood by his car, leering at him.

He gulped.

* * *

Immediately his principal placed his hands around his neck, pulling Tsuna to him, then together with him, he dragged him towards the car. He knows that Tsuna wouldn't go willingly with him.

"L-Let go of me! Didn't I tell you _not _to find me?" Reborn would have rolled his eyes, but he said nothing but made a clicking sound with his tongue. The brat was annoying. Why couldn't he just accept that he's sending him home or what-or-not?

"Shut up. Or do you want me to kiss you to shut you up?" they were finally in his car, and Tsuna remained silent afterwards.

He kept his eyes looking at the window, refusing to look at the hitman. It was about 10 minutes of car drive only did Tsuna talk.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna questioned, finally turning to look at him.

"My place."

He parked at his garage as usual. Tsuna recognized the familiar scent, it gives him a sort of comfort, but unlike the scent in his memories, this one was more…different. Reborn slammed the door shut and threw his keys on the table.

The man went inside his room, rummaging his closet for something. After a few moments he threw a towel, a dress shirt and a pair of boxers to him. Tsuna almost dropped the clothes.

"You can use my bathroom." He said, pointing to the bathroom at his room on the right.

He pushed the brunette in before he muttered any objections. His bathroom was something very transparent. It was that sort of bathroom that had glass doors and glass panels. Even the shelves that hold his toiletries were made of transparent glass.

"N-no! I came here to take my bag. Nothing else. I don't want a bath, I could shower at home. Please… send me home." Tsuna pleaded, but was fallen on deaf ears.

Reborn was rummaging through his closet for something again.

"Didn't you say you were dirty? Let me _clean _you up now." The hitman says, gathering his towel and a pair of black silk pyjamas.

"No… I never said that." Tsuna denied, pushing the glass doors open to run out of the room.

"Dame-Tsuna… let me in." Reborn says, pulling the glass doors. Tsuna continued clutching to the doors, refusing to let Reborn in.

"No!" Tsuna yelled, trying his best to keep the glass door closed. He knows he can't keep it closed forever. The horror of that night was still buried in his heart. He was disheartened. Being with this man made him vulnerable, much like a glass doll, you could shatter it any time.

"Please…no…" Tsuna cried, letting go of the glass doors. He doesn't have as much strength as Reborn, he knows. Reborn pulls open the glass doors.

"I'm not going to do anything to you if you're don't consent to it, dame-Tsuna." He claimed, removing his clothes piece by piece. Tsuna saw his bloodstains on his clothes that weren't present a few hours ago when he saw him. He opens his mouth to ask, but closes it back, knowing that it would be futile to ask because he'll never get the answer.

Throwing his clothes in a laundry bin somewhere near, he finds Tsuna staring at him.

"Why aren't you striping? You want me to do it for you?"

"Uh… no. You can take a bath first. I'll wait outside and bath when you're done." Tsuna murmured, pushing the glass door to exit.

Reborn embraced him from behind, causing a squeak in Tsuna.

"I'll be gentle, I promise, dame-Tsuna." Tsuna felt like his heart was about to jump out. _What? _

"Besides, it saves water." He continues, slipping his hands into Tsuna's pants. Intercourse is a form of affection isn't it? He had already lost his mother in a way, where their lives would never revert to the same again, even if she wakes up. Since Iemitsu died, they wouldn't have any alimony. Will Reborn care for him…if he does this? Reborn's hands slip through his underwear, squeezing his balls.

"Ahh…!" Tsuna moaned.

Why is he so desperate to be loved? He doesn't have the answer to it. He's just weak, ready to melt and break into pieces whenever he's being caressed by this man. No. Reborn lets his hands massage Tsuna's member, fingers tracing circles on his tip.

"Will you…care for me?" Tsuna whispers, grabbing Reborn's other free hand. Reborn looks surprised at what he said. Care? He certainly doesn't know how to care for him. He laughed darkly.

"Dame-Tsuna, I don't care. I don't love. I feel nothing for you except sexual attraction. In other words, you're my fuck partner. I can give you money if you want. I'll buy you things you want, just as long as you give me your body and submit to me." Reborn whispers back, nibbling on Tsuna's ears. Tsuna writhed.

"…I see…" Tsuna chuckled. Reborn licks Tsuna's neck, leaving love bites there. He'd have to wear a scarf to school again tomorrow.

"Ngh…!" He was desperate. He wanted someone to listen to him.

"Please… for tonight then…?" Tsuna begged, moving Reborn's hands, slipping them inside his uniform.

"Hn…" Reborn answered, continuing moving his hands. He unbuckles Tsuna's belt and pants, throwing them in the bin. He continues to discard the rest of his clothing, until both of them are stark naked. It wasn't Tsuna's first time seeing Reborn naked, but it was his first time being clearly awake of what he's doing. How it's wrong. How he doesn't care its wrong-wrong in many, many different ways. He blushed, looking away as Reborn unscrews the tap to the bathtub.

"Come here."

Reborn climbs into the bathtub filled with warm water, and invites Tsuna in.

Tsuna kept his hands covering his rear, slowly entering the warm tub. The warm tub stings his injuries on his butt and wrists, but he doesn't mind. He slowly relaxes in the bath when Reborn did nothing but let the water level rise in the tub.

Keeping his head down, he hugged himself, with his legs folded in such a way that it covers his rear.

Reborn screws the tap.

"Look at me." Reborn commands. Tsuna immediately looked at Reborn, blushing immediately. This time, he had a clear look of the naked Reborn, legs spread wide open. Reborn gestures him closer to him, which Tsuna inched towards.

Impatient, Reborn pushes himself closer to Tsuna.

"You know… you can cry, dame-Tsuna. I don't mind… but you can only cry in front of me, not anybody else, understand?" Reborn pulls Tsuna into an embrace, where for once Reborn felt nervous and jumpy about it.

Reborn could feel his accelerating heartbeat. Tsuna starts to tear up, whimper, sob and finally starts wailing, hands wrapped around Reborn's chest for support.

He felt useless… hadn't he vowed not to cry in front of this man again since he caned him? He wanted to convince himself it was all a mistake…crying in front of him.

Reborn felt Tsuna's wet tears sliding down his well-toned chest, but was unsure of how else to comfort him. Reborn could feel himself getting more and more possessive of the brat. It has just been about a week since they met. Why? Why is he allowing the teen affect him so much? Perhaps only he has seen every side of the brat.

"Kaa-san's… in… a coma! She might …never wake up!... Please…help me… that bastard man is dead… where am I going to get …the money?"

Reborn cups Tsuna's chin for a kiss, the same way he did the night. He spreads Tsuna's legs and starts scissoring his entrance, inserting fingers. He starts trailing kisses to his collarbone and bit into his neck, on the same spot the last time he did. He thrusts his fingers into his entrance, trying to find his prostate, using the water as lubricant. When he hits the spot, Tsuna moaned.

Repeatedly, he abuses the spot, thrusting his fingers in.

Tsuna mewled, a muffled sound because his head is buried deep in Reborn's chest. Tsuna removes himself from Reborn's chest, the blush on his face still present.

"Please… love me…" Tsuna whispered, pushing Reborn's member deep into his entrance.

Reborn licks the tears off Tsuna. To Reborn, that brat was stupid, dumb ignorant…yet he can't leave him alone. Love? How's he going to give the brat love when he himself doesn't know how to love?

"Ah…!" Tsuna whimpers, temporary seeing white because of the little foreplay they did. His back hurt, and his whole body throbbed. He felt _complete_, for once, even if his rear hurt. Willingly he spread his legs wider to adapt to Reborn's erect member that had pre-cum leaking out of the tip.

"You are so tight…dame-Tsuna…" Reborn purred, hands moving to rub against Tsuna's pink nipples.

"You… you were the only person that cared…" Tsuna admitted, arching his body, pulling Reborn into an intimate kiss. Their tongues danced together, with Tsuna mimicking the way that Reborn kissed. Tsuna tasted of the carbonara he ate earlier, and of light orange juice.

Since Reborn only drunk espresso, he tasted of that, the usual taste of his. Reborn had once hand on Tsuna's back to support him, and another on Tsuna's member, pumping it.

"But…please don't leave me to die…" Tsuna cried, as Reborn began to move without warning.

"Ahnnn…ngh…" Tsuna moaned, keeping his hands laced around Reborn's neck. Reborn kept going faster and faster, uncaring of how Tsuna adapted. If doing this would help Reborn love him, then he'll do it…anything to be loved, to be noticed, to be cared about. However, Reborn is a skilful lover, he knows where to hit and where is the most pleasurable. Tsuna quivered, writhing again as he hits his prostate. Feeling his inner muscle walls clench against Reborn's member, Tsuna holds Reborn tightly.

"Ngh… I…"

"Ahhh…!"

Reborn let out a low moan, then he cummed. Tsuna felt the warm, wet sticky liquid filling him, and moaned. Tsuna's moans were music to Reborn's ears. It was high-pitched, sometimes resembling a girl's, and quite sexy (to him).

Soon afterwards, Tsuna cummed. He used the last of his energy to pull Reborn into a kiss, before collapsing. Reborn emptied the bathtub, promptly grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezing a generous amount of it in his hands. He spread some of the brunette's head, some on his.

That was followed by a quick rinse from the showerhead, with Reborn standing up to grab that. Tsuna was still panting and it hurt too much for him to get up. He had completely broken down and melted in front of the man. It was embarrassing. He did it again. So Reborn showered him and himself and dressed him up in his clothes.

Without further ado, he carried Tsuna bridal style to his bed, and tugged both of them in. Reborn would later have to explain not going to school and Tsuna skipping school again. It was lack of professionalism for him to do that, but it's not a job, he'd like to think of it as a favour to Timoteo.

* * *

The next day they woke up at mid-afternoon. It was Friday. Tsuna had school, so the moment he woke up, he pushed Reborn away from the embrace they were having last night, jolted up to the pain on his back and limped himself to change back to his clothes, but only to find the clothes still in the laundry bin, unwashed.

Reborn woke up immediately Tsuna moved. His eyes snapped open.

"We'll skip school for today, dame-Tsuna. If you'd like to catch up with your homework, I could personally _tutor _you." His principal stated, rolling away from the covers. The clothes of his looked too huge for Tsuna, with his dress shirt slumping down and his boxers almost loose enough to drop, but in turn he could see Tsuna's legs, white, soft-looking and silky.

"Come here." Reborn says, inviting Tsuna to bed again. It was tempting for Tsuna, who wanted some affection, but he shook his head. Reborn lazily walked to Tsuna, licking his neck. Tsuna shivered.

They were interrupted by a phone call from Tsuna's phone. It irritated Reborn, so he grabbed Tsuna's phone and answered it.

"Tsk. Alaude." Reborn said the moment he answered the damn phone.

From the other end of the phone, Alaude felt like hissing at him but he didn't. Tsuna reached up to snatch his phone back, wanting to know about the news Alaude's going to tell him, but Reborn just kept his other hand to refrain him from doing so.

"Give the phone to Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't care about your nightly activities with the brat, even if he suffers from anal carnage." Alaude replied, inwardly cursing Reborn.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll answer for the brat. Stop your bitching so we can get down to business."

Alaude hissed at Reborn. He swore to himself one day he'd catch the hitman in action and personally put him behind bars.

"I need him to come down to identify the body of Iemitsu Sawada. So tell him that. I don't want to see you at my police headquarters, so you'd better not stay in my line of sight or I'll chop you down." Alaude informed, hanging the phone at once.

Reborn throws the phone back to Tsuna, striping of his clothes to change into the regular dress shirt and suit. Tsuna watched as he removes his clothes, turning away, embarrassed. Finally when Reborn places his signature fedora on, Tsuna removes his hands from his eyes. Reborn finally turns to Tsuna, and throws to him a black overalls and white shirt. It was still big for him, but at least it wouldn't be too loose and slip down of his shoulders.

He turned away when he finds Reborn looking at him changing. It was embarrassing, with his principal looking that way at him…and it reminds him of the _activities _they had last night. How he cried, and he was sure he was conscious. It was a part of him, even during his drunk moments, which wanted someone to love him, other than his mother.

Also, he has broken the promise to himself of not crying in front of him. He detested himself for being weak, and the whipping and caning session they had.

When he was changing, he finds the bite marks that had recovered there again. Luckily the black overalls and shirt covered enough skin to hide them.

"Let's go, dame-Tsuna."

* * *

The police headquarters was what of resembled an everyday building. Tsuna was stunned at first why Reborn would bring him to a shopping mall. They headed to the security office and Reborn said some things to the old security man, which he pressed some button. They took the second lift on the right through the emergency exit. Reborn pressed for the 8th floor.

The whole place was dark. It revealed a corridor walkway. Reborn opened the 3rd door, and at there, they saw Alaude and a few of his subordinates.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Alaude called, gesturing him over. During the car ride, Reborn had briefed him over about what they were going to do. He was just going to identify that man, and he has no idea why the police have him to do it.

"Wait. Why couldn't you get someone else to do it…? I haven't seen him for years…" Tsuna muttered, stepping at the side of the corpse in the cold freezing room. In the first place, he doesn't get why they were inside of a shopping mall inspecting that man's corpse.

"Hn…it's because you're the only one who could make an unbiased statement regarding the corpse's identity. We don't have Sawada Iemitsu's photo which has been deleted from our data base due to a recent inner error that occurred in our computers. We have already asked his other son, who is close to him to identify the body. Since he has stayed with him over the years, his statement would naturally be a biased one." Alaude explained, unzipping the bag to the corpse.

Tsuna blinked.

The man had black hair, which that man didn't have. The man has small nose, which he remembers that man had a much bigger nose. The man's soulless brown orb doesn't even resemble that man!

"W-Who is he? He doesn't look like that man…" Tsuna stated, taking a step away from the corpse. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the corpse.

"Good day to you, Moretti the murdered. I suggest you stop your act immediately before I kill you for real." Reborn greeted, tipping his fedora.

Moretti the murdered was a freelance employee, willing to play dead for to the maximum of 3 days for anyone and everyone. It has only been a day, so this mission has failed. The man jumped up of the corpse bag immediately, shocking some of Alaude's subordinates.

Tsuna squeaked, backing away from the once-dead man.

"Ah, you got me there." The man folded his legs, sitting on the black bag that once holds his corpse.

Alaude cleared his throat, holding handcuffs. He handcuffed and arrested the man for impersonation and the obstruction of solving a case. Soon Moretti was brought away to be interrogated through Alaude's torturing ways.

They exited the building. Iemitsu Sawada isn't dead. He's alive, on the loose, with his wife, the only conclusion Tsuna could draw out is this, and he has harmed his mother for no good reason.

Tsuna clenched his fists. He might be doing this to avoid paying alimony, but even if he doesn't want to pay it, he doesn't have to go to such extends! It was way ridiculous.

* * *

The hitman said he had something to do, and dropped of Tsuna and his bag near his vicinity, since he had something urgent he had to do. He could hear from the phone calls of his of him deriding the old man on the other side of the phone, speaking about something about a mission.

It was about a 10 minute walk away from his home, somewhere near the school.

He had to be careful to not be caught by any disciplinary committee members or he'll be dead meat, because he had skipped school today. Hibari doesn't care about his reasons for skipping school, all he cares about is that he's present in school.

Tsuna likes being alone sometimes, he enjoys the solitude, it gives him comfort that he has control of his own thoughts, and that the people in school wouldn't bully him. It was almost dusk by the time he walked past the school. He was still very troubled, and he didn't know how to face his principal about what he did yesterday.

If he could, he wants to die of embarrassment so he'll never have to face his principal ever again. Calling his principal to love him, really? That was the stupidest thing he had ever said.

He felt his face burning in embarrassment. A sudden screech put a complete halt to his thoughts.

Someone was standing at the roof. Was that… Yamamoto?

The tanned teen was standing at the edge of the roof, with his hands cast. Many of his so-called friends were panicking and jittery, and had even called the teacher for help. None of them seem to persuade him from his thoughts of jumping.

Without any further contemplation, Tsuna ran into the school wearing the clothes Reborn gave him.

He didn't know why, but inside his mind something is drawing him to talk to Yamamoto. If the Sawada Iemitsu incident didn't made him mad, then Yamamoto committing suicide over no reason at all made him mad.

Yamamoto had friends, whilst he didn't. Yamamoto had the abilities to swoon girls, was accomplished and not bullied. It was dumb of him to do this.

He ran up the stairs to the roof, not caring if people shrieked and screamed at him, scolding him 'dame-Tsuna has gone crazy'.

He made up to the roof panting, with lots of teachers, fans and students persuading him not to commit suicide, but none of them dare to cross the boundaries, over to the edge. The wind is big, but not big enough to push him down.

"…Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled from the back.

All of the heads turn their attention to him. They were whispering again, about all the things they disliked about him.

"…Sawada-san…? You came to see how pathetic I've become haven't you?" Yamamoto laughed, kicking off the piece of rock awkwardly.

Tsuna approached him silently, with most of his schoolmates standing in his way but he pushed them out of the way. He wasn't in the mood for fun and games right now.

"You really are pathetic… jumping down for no reasons." Tsuna muttered, stepping closer to Yamamoto. The rest of their schoolmates could only watch in trepidation of what would occur.

"I do have a reason, Sawada-san… I broke my arm. I can't play baseball now. No one's going to like me now because coach placed me as one of the most important players there, and I got careless and injured my arm. The only thing I am good at doing is baseball. Besides that, once I can't play baseball, I'll have no more fans, no more popularity, and no more friends. I don't want to be lonely like _you, _Sawada-san, I really don't want to be lonely." He whispered.

Tsuna frowned. If so, he'd rather be lonely than surrounded by fake friends.

"Just that you broke your arm you want to die? What about me? I got bullied and got called names, got myself thrown in the locker…" _had sex with my principal and had him beat you up, _"my mother in the hospital in coma now, with no money to foot the bill… what do you understand about me to comment about me?! All of you!"

"Have you tried committing suicide? Do you understand how much it hurts to do it? Have you?! No! Have you ever thought of your family? No!" Tsuna shouted, outraged at the stupid reason for committing suicide. Today really wasn't such a great day to him, and even he himself is surprised at his outburst.

"My mother died. My father doesn't care about me now, as long as he has his shop since mom died." Yamamoto uttered, trying to smile and look carefree about it, but it only gives his schoolmates behind a shiver down their spine.

"My father doesn't even want me!" Tsuna screeched.

"If you want to die so badly," he inched closer to Yamamoto "Then die!"

He pushes Yamamoto over to somewhere nearer to the edge.

"You are pathetic!" Tsuna spun his heels to exit out of the school building, but Yamamoto grabbed him. Together, the duo fell down the edge of the building, with Tsuna on top, who managed to grab on some land. Yamamoto held on to his leg.

"So you…want to live…?"

"That's right."

The two were later pulled up by some schoolmates. Tsuna left the school promptly, unwilling to talk to Yamamoto further due to still being angry at him. When the school idol came to talk to him, he gave her mild answers.

He didn't want to talk to her, but it wouldn't kill to answer to her.

Tsuna was just not in a good mood.

* * *

He went home quickly, escaping the sight of the disciplinary committee. The disciplinary committee head later goes on to disperse the crowd and 'bite Yamamoto to death'.

By the time Tsuna reaches home, it was 7:00 PM. He spent the rest of the evening watching his mother's favourite soap dramas, reminiscing the times they had when his mother calls him to watch the drama with him. She'd always be so touched with the drama she'd cry, and Tsuna would just say, 'Mou…Kaa-san…', but now there's no one here for him to watch dramas with.

He slept at his mother's bed, his mother's room. He missed her. Sawada Iemitsu hurt his mother… so badly… with feigning death.

He felt like crying again, but there were no more tears. He had cried enough over this. The world is just depressing with its fucked-up logic.

He slept comfortably, a dreamless sleep with his mother's scent.

"_Tsu-kun, I love you."_

"_Tsu-kun, remember to take your umbrella out!"_

"_Tsu-kun, take a handkerchief out with you!"_

"_Tsu-kun, let's make breakfast together!"_

"_Tsu-kun, no matter what others say, you are the best son I ever had!"_

That was when the doorbell rang; breaking free of his reverie he had of his mom's gentle voice. Who would come at Saturday at such a time?

He swung open the door, without looking at peephole. It might be the man who delivers newspaper, who his mother had subscribed to.

"Nice to meet you. I am Sawada Iemitsu's son."

* * *

Notes:

When Tsuna says he wants Reborn to love him, he _does not _love him, and so does Reborn. The only feelings they have is probably… pity…respect… mutual sexual attraction.

So as most of you guys guessed, Nana is in a coma.

And what you guys never did expect was that Iemitsu was alive. And none of you had guessed that Iemitsu had another son with Oregano. So… the question goes to: who's Iemitsu's other son?

So far, I'll give you a hint, none of you has guessed who's his son. ;A; why have everyone neglected him? (Maybe because he's a stickman, a cock block in the 0027 in a certain chapter… *ehem*) Enough clues given.

So basically everyone in this fic had their past fucked up, and I'm sorry about not explaining the Gokudera part, which I said would be this chapter. I'll put it next chapter, because there's too many things to write and too little time. And I have yet to unveil Reborn's past… which would take many chapters later.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｃｏｏｋｉｅｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｏｓｅ ｗｈｏ ｈａｓ ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔｌｙ ｇｕｅｓｓｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｉｄｅｎｔｉｔｙ ｏｆ ｈｉｓ ｓｏｎ！ ＸＤ ＯＭＧ， Ａｎｄ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ， ｙｕｐ， ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ． Ａｈａ， Ｉ ｇｕｅｓｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｉｎｔ ｗａｓ ａ ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ｔｏｏ ｏｂｖｉｏｕｓ ｗａｓｎ'ｔ ｉｔ？

Ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｂｅ ａ ｖｅｒｙ， ｖｅｒｙ ｓａｄ ｓｔｏｒｙ． （Ｉ ｈｏｐｅ）．．． ａｎｄ ｉ ｈｏｐｅ Ｔｓｕｎａ ｉｓｎ'ｔ ｔｏｏ ＯＯＣ ｏｒ ｗｅａｋ． Ｈｅ'ｓ ｊｕｓｔ ｂｅｅｎ ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ ａ ｌｏｔ ａｎｄ ｎｅｅｄ ｔｉｍｅｓ ｔｏ ａｄａｐｔ．

Ａｎｄ ｉ ｋｎｏｗ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｅｘ ｓｃｅｎｅ ｉｓｎ'ｔ _ｔｈａｔ _ｅｘｐｌｉｃｉｔ， ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｗａｎｔ ｉｔ ｔｏ． Ｔｈｅｙ ｗｅｒｅ ｓｕｐｐｏｓｅｄ ｔｏ ｈａｖｅ ｖａｎｉｌｌａ ｓｅｘ， ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｒｅ'ｓ ｐｒｅｔｔｙ ｍｕｃｈ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｙｏｕ ｃａｎ ｄｏ ｗｉｔｈ ｖａｎｉｌｌａ ｓｅｘ ｅｘｃｅｐｔ ｉｎｓｅｒｔｉｏｎ．．． ＬＯＬ． （Ｉ ｔｈｉｎｋ）．Ａｎｄ ｈｅ ｗａｓ ｓｕｐｐｏｓｅｄ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｇｅｎｔｌｅ．

Ｂｅｓｉｄｅｓ ｔｈａｔ， ａ **ｃｅｒｔａｉｎ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ **ｍａｄｅ ｍｅ ｗｒｏｔｅ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｃｅｎｅ！！ Ｙｏｕ ｐｒｏｂａｂｌｙ ｋｎｏｗ ｗｈｏ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ！！ Ｓｐａｍｍｉｎｇ ｍｅ ｓｈｏｗｅｒ ｓｅｘ ｉｎ ｍｙ ＰＭ ｉｎｂｏｘ！！ Ｓｏ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｍｉｇｈｔ ａｓ ｗｅｌｌ ｔｈａｎｋ ｔｈａｔ ｃｅｒｔａｉｎ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｓｃｅｎｅ ．．．

Ｒｉｇｈｔ， ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｆａｖ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ／ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ．

Ｉ'ｌｌ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｋｉｎｄｌｙ ｐｒｅｓｓ ｔｈｅ ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅ ｂｕｔｔｏｎ ｉｎｓｔｅａｄ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ａｌｅｒｔ ｂｕｔｔｏｎ！ Ａｎｄ ｏｆ ｃｏｕｒｓｅ， ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｉ ａｄｏｒｅ ｍｏｓｔ．

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ！


	9. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　８：　Ｈｉｓ　Ａｓｓｉｇｎｍｅｎｔ

Wine, Espresso & a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｓｏｒｒｙ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｌａｔｅ ｕｐｄａｔｅｓ， ｉ ｗａｓ ｒｅａｌｌｙ， ｒｅａｌｌｙ ｂｕｓｙ ｔｈｅ ｐａｓｔ ｆｅｗ ｄａｙｓ． Ａｎｄ Ｉ'ｍ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ａ ｍａｓｓｉｖｅ ｗｒｉｔｅｒ'ｓ ｂｌｏｃｋ． Ｉ ｏｎｌｙ ｇｏｔ ５－６ ｈｏｕｒｓ ｏｆ ｓｌｅｅｐ ａ ｄａｙ ｅｖｅｎ ｔｈｏｕｇｈ ｉｔ'ｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｈｏｌｉｄａｙｓ．．． ｎｏｗ ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｔｏ ｒｕｓｈ ｍｙ ＳＳ ｆｉｃ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｉ ｓｃｒａｐｐｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｐａｓｔ ２． ＤＤ： Ｉ ｆｅｅｌ ｌｉｋｅ ｄｙｉｎｇ．．． ；Ａ； Ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ Ｉ ｗａｎｔｅｄ ｔｏ ｗｒｉｔｅ ａｎ Ｒ２７ ｏｎｅ－ｓｈｏｔ ｆｉｃ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｂｕｔ ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｈａｖｅ ｔｉｍｅ．．． Ｉ'ｌｌ ｓｅｅ ｉｆ ｉ ｃａｎ ｐｏｓｔ ｉｔ ａｆｔｅｒ ｘｍａｓ Ｄ： ＊ｔｗｉｔｃｈｅｓ ｅｙｅｓ＊ Ｎｏｗ ｉ ｆｅｅｌ ｓｏ ｔｉｒｅｄ ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｄｉｅ．．． ｍａｙｂｅ ｉ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｔａｋｅ ａ ｎａｐ．

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇｓ： －**

**Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ： **Ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｏｗｎ．

**Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｌｏｖｅｌｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ ｆｏｒ ｐｒｏｏｆｉｎｇ ｅｖｅｎ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ'ｒｅ ｂｕｓｙ． Ｌｏｔｓ ｏｆ ｈｅａｒｔｓ ｔｏ ｙｏｕ． **

Ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｉｓ ｗｈａｔ ｗｅ ｃａｌｌ ａ 'ｂｕｉｌｄｉｎｇ ｂｌｏｃｋ'， ｗｈｉｃｈ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｌｉｎｋｅｄ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｎｅｘｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， ａｓ ｙｏｕ ｃａｎ ｓｅｅ， ｉｔ'ｓ ｑｕｉｔｅ ｓｈｏｒｔ ｂｕｔ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｉｓ ｅｓｓｅｎｔｉａｌ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｄｅｖｅｌｏｐｍｅｎｔ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Assignment**

* * *

That pair of blue eyes and sandy brown hair scared him instantly. He looked like the replica of that woman Alaude showed him the other time. He slammed the door shut after a moment of silence, not willing to see or face that man's other son.

In actual fact he had always thought he was the sole son, and that even though his dad had a wife in Italy they didn't have any children… until now.

It was upsetting, but Tsuna knows that it would be upsetting for the other child too. That boy outside his door might have gone through things worse than him, but it looks like he didn't wear a mask of woe in his face. Acceptance? That must be it. Tsuna didn't get why he came here, but the one thing he was sure that it was rude for him to slam the door on him.

His mother had taught him that a guest is a guest, and they couldn't treat guests rudely.

"Sorry…"

Tsuna creak the door open, inviting the boy into his house. Their house was something that man bought for them. His mother had refused to move to another place due to a single reason-if the man wanted to come back, he would know where they are.

Her mother had hung up hopes for that man so much. Tsuna really didn't understood why, but conceded. Now that his mother fainted, he doesn't see any reason for the house, except maybe for lodging, and maybe because this house is full of his memories with his mother.

That man had come home once, just once-and it was to ask for money. He had still remembered it was dark and the thunder was flashing across the skies. That man had the key to their house-it was a spare key given to him by his mother. He came in all wet and dripping water, without an umbrella.

Both of the residents in the house were shocked. Nana let him in. Tsuna hid in his room, but he heard snippets of what was happening. Iemitsu was resorting money from his mother. If she wasn't going to give him money, he threatened to take Tsuna away. That was the worst thing that could ever happen to Nana that time, all she had was her son.

So she pawned some of her jewelries, taking the money she had after selling to Iemitsu. Tsuna was scared all the time, so he stayed in his room most of the time. Now that Tsuna thought about it, he'd have stopped him if he was going to extort money from his mother. However, that's too late now.

He invited the sandy hair boy to his kitchen, and got him a canned grape juice.

"Thank you, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna raised a brow, but never said anything else, except watching the boy finish the can of grape juice.

"I came here to ask thou for a favour."

The brunette swallowed. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy favour, yet he finds it hard to reject people at times.

"Could you house otou-dono and okaa-dono for a day?"

"Huh?"

"Oh I apologize to thou. Thou and I share the same father."

He had a feeling of what it was coming. He clenched his jaws. He didn't want to accept it, he really didn't, but he knew his mother would. Why would he help another guy who harmed his mother? Why do they think he'd help them?

"…n-no."

He bites his lips. After throwing away the empty can, he pushed the sandy haired boy out of the house. There was no way, no way, was he going to let Iemitsu Sawada back into his house and slammed the door. He didn't care if he was rude or not. He didn't give a shit about that man, that woman, and that boy. They harmed their mother. The last thing he was going to do was let them in.

He contemplated on calling Alaude, who had given him his number in chance of emergency.

Should he tell Alaude about this…? Or should he give them a chance?

He threw his phone aside, deciding to give them a chance, even though they hurt his mother. That was the only thing he could do, to honour his mother's wishes.

At that moment, he really felt as if his mother was giving him a pat on his shoulders.

_Good job, Tsu-kun._

* * *

The day passed without an event, Tsuna went to the hospital to visit his mother with some fresh daises that was sent to his house anonymously. He talked to his mother, chatted with the nurse there and went home, preparing for school the next day.

He had instant noodles his mom stored for him at the top shelf. He finds his wrists recovering well now, turning into brownish scars. The man who saved his life… he had still remembered his words clearly.

'You belong to me now.'

He quivered. That night he was at his house… the comforting warm scent… warm arms, broad wide shoulders, and gun-calloused arms… that fulfilling feeling. He checked his phone-he had no messages from his principal. Tsuna wondered why he was principal… that time with the gun incident…when he was slitting his wrists…and that time when he had a bath with him there was blood on his shirt.

Alaude mentioned something about his job… what was it again?

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an odd rattling of his house's back door. Who would intrude someone's back door at 10PM anyway?

The brunette had heard from ghost stories and rumours about ghosts who would watch you sleep. Once, he had thought there had been a poltergeist when it was just their neighbour's doing construction work on their house. Renovation, they call it, but to Tsuna it was the most annoying thing ever-luckily at that time he had his mother to comfort him. Now, no one was around, so he was feeling apprehended and afraid.

He got ready a frying pan, standing behind the door and opened it, now if any thief, robber or someone who wanted to threaten the safety of his home came, he'd be ready.

Nothing. No one was at the door…so when Tsuna was about to close the door back something jumped inside his door, he wasn't sure what but there was something. It might be an insect like a cockroach which he was scared of, so he was extra cautious and wary when he took small steps backwards, frying pan ready to hit the cockroach.

What he didn't expect was to be tackled by an orange fluff of puffball, aiming straight for his thighs. It jumped up and licked him. He squeaked, still unsure of what it was. That puffball hopped up and down on his legs, nuzzling Tsuna.

It was cute. The brunette, being as unknowledgeable as always, was unsure of what the animal was, it looked like a cat, so Tsuna got out a bowl and poured some milk.

He placed the bowl gently on the floor, allowing the animal to lick it.

"Gaoo~" The animal purred, licking Tsuna's hands. The brunette scratched the animal's fur, after the puffball finished its milk. It has been a long time since pets were allowed home. His mother had allowed them, but they didn't have any money to afford one.

They had to think of the expenses of keeping one too. As Tsuna wanted to be a responsible pet owner, he listened to his mother's preaching and stopped whining for a pet. He released the animal out of his backdoor, which the orange puffball ran to. He wasn't sure where the animal ran to, but its way better than spending time with him.

He smiled bitterly, and went to his room to pack his bag for the school next day tomorrow.

The brunette left the door unlocked, in case the animal wanted to come in the house.

* * *

The next day was Monday. It was raining cats and dogs, so Tsuna had to bring an umbrella out. The streets were crowded, but because it was raining, some people went out early while some would arrive late. It was to be expected, but Tsuna left his house at the usual time.

He was careful, kept his eyes on the road and occasionally glancing at his legs to make sure he didn't trip. He didn't want to end up a mess in class.

By the time he reached class and changed into his indoor shoes, class had just started, so he made it on the dot today. There were more blackmail letters than usual, his table was scratched as usual and he had nails and pins in his shoes as usual. It was normal, so he wasn't unaffected. He threw the letters all in the bin.

He dragged his chair, settling down on his seat. His textbooks and notebooks were all crumpled from being soaked by water before, and being scribbled by his classmates. Personally he felt that his classmates had too much time to spare to do these sorts of things.

By the time class started, Yamamoto wasn't in class. Tsuna had wondered where he was, but decided not to care about him. He was still angry with him-not cherishing his life he had. They were in the middle of the lesson where the teacher had purposely called Tsuna to answer this tough question. It was some question he had never seen before.

Truthfully, Tsuna thought that if his family was perfect and if he wasn't bullied he would have tried his best to study…but he couldn't. His family was still in shambles…now he wasn't so sure if he had any left.

Yamamoto entered the class when Tsuna was just asked, interrupting the lesson. The teacher was stunned to see Yamamoto, but invited him in with minimal warning. Tsuna didn't say anything towards that. The teachers were humans after all; they get affected too, when majority of people of populace side with something, you can't help but do.

That was the time when you've lost all sense of right or wrong or your principles, because everybody is doing the same thing. When everyone deemed it is right, facts would twist and wrong would become right. That's the way the world works.

Yamamoto returned to his seat, eyes cast at the standing Tsuna.

"I don't know." Tsuna answered the teacher. The teacher pointed to the door. Outside, again?

Tsuna would have rolled his eyes, but instead he sighed, picking his textbook up, and went out of the door. He flipped his textbook to figure out the solution, which the teacher had not taught. He slumped against the wall, flipping torn pages.

What he didn't expect was his textbook being snatched by someone. It was Reborn. He batted his eyelids.

"Give me back!" Tsuna whispered harshly, jumping for his textbook. He no longer had no wrap his wounds on his wrists anymore, but the bites on his neck were still visible, but fading. He had wrapped his orange scarf around his neck again.

Tsuna blushed, a moment of weakness around the man meant that he would break. He would not break…not especially when that man would hit him and use him for his own good. There was nothing he could give to the man when he had saved him, it was true that he had owed him, but he really had nothing to give.

"No. Dame-Tsuna, your book looks all torn and tattered. Sleep with me and I'll give you a new one." Reborn teased.

Tsuna lowered his head and had his eyes hid by his bangs when he said that. Wouldn't that be selling his body for money or items? It made him feel…feel so cheap. If it was one thing he knows, it would be that sleeping with his principal was all a stupid foolish mistake. He didn't want to be treated like this… he didn't want to be soiled… he didn't want money… he wants to be loved… something he had never experienced before…

He knows that the man didn't know how to love. He knows it all. Yet he couldn't help to wish a tiny little bit that the man could at least care.

"NO!" Tsuna yelled, invoking many whispers from his class. The teacher came out to ask the brunette what was all the commotion all about but when he saw Reborn, he immediately backed away.

"Sawada! You mustn't be rude to the principal!" The teacher chided, apologizing to Reborn. Tsuna bit his lips.

"Tsk. This matter is between us. I'll take him to my office to discipline him. Come here, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna had no idea why he's coming along with the man but he got dragged to his office anyway. It felt like deja vu, so he stood close to the doors, ready to make an escape anytime things turned bad.

Reborn threw a folder to Tsuna, which Tsuna had missed catching. It landed on the floor with a 'thud'. Tsuna picked up the folder, flipping it open.

"I have decided on what I wanted you to do. You," he pointed at Tsuna, "Will be working for me."

"This is what you will be working as. I'll give you a monthly allowance. You'll be given time to learn. You will stay at my home when I think you need to." Reborn announced; legs on top of his table. He had managed to piece back the vanilla paperweight he bought. Although it wasn't as the same like the condition he had bought it, it was still usable.

"…N-No." Tsuna shook his head, placing the folder on his desk, and hurried back near the door.

"I'll be going then now."

"You have no rights to reject me. You need money for your mother's hospital fees." Reborn muttered. That made him stop. It made his eyes water, thinking about his mother. What if he had no money to pay for his mother's hospital bills? His mother would have to die, without another lapse in life…

"I'll work part-time as something else."

Reborn smirked. Did he think it was so easy? He'd block off all the routes available for him, leaving the boy clinging to him only for help, for affection, for love, for whatever his needs is. He had never wanted to possess something it is. Perhaps it was an ugly side to him, dominating everything he wants, but he wanted the boy to have him as his only support, then only will the boy truly belong to him. He wants to be everything to the boy, so much so that the boy could only breathe for him.

Reborn wouldn't be joking if he said that he could kill Nana just as long as Tsuna would come to him. However, that way, Tsuna wouldn't come to him willingly… he wants to make Tsuna beg, live, have him wrapped around his finger. It wasn't supposed to be the other way round, because now Tsuna's driving him crazy.

He's not been visiting the lover he had for two weeks now. He had been constantly stalking him, finding out his whereabouts through his phone. He hates this feeling, but he doesn't say anything to it because this will wear off someday. He was sure of it.

Fine, if the boy wants to play this way, he'll play this way. It doesn't matter if the paperweight breaks again, he'll just piece it again and again.

Reborn grinned.

Tonight is going to be a nice night out there.

The next day Tsuna did much contemplation, he decided to go up to Reborn's office to accept his job, with his condition being he was not harassed, and by harassed, he meant in all sorts of ways.

It was after school, the sun was shining exceptionally bright on the skies today. He grabbed his bag as soon as possible after school after another tiring and stupid day of school. Strangely enough, Yamamoto was chasing after him.

"Hey! S-sawada-san!" Yamamoto called, waving towards Tsuna.

Tsuna raised a brow, but kept walking. He prayed hard that Yamamoto would get it that he's ignoring him and then he didn't particularly want to talk to him. He quickened his footsteps, but Yamamoto managed to catch up with him. He tapped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey… I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. So will you forgive me…?"

Tsuna didn't expect him to apologize. Instead, he expected Yamamoto to shout or yell at him as a retort, like what he did the other day, just like his classmates. Since he came up to Tsuna suddenly, he wasn't sure what to say, they were at stairwell.

"…sure…" Tsuna nodded. Maybe Yamamoto did that to make himself feel better, he was sure Yamamoto would revert back to what he always was the last time.

Tsuna continued walking, hugging tighter to his bag. Although he was sure that Yamamoto didn't have any bad intentions, but Gokudera did punch Yamamoto the last time, and he was sure Yamamoto still harboured a grudge for the silver haired man.

"Uh…well see you tomorrow, Sawada-san! I'll call you Tsuna from now on, haha!" Yamamoto exclaimed, holding his baseball bat, running towards the baseball team.

_Tsuna? _That was the first time someone at school other than Reborn had called him. It was nice, for the first time, he felt like he saw the baseball captain without his mask. Despite everyone trying to forget the incident, they still remembered it. They had tried to treat Yamamoto the same, but everyone couldn't, they just shunned from him or tried not to make things awkward.

He could see that Yamamoto was also having a hard time, wearing his masks all the time. It was his choice after all.

To be or not to be-that is the question. The brunette shrugged.

Then he finally reached Reborn's door. Someone was inside the room with Reborn…he heard a woman's…voice?

"Ahh!"

Was that a moan? Tsuna quivered. That had better not be a moan. He didn't really want to see his principal fucking another woman.

He creaked the door open, gulping. Indeed, it was another woman.

That woman was naked. Tsuna blushed red.

* * *

Notes:  
I did say that there's a guest, but I planned for another surprise appearance. Kudos to those who could guess who this woman is. She's a tough one (to guess), I'm not giving any clues this time.

And yes, to those who wanted to see Gokudera-sorry no Gokudera again… hopefully we'll see him in the next chapter.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **ｏｍｇ， ｉ'ｍ ｓｏ ｓｏｒｒｙ ｆｏｒ ｓｕｃｈ ａ ｓｈｏｒｔ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｕｐｄａｔｅ．．． ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ ｉｔ'ｄ ｇｅｔ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ ｂｕｔ ｉｔ ｄｉｄｎ'ｔ ｉｎｓｔｅａｄ ｉｔ ｓｈｒｕｎｋ．．．ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｋｉｌｌ ｍｅ ｏｒｚ． ＊Ｈｅａｄ－ｄｅｓｋ＊ Ｒｉｇｈｔ．．． ＊ｓｌａｍｓ ｄｏｗｎ ｏｎ ｂｅｄ＊ Ｐｅｒｈａｐｓ ｉ'ｌｌ ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｙ ＳＳ ｆｉｃ ｌａｔｅｒ．．．ｆｏｒ ｎｏｗ， ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ．

**Ｇｕｅｓｔ**－ｓａｎ， ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ． Ｉ'ｍ ｔｒｕｌｙ ｈａｐｐｙ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅｄ ｍｙ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ． ＊ｈｕｇｓ＊

Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｓ／Ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ． Ｏｆ ｃｏｕｒｓｅ， ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ａｄｏｒｅｄ ｍｏｒｅ． ＸＤＤＤ．＊ｆａｉｎｔｓ ｏｎ ｂｅｄ＊ Ｈｏｐｅｆｕｌｌｙ， Ｉ'ｌｌ ｓｅｅ ｙｏｕ ｎｅｘｔ ｗｅｅｋ ｇｕｙｓ．


	10. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　９：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｌｉｅｓ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ask why i didn't change to the font, i simply was just too tired and lazy. x.o. Without further ado, i bring you chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **don't own.

**Warnings: **-

I typed this whilst i'm going to collapse on the table of tiredness, so please forgive any typos in the A/N.

This is proofread by missdinosaur, many hugs for her.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **His lies

* * *

"Hahi!" The girl squeaked.

Tsuna covered his eyes with one of his hands, and used the other to slam the door shut. He stalked away from the room promptly; blush still evident on his face. Narrowing his eyes at the proposal Reborn gave, he threw it into the bin. He should have not let curiosity get the best of him. He should have knocked. Reborn sleeping with another woman is none of his business, so he shouldn't care at all.

He should have gone to the hospital to see his mother, not going to find Reborn. He honestly felt that he had seen something obscene, even though he had done all those things with…him.

Tsuna touched the bites on his neck, feeling them fading. Without a word, he continued to march off. Once he changed out of the tattered indoor shoes, he put on his pair of outdoor shoes, and continues walking towards the only exit of Namimori high.

Ignoring the snide remarks and glares given by other schoolmates, he sighed audibly.

"Ah! Excuse me! I'm so sorry! Passing through, sorry!" some girl's voiced echoed throughout the school lobby. It sounded like the one in Reborn's room, but he didn't really care about it. He'd probably get the fresh daises delivered daily but some guy to his mother.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. A hefty pant from the back came. Tsuna turned around and saw the woman in Reborn's office, fully dressed and clothed, tapping his shoulder. Why was she chasing him?

"…S-Sawada-san?"

Tsuna nodded slowly.

"I'm Miura Haru desu! Nice to meet you!" Haru introduced, extending her hand out. Tsuna accepted the hand warily.

"Ah! You're becoming Reborn-san's assistant aren't you?" The woman in office wear smiled. Everyone near the entrance turned to look at them. The brunette grabbed Haru's hand and sped off to a deserted café owned by Elena. Elena was an acquaintance of Tsuna, they could be known as neighbours, and she might be the only one who had ever pitied Nana's plight.

Nana and Elena didn't talk much, only exchanging a usual casual smile when they meet or usual greetings. The brunette was to call Elena "Oba-san", as told by Nana. Sometimes Elena would treat him to sweets, but now as Elena got married to someone and moved away, they didn't see her much.

It was rare for Tsuna to walk past her café, and even rarer for him to go into his café. It looks like Elena wasn't around today. Tsuna thought she might have gone out with her husband. They ordered their drinks while Haru dug out a proposal file from her bag.

"Ah! Here's the new proposal file Reborn-san asked me to hand it to Sawada-san."

Tsuna blushed, recalling the image of the woman in front of him naked.

"T-thanks. You could tell him I'm not interested in becoming his assistant anymore."

"W-Why? Is it because of Haru?" Miura Haru questioned, pointing her index finger to her face. Tsuna blushed redder, confirming her answer.

"R-Reborn-san isn't like that! Haru…Haru just likes Reborn-san so much…Haru tried to s-s-ssseduce Reborn-san!" Haru explained, flailing her hands on Tsuna.

The boy clothed in school uniform turned bright red, clearing his throat. The people who were working in the café turned to look at both parties, agape. The brunette could agree that Reborn was a very handsome man, but he didn't understand why Haru would like Reborn. He probably didn't like Reborn…so he didn't understand that.

Tsuna turned back to look at them, which they pretended to be doing their own work. Tsuna guessed that they would be eavesdropping to their conversation later. He took a sip at his red tea, and coughed. An instant relief washes over him-which he doesn't question why. He reasons it's because of them not having sex on the principal's table, and his opinion about Reborn hadn't been smashed by what he saw.

Regained with new cognition, Tsuna managed a simper and flipped open the document. He narrowed his eyes on the first line.

"Is this open to negotiations?" Tsuna questioned, grimacing.

Haru shook her head.

"W-Why is it already signed with my signature?!"

Haru shrugged, like what they said earlier had no effect on her.

"Oh, and Sawada-san," Haru said, fishing her pocket for something again. She pushed her name card to Tsuna.

"This is Haru's name card. For all your clothing need, please call Haru!" the woman exclaimed. Tsuna scrutinized his eyes to read the small words on her card.

"You're a tailor?"

"Yes! I make suits for Reborn-san!" Haru said, voice tint with a little sadness. Tsuna swallowed, careful not to overstep boundaries. The woman in front of him is currently very fragile, after being rejected. He had learnt from his mother's soapy dramas that some people tend to hold it in, and let the emotions bottle up.

One day these emotions would break the small heart, and they'll probably never be the same again. Perhaps this would be called experience in love, but Tsuna doesn't think so.

"Miura-san, it's okay to cry." _It really is okay._

Like what Reborn did to Tsuna, Tsuna wants to comfort Haru. He doesn't know anything about her, but maybe by copying Reborn's line, Haru would calm down.

The brunette gave Haru a bitter smile.

The woman before Tsuna bit her lips, after a choked whimper and making a strained face, she cried out loudly in the café. Luckily the café was almost empty except for the shopkeepers. The shopkeepers tried not to stare at her.

Since there were no other customers in the store, they couldn't say anything about her crying. Everyone has their moment of weaknesses. While Haru cried and Tsuna gave the stranger a hug, he vaguely wondered if Reborn had moments like that.

"It's going to be fine, Miura-san."

* * *

After Miura Haru at gone home, clinging on Tsuna and refusing to let go of such a 'kind soul', Tsuna didn't dare to tell Haru that that line was copied from Reborn. He clamped his mouth shut.

It turns out that Haru's sixteen, the same age as him, and working already. She aspires to be a singer, but an odd turn of events lands her up to be a tailor at such a young age. After that she decided to focus on tailoring first, then maybe one day, quote Haru, "I'll achieve my dreams desu!"

Tsuna didn't thought much of her singing to be honest, but encouraged her. This world is full of false hopes after all; one couldn't hope to clamber to success just through sheer hard work and willpower. It's a hypocrisy statement when they say, "Anything is possible" or "It is IMpossible"- the brunette doesn't believe in all of that, when sometimes he had really tried his best, especially in sports, but nothing seemed to work.

Everything doesn't seem to go better, he's still lousy in sports, he's mother wouldn't wake up and his grades are still in a huge mess. He stops at the playground where his mother often brings him to when he was small.

Memories of her soft humming came back to him. He sat down on the swing, contemplating about the events that led to this point. Without Kyoko's false invitation, he wouldn't have landed up like this. Maybe his mother wouldn't land up in the hospital. It's not her fault, Tsuna knows, but he couldn't help but blame it all at her.

It was really a crush, but why couldn't he forget her? Was she really that evil?

He knows that he shouldn't judge a book by her cover, but now that he thought about it, that invitation seemed dubious.

"Sawada-san?"

Speak of the devil.

Tsuna slowly gazed at the school idol, biting back his silent hatred for her.

"Sorry…I'm leaving."

Tsuna stood up, holding back the emotions that are about to burst through. He could understand how Miura Haru felt right now.

"Wait…Sawada-san, I came to return the charm. I really had no bad intentions giving you the charm…you must understand."

However, the brunette just doesn't understand. He wants to know why his unrequited love had ended up like this. He had planned to confess to her on that day. The brunette stared at her with blank orbs.

"Sasagawa-san… you know, I liked you. I liked you so, so much. I thought you were different, but you are the same as the rest." Tsuna muttered, before turning heels.

Tsuna began to run, run and run. He couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't want to die, but he doesn't want to suffer. Where in this world is there salvation? He doesn't care about Kyoko's answer.

He felt himself tuning out all the background noises, her voice, and everything. She must have chased after him, but he hid in a dark alley somewhere. It was the same alley where he slit his wrists.

The pain on his wrists started to throb.

The old swing starts to swing, and Tsuna guessed that Kyoko must have taken his spot on the swing.

"I hate my life…" Tsuna whispered.

* * *

Dark clouds seem to loom over skies; Tsuna strolled to his sickening school as usual, yawning. Today he had physical education. He grimaced as he was reminded of the fact of the last time he had to complete his punishment for Yamamoto. Tsuna had a feeling that something bad is going to occur.

He entered the classroom as usual, sitting down on his seat with many marks. It seemed like he had just gained some spikes on his seats. He dusted them off and kicked them off to the back of the classroom. Finally, he was on his seat, feeling sleepier than ever. He didn't have a good night's rest thanks to the incident yesterday with Kyoko.

Yesterday, the animal came into his house again. He fed the animal again and it left. Tsuna decided to leave the door to his house open again.

He finds Kyoko glancing over to his side, whilst talking to her best friend, Hana. He knows that confession was a spur of a moment thing, and he shouldn't have said it. She's probably going to mock her.

The homeroom teacher arrives with a new student. His eyes widened when he saw the new comer.

"Gokudera-kun…?" The brunette whispers, getting up from the laid-back position.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera exclaimed, forgetting about his introductions to his class. Everyone who thought Gokudera was hot or interesting stared at Tsuna.

Soon the silver haired man 'persuaded' the teacher using his means to get a seat next to the brunette. The brunette noticed that Gokudera sat at Yamamoto's seat, and he still remembers that he punched the athlete. Tsuna quivered, unsure whether to tell Gokudera about that.

It's too late when Yamamoto entered the classroom, being late again. Tsuna wondered how he never gets caught by Hibari all the time. He must have some sort of trick. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes the moment he saw Gokudera sitting on his seat. The teacher assigned him a seat somewhere else, which is in front of Tsuna. The two continued to stare at each other while the tension in the room rises.

Tsuna gulped, looking at the both of them. Once Gokudera started to clench his fist, Yamamoto did the same.

"You're the bastard at the hospital!" Gokudera yelled, narrowing his eyes.

Yamamoto grimaced. Tsuna had never seen Yamamoto this angry, and never had he seen Yamamoto act like that. While Gokudera was about to land a punch on Yamamoto's face again, Tsuna interfered-he got in the middle between them both while both of them was to land a punch.

Gokudera hit his stomach, while Yamamoto hit his ribs. The brunette spluttered out some blood when he was hit. Sasagawa Kyoko went to the front, worried.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera cried, glaring at Yamamoto.

"It's my entire fault! Please forgive me Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera bowed down, leaving Tsuna hanging on to his table for support.

"…It's…fine." Tsuna muttered. He was used to it. It was nothing compared to what he felt before, as long as he could get the duo to stop fighting. Luckily both of them weren't using all their strength to hit him. They held back some because they weren't truly trying to cause a brawl. Yamamoto scratched his head in distress. He felt sorry for Tsuna, who stopped their fight. They might get suspended for fighting.

With that, Tsuna stumbled out of the classroom, with Gokudera and Yamamoto excusing them to bring him to the infirmary. The teacher stared, dumbfounded at what had happened. He didn't even have the time to reprimand the both of them or punish them before they scuttled out.

* * *

Shamal grimaced when he saw Tsuna somehow landed in the infirmary again. How many times does he intend to get hurt? Shamal tended to his injuries regardless, despite grumbling throughout the process. The two of them returned back to their classroom after Shamal kept telling them to bug off.

Apparently, Gokudera knew Shamal from young, as Tsuna learnt. The doctor had told him about Gokudera when was young.

Now the silver haired man wasn't in good terms with his father that was why he landed up in the street. That day his father had come to visit his son; they went for a ride, which later on ended up with his father slapping him. His father decided to disown him after Gokudera said something.

"_You never did love my mother did you? You just wanted her for her looks; you're sick, old man." _

After this, Gokudera became roommates with Shamal after the doctor kind of adopted him in, as a favour to his mother. The doctor didn't go on to what his relationship with Gokudera's mother was, so Tsuna chose to keep silent about it. After he wrapped Tsuna's injuries, he gave him a medication to apply it.

"Your wounds should be fine, stop agitating it and it'd recover by two weeks." The man muttered, scratching his head.

"Hand this over to Reborn for me." The doctor stuffed a huge brown bag into his hands. Tsuna, not knowing what the contents of the bag are, nodded. Tsuna lied down in the infirmary whilst the doctor said he applied for a half-day leave and had some business to take care of.

Tsuna finally had some peace. He lied down on the infirmary bed, so many things in mind. He wasn't sure if he was in the best state to visit his mother in this condition. The doctor said they made no progress with her mother's condition. His mother did not hear what he said, and certainly did not move an inch.

He thought his mother had moved because the nurse moved her when cleaning her up. Tsuna was disappointed. A bouquet of blue daises was placed on his mother's table. It was from Basil _and family_. The brunette wasn't sure to throw out the flowers or leave it there. He held the flowers in his hands, and gave it to some nurse on duty. It happened to be the nurse who had flaunted she had slept with Reborn.

The brunette decided it shouldn't matter.

A soft touch on his hair causes him to jolt, and slowly open his eyes to see his principal. He sits up shortly after that, wincing in pain due to his wounds.

"You really are a magnet for trouble, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn gently mumbled, removing the brown bag from Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna groaned and allowed Reborn to fluff his fluffy chocolate brown hair.

"Miura-san talked to me yesterday morning." The student muttered, clenching his fingers.

"I rejected her. Is that what's bothering you, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn trailed his long fingers down from his face to his wounds.

The brunette shuddered with his cool fingers touching him. The redness spread out on his face.

"W-Why was there a moan in your office…?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn chuckled, not saying a word. He pressed his lips to Tsuna, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Nothing happened. Stop worrying." Reborn opened the brown bag and threw one bottle he dug out from his hands to Tsuna.

"What's this…?" Tsuna questioned, reading the label of the bottle.

"R-R-Reborn! I don't want this...!" he threw the bottle of lubricant back to Reborn.

"You'll need it."

Reborn smirked, closing in the distance between them. He hadn't had a good fuck since he met Tsuna. He lied to Tsuna without batting his eyes. There was obviously something happening between him and Haru, but he refused to say it. If telling that to the brunette would cause him to shun away, he'd rather keep his lips sealed than tell him that.

After all, everything you see is not what it appears to be.

* * *

Later at night, after Tsuna managed to push Reborn away miraculously, and Reborn getting another urgent call from the contactor, he rushed off to somewhere else. He returned home by the time of dusk, the sun setting.

The sun was half setting, split by the horizon. Tsuna briefly enjoyed the moments as the sun light lingers on his face. He returned to his empty home, dark and deserted. He poured himself a glass of water, recalling the sounds of his mother.

A thumbing sound was heart again, and the orange fluff purred in the house, looking for Tsuna. Tsuna poured some milk into the bowl again, letting the orange fluff lick it. He smiled to the orange fluff when it finished its milk and goes on to lick Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna laughed, nuzzling the animal's cheeks.

The animal jumped up on Tsuna's laps but fell down, landing on its back. It whimpered sadly. Tsuna just laughed at its actions. It had been a long time since Tsuna had last felt that carefree. He grabbed the animal by its hands, spinning it around the room.

The animal mewed gently, nuzzling its cheeks into Tsuna's soft hands.

He placed the animal down after playing with it, rushing it out of his house. The animal refused to leave, clinging on to Tsuna's legs.

The door rustled again. Tsuna petted the animal, and asked him a question.

"Is that your friend?" The animal shook its head, and went out from hiding behind Tsuna's legs.

Instead it growled at the door. The rustling sound came back again, and the sound of a twisting of the backdoor knob sounded through the house. Tsuna picked up the animal, hugging it closely to him.

A dark shadow loomed over the brunette and the animal. It was Sawada Iemitsu, that man. He had carried a gun with him, along with his family. What had they come here for? Tsuna panicked, and dropped the animal. It growled louder at them.

The woman had injured his mother; Oregano Sawada was among the three. She had a knife with her too. Instantly he regretted not locking the door. It was great to see the animal, but not so great to see the trio. All of them were armed with weapons in fact.

"…W-what?" was all Tsuna could muster out when he finds a gun pointing to his head, a knife by his throat and a short knife at his back.

"How are you, my dear son?" that man asked, not really expecting an answer.

Oregano stared blankly at her husband, awaiting instructions. Basil appeared guilty, but did nothing to disobey his father's instructions.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. How dare he harm his mother?

The orange fluff tried to bite Iemitsu, but was kicked off and slammed against the wall.

"Ah…! You ruthless…man…!" Tsuna whispered, suddenly feeling his dictionary lacked of colourful vocabulary.

That man chuckled. He was a criminal. Tsuna was reaching out to his phone in his pocket, pretending to look elsewhere. Oregano noticed that and let her blade cut a little of his skin. Red blood oozed out slowly, trickling down his white school uniform. He knew it would leave a stain. The laundry to his clothes had started to pile up when his mother's not around.

He had planned to do it on the next weekend.

"My dear son, now wouldn't you mind letting us stay a few days? Don't worry; I won't harm you if you're good, or your mother." Iemitsu stated, giving the brunette a grin.

"…I've already rejected you. Why do you want to hurt us that badly? You hurt kaa-san already, and you've crossed the line…!" The brunette closed his eyes, bearing back his anger.

"You have no choice. Let us stay or die."

Tsuna opened his eyes.

"No…just kill me…"

* * *

Notes: I'm probably too tired to explain this chapter right now since i'm about to doze off. I'll answer your PM/reviews if you have any questions. Thanks.

* * *

**E/N: **As promised, i'll review to your fics, to those who i promised (: so give me a little time, right now i'm quite busy, so i wouldn't have time to clear my reading list. This chapter should be counted longer than the last, i suppose.

Reviews/Favourties would be nice. Thank you for all the reviews/favs/alerts up till now, I really appreciate it. And the end is near for this fic. :D So...well, do look forward to it(?).

* * *

**Daylite's fic giveaway! (One-shots)**This is something i wrote a few days back.

I'm writing a G27 fic soon, and I have no one to give the fic to, so if you want me to write for you a G27 fic, PM /Review to me. I _will only write for 1 person, but it depends and if I already have planned to dedicate a fic for you, you're disqualified from this._

I'm also writing 3 R27 fics, which are dedicated to people already (but I'm keeping it a secret who I'm dedicating it to).

And of course, you know who you are; I have an X-27 fic I'm going to write too!

Yey! Last but not least an 1827 fic(;A; You-know-who-you-are inspired me to write it, but sheesh I'll still stay loyal to R27)! I'm not going to tell who I'm dedicated to (most of the people)!

And of course, you guys probably know I like to write loooong one-shots. So these would probably take a while, but I hope to finish all these before February!

Yey, and you guys probably know I love giving away fics, because it makes you guys happy, and me happy too! Also, be prepared Fics would probably be M-Rated, just in case I want to write smut. Basically, thanks for supporting me guys, each and every one of you are amazing! Even if I don't hear from you. ;A;

If you don't see my dedicate fics to you, that doesn't mean I don't like you. It means we need to talk more so talk to me okay.

But I don't think you guys would be left out, because there would be one R27 fic dedicated all to my fellow readers! So that's all, I think. :D

**Share if you guys want (:. This is something i've planned up till now, or what other fics i would be writing. **


	11. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１０：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｌｕｓｔ

**Ａ／Ｎ： **－

**Ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄ ｂｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ．**

Ｅｎｊｏｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 10: His Lust**

* * *

Tsunayoshi was perspiring really badly. He was bound on his hands by a set of tough ropes. Basil, that man's son, was watching Tsuna's every movement. They allowed him to go on toilet breaks only when Basil and Iemitsu are accompanying him. It was rather embarrassing having 2 men watch you pee, and more embarrassing when both of them are having him tied up.

It reminds him of the time with Reborn. A shiver ran down his spine. His white t-shirt is already soaked through. The family are having their dinner now, none of them talking. They had the instant noodles Tsuna bought yesterday at the convenience stall. Tsuna had already eaten, so he rejected the offer. The wife and the child wore no expressions on their faces, like robots, they do what they were supposed to do as instructed mechanically. It was like they didn't have a free will of their own.

Tsuna gazed at Basil, who had finished slurping his noodles and was disposing of his other family member's cup noodles at the trash can. Once they were done, they cleaned up the table.

A few moments ago, the brunet was stuck in a life-or-death situation. He managed to get out of that when Iemitsu commanded the rest of them to put their weapons down. That man had tried to cut him down, but that man had found his hands trembling when it the sharp edge of the sword barely reached Tsuna.

The animal was still lying in the corner of the room, fainted due to having hit his head.

Soon it was nightfall; the clouds shielded the moon away from the sight of the humans tonight. No stars were present in the sky today. Tsuna found himself staring at the skies, humming a familiar tune his mother used to sing. Since they kept him locked up at his own room with Basil, both of them had nothing much to do.

Basil continued to observe the boy, without much of a remark. Tsuna could feel fear and hatred, from both him and the other boy beside him, but he chose not to talk to Basil. Indeed, who wouldn't hate the other child from their father's other family?

Tsuna had never considered Iemitsu a father, but he didn't imagine he had the nerve to do this, of all places he could hijack, he chose here. When the brunet was about to hum to the chorus of the song, the other boy snapped.

Fiery aqua blue orbs stared straight into his eyes. Tsunayoshi, who was not intimidated by these acts, continued to hum the song to entertain his mind. Years of bullying allowed him to grow-both in wit and in courage-he know that Basil was infuriated by this song. The very song that brought his mother and father together. Since he couldn't express his anger in a much better way, he chose to do this.

"You know, father-dono was a great man. He used to take me out all the time, he'd talk to me, he'd soothe me, and he'd sing to me. That was until Sawada-dono's mother came back into his life again. She bewitched him all over again…" Basil muttered.

Tsuna, who was squatting at the corner of the room, said nothing. He simply continued to hum the song.

Basil continued to remember the times they had when Nana didn't come back. Nana was Iemitsu's first girlfriend, first love. One that his father was smitten with till the very end, which dragged his father to this current state of despair. Sawada Nana had come to his father's life again when Basil was 6, giving Iemitsu a picture of his other son, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

That was the beginning of all his problems. Nana started demanding from Iemitsu that the other child needs more love, more attention to make up for the lack of a fatherly figure for 6 years. Iemitsu agreed, and went to stay over for a few weeks. As weeks dwelled into months, his mother began to feel paranoid.

Soon it came down to the stage she was diagnosed with depression. Things aren't that good with his father's side either. He had just lost his job because of the constant leave he's been taking. After that, his father had a hard time making meets end; he ended up with an illegal job. Since his other wife had only given little money, his father gambled the money away out of stress. As a result the family was in shambles, and had heaps of debts to be repaid.

Seemingly when Iemitsu wanted to seek refuge at Nana's house, she refused outright, Oregano, who was in a state of depression, injured Nana in the process. Basil knew his mother was pathetic, clinging on to a man who didn't love her the way she did, but she couldn't help it. She, like Nana, was too attached to Iemitsu. Although both women had different ways of loving, they loved Iemitsu a lot.

Basil got out of his thoughts when Tsuna had stopped humming that familiar song. He was asleep, dozing off in the eyes of the enemy. The boy briefly wondered if the brunet trusted him that much.

* * *

Reborn, who had his eyes around Tsuna's house had just found out that the house was currently being occupied by Sawada Iemitsu. He could sense Iemitsu's killing intent, but he doubts that man would kill his own kin. Indeed, like what he predicted, he did not, but it was just a matter of time before he might go berserk and do it if he feels like it.

In the world of the mafia, Iemitsu Sawada was being known as the unpredictable one. He sides with whoever he wishes, and sometimes commits atrocious acts such as killing the victim's mother. True, there was no light in the world of the mafia, but he had gone against many rules set by many families.

Reborn drummed his fingers against the wall, trying to figure out a way to get pass Oregano without being noticed. When he figured that there was none, his steel cobalt eyes diverted back to Tsuna, who was bounded by the ropes.

He could feel his skin trickling again, the soft silk-like skin of Tsuna still a clear memory. For a moment he thought his heart raced, but he reasoned that it was because of him being excited for a good fuck. Touching, smelling, marking and thrusting inside of the brunet was an exquisite feeling-one he had with no other.

If there's another thing in the world he could obtain now, he'd choose for the complete dominance over the brunet. He could feel his pants tightening now. Letting out a bitter laugh, he dialled for Alaude. After the call with the short-tempered police officer, he received a call from the ninth.

"Reborn-kun, I have good news for you." The ninth announced. Reborn was sceptical of what his news would be, but listened to it.

"I've found a replacement for you. He will be coming over next month. Rejoice!" The ninth exclaimed.

The hitman hung up after the news. The only reason he's in Namimori right now is because of the position of the principal. Without this, he has no reason to stay in Namimori, which meant, no more seeing Tsuna.

He made a mental note to make Tsuna his before he leaves.

There was no way he will ever give up on the brunet, even if he'd have to threaten him to come with him to Italy or kidnap him. He just wanted to possess the brunet so much, that he'd have lost control if he was an average person. He might already have resorted to raping him. Something in his mind snapped, patience, perhaps.

Gritting his teeth, the hitman got ready his gun, and aimed at Oregano. He wouldn't miss, he was sure of it. Since the brunet was upstairs, he wouldn't see much of the gruesome scene. Reborn didn't want to taint Tsuna's eyes, so he had to finish this up really quick. He was still contemplating whether to kill Basil.

He got ready his trustworthy shotgun, from far range, and shoots. It breaks the glass windows but it was quiet enough not to arouse the brunet. It went straight through her head. Alaude would have to clear it later, since he wasn't in the mood for being patient and doing it the legal way.

Like a lifeless goldfish floating on top of her fish tank, her hopes of being loved by Iemitsu was gone. When a person dies, their dreams fade away-black words being painted white on a blank paper. Nothing was there, not even a trace.

At least, he ended her misery of being in love with such a man. At least she would not have to continue struggling with her emotions. She was released. Oregano died with a smile. Her son despised her, and doesn't need her any longer. It was time to go.

Oregano was dead.

* * *

At the sound of the gunshot, the only adult left in the house headed towards that direction, only to find his wife in a puddle of blood. The gunshot on her head was a clean shot. There were no other wounds other than the small amount of blood gashing out of her forehead. She died with a little smile on her face. Iemitsu closed her eyes.

He was more upset than angry. The loss of his wife, he thought back about the things he did for her, their vows at marriage, he had given her nothing at all, whilst she devoted herself to him.

She knew the risks of doing this. He had not only placed his wife in danger, he had also placed his sons in danger. Iemitsu scanned for an enemy nearby, but found none. If the enemy was that formidable, then death would be inevitable.

Before he could do anything else, the door to the house was being kicked open. Alaude stood in front of the corpse and the mess.

He immediately took Iemitsu into custody. Reborn was behind him, tapping Alaude's shoulder. He pointed his gun at Iemitsu.

"Are you the one that shot my wife?"

Reborn gave him a smirk.

"The correct term is; I released her out of her misery." Reborn stated. He wasn't planning to kill Iemitsu in front of the cops. It would land him out as a fugitive or in jail. His record has always been clean, since he hadn't been caught by the cops or been successfully convicted. He was like a shadow at times, moving from place to place without being uncovered. The authorities had no evidence and traces of his crimes or deeds, so they couldn't arrest a supposedly innocent man.

After the man has been handcuffed due to him being too depressed to resist, Basil was also shaken awake, and went to the police station with the authorities. It seemed like everything was happening too fast. Suddenly-Iemitsu being arrested after he seized the control of the house.

Everything was occurring too fast. Tsuna was still asleep like always, curling into the crispy bed sheets. Everything about Iemitsu might be resolved, but not everything with Reborn. Once the police left after much work, the hitman sat by Reborn's bedside, brush off his bangs that covered his face.

"You'll never have to see them again, dame-Tsuna." Reborn whispered, fingers smoothing the tips of his spiky brown locks.

Reborn smiled bitterly. It looked like he has too many bullets to waste tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna awoke with a start; he was changed into his pyjamas, and he wasn't tied up anymore. The family wasn't around, and his heart was suddenly put into peace, but something definitely happened, he was sure of it. The wind blew through his white curtains, and this time he caught a whiff of blood.

It wasn't a strong scent. He hurried down the stairs, almost tumbling down. The animal was conscious now, meowing at the spot. Dark blood stained through the wooden flooring, leaving a black mark on the floor. Tsuna shivered on the spot, squatting, touching the stains.

"W-What happened…?"

The animal jumped into his laps.

"You're awake, dame-Tsuna."

He jolted up from the familiar baritone voice. Why was Reborn in his house, and how did he get into his house in the first place-so many questions, but no answers. Tsuna gave him a slight nod, even though this question required no answer, it was just a statement.

"Would you believe me if I told you nothing happened?" the principal asked, though he knew his answer.

Tsuna shook his head mildly.

"Oregano was killed. That was all you need to know." Reborn uttered, slowly gaining distance to the brunet.

"Who was she killed by…? How could someone be so cruel to kill her, I know she had done…lots of bad things…but we all deserve a lease of life… don't we?"

Reborn was surprised by his statement, but made no comment to that. He had heard of the term, "Opposites attract", but this was hardly the case, Tsuna was so different from him it seemed like nothing could draw Tsuna to even like him.

"Perhaps." Reborn replied.

"Tsuna, what have you been eating these past days?"

Tsuna gave him a weak smile, still recalling the time Reborn had forced the pasta down him through various means. The principal would always read him like an open book, so lying would be futile.

"Instant noodles."

The hitman dragged the boy out of the living room again, ignoring the mess of Oregano. Reborn hadn't planned on telling the brunet, neither does he planned to lie to him. He'd just cover up the truth with more fabrications-that way-he isn't going to seem like he's lying. After all, he couldn't lose the brunet.

The animal on Tsuna's pants growled. He could sense the aura of Reborn. The hitman knew that being with Tsuna is unhealthy for the boy, but he couldn't stop being with him, because like a drug, he needed the brunet. It was just lust, but he'll do anything it takes to keep the brunet.

"That man was arrested."

Tsuna didn't feel guilt; instead, numbness surged over him. He nodded blandly, allowing the festering emotions of not being guilty to devour him. They left the animal at home with some milk.

They proceeded to the nearby eatery.

One thing Reborn noticed about the brunet was that indeed, he had changed, maybe Reborn had broken him. Maybe the society had broken him, maybe he broke himself.

For the better or worse, the brunet had already taken a place in his heart, and he was sure, for a long period of time, this lust wouldn't fade, instead it'd manifest and grow, worming through all of him.

It was time to let go, he had always tell himself that, but he couldn't and now, when the days together are closely drawing to an end, it seemed that almost nothing could tear him apart. He needed more of the boy.

It's wrong, but he does it anyway. He doesn't care.

"You know…Reborn; I think I might overly rely on you if you keep helping me." Tsuna muttered.

They were now on their way to the eatery. Clouds were present in the sky today, but the moon wasn't obstructed. The sky was clear of stars tonight.

"Baka-Tsuna. You belong to me, and no one else. Of course you can rely on me." Reborn whispered; voice low and soft. Tsuna blushed on cue.

He was shocked that he could say something like that, but he felt like being gentle to him tonight.

"Oregano… you killed her…did you?"

Reborn ignored that question. If he was going to ask, he would just have to not answer it. Reborn continued to take big steps towards the café, while Tsuna tailed behind him, trying to catch up. When Reborn suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, Tsuna collided into his arms almost immediately when Reborn turned to face him.

"You're going to be my assistant, aren't you? Hurry up or I'll have you for dinner." Reborn teased. He was trying to distract Tsuna, but it seemed like Tsuna wouldn't back down on the question.

The boy frowned.

"N-No… don't touch me…" He pleaded; hands up in his face in defence.

Reborn immediately pulled of Tsuna's hands from his face. One of his hands cupped Tsuna's cheeks, the other snaking around Tsuna's round butt to support him.

"I can't do that. You are mine; remember that, dame-Tsuna."

Then Reborn pulled in for a kiss. He nibbled on Tsuna's sensitive lower lips. That roused a moan in Tsuna, which he bit back almost immediately. Slowly his kisses trailed down to Tsuna's neck, biting and sucking the skin he once broke into. He bit so hard he broke the vessel. It was one that was permanent; the scar was going to be permanent, at least, marring his white skin with his bites.

Tsuna moaned this time, loud and clear. Luckily for the brunet, the streets were deserted.

Reborn slid one of his hands on Tsuna's back. The other hand on his butt sent a light slap to Tsuna's butt. They fell into an easy embrace. The brunet held his hands around the area Reborn bit and blushed.

"… It's going to leave a scar…"

Reborn smirked.

"Now everyone would know you're mine."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, pushing away Reborn. He didn't want to be like a piece of fragile glass again, so it'd be best if he didn't melt right now, in the middle of the street. He wasn't sure how to enter the café anymore. With his scarf gone (at home), he couldn't be walking around the streets like that.

He spun around, ready to return home when Reborn caught his wrists.

"We're going to the café, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head, pointing to his wound. Reborn smirked and dragged him along.

Tsuna was able to accept him more, right now, but all of this were dashed-Reborn has to leave, soon.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ：**

Ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ａｌｌ， ｆｏｌｋｓ． Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ ａｎｄ ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｎｉｃｅ． Ｔｈａｎｋｓ．

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ｆａｖｓ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｕｐ ｔｉｌｌ ｎｏｗ．

Ａｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｏｓｅ Ｉ'ｖｅ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ Ｉ'ｌｌ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ ｔｈｅｉｒ ｓｔｏｒｙ， ｔｈｉｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｈａｖｅ ｔｏ ｗａｉｔ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ Ｉ'ｍ ｃｕｒｒｅｎｔｌｙ ｖｅｒｙ ｂｕｓｙ， ｓｏｒｒｙ． ｏｒｚ， ｉ ａｐｏｌｏｇｉｚｅ． Ａｎｄ ｍｙ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ ｌｉｓｔ ｉｓ ｑｕｉｔｅ ｌｏｎｇ ｎｏｗ．．． ｓｏ ．．．ｇｉｖｅ ｍｅ ｓｏｍｅ ｔｉｍｅ （：

Ａｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ Ｇ２７ ｆｉｃ， Ｉ'ｍ ｓｕｒｅ ｓｏｍｅ ｏｆ ｙｏｕ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｅｄ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｙｏｕ ｗａｎｔ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｃ， （： ｕｈｍ， ｗｅｌｌ， ｉ'ｍ ｔｈａｎｋｆｕｌ．．． ｂｕｔ．．． ｗｅｌｌ．．． ｊｕｓｔ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｙｏｕ ｗａｎｔ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｃ． Ｉｔ'ｓ ｋｉｎｄ ｏｆ ｓａｄ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ ｔｏ ｒｅｃｅｉｖｅ ｓｕｃｈ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ， ａｎｄ Ｉ'ｄ ｒａｔｈｅｒ ｙｏｕ ｎｏｔ ｄｏ ｔｈａｔ． Ｓｏｒｒｙ ｉｆ ｉ ｓｏｕｎｄ ｍｅａｎ， ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｍｅａｎ ａｎｙ ｈａｒｍ． Ｓｏ ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ｗｈａｔ ｉ'ｖｅ ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ： Ｉ ｗｉｌｌ ｊｕｓｔ ｐｏｓｔ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ， ｄｅｄｉｃａｔｅｄ ｔｏ ａｌｌ ｍｙ ｒｅａｄｅｒｓ ｉｎ ｔｈｉｓ ｆｉｃ．

Ａｎｄ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ａｓｋｅｄ ｗｈｙ ｉ ｄｅｄｉｃａｔｅ ｆｉｃｓ： ｓｉｎｃｅ ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｗｒｉｔｅ ｏｎｅ， ｉ ｍｉｇｈｔ ａｓ ｗｅｌｌ ｗｒｉｔｅ ｔｏ ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ ｔｏ ｍａｋｅ ｔｈａｔ ｐｅｒｓｏｎ， ａｎｄ ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ ｅｌｓｅ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ ｉｔ ｈａｐｐｙ． Ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ｈｏｗ ｓｉｌｌｙ ｉ ｔｈｉｎｋ．

* * *

**Ｎｏｔｅｓ：**

Ａｂｏｕｔ Ｎａｎａ， Ｂａｓｉｌ ｋｎｅｗ ｅａｒｌｉｅｒ ｔｈａｎ Ｔｓｕｎａ ｔｈａｔ Ｎａｎａ ｗａｓ ｔｈｅ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｌｏｖｅｒ， ｈｅｎｃｅ ｈｉｓ ｈａｔｒｅｄ ｔｏｗａｒｄｓ ｈｅｒ． Ｂａｓｉｌ ｔｅｎｄｓ ｔｏ ｐｏｒｔｒａｙ Ｎａｎａ ｉｎ ａ ｂａｄ ｗａｙ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｏｆ ．．．ｈｉｍ ｎｏｔ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ａ ｇｏｏｄ ｏｐｉｎｉｏｎ ａｂｏｕｔ ｈｅｒ．


	12. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１１：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｅｈ， ｉｔ ｗａｓ ｏｒｉｇｉｎａｌｌｙ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ， ｂｕｔ ｉ ｗａｓ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ｂｌｏｃｋｓ ｅｖｅｒｙｗｈｅｒｅ ｏｒｚ． Ｓｏ ｇｏｍｅｎａｓａｉ！ Ａｎｄ ｉ ｗａｓ ｂｕｓｙ ｗｉｔｈ ｒｅａｌ ｌｉｆｅ ｓｔｕｆｆ．．．

**Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ：** ｉ ｏｗｎ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｅｘｃｅｐｔ ｔｈｅ ｃｒｅａｔｉｏｎ ｏｆ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ．

**Ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ Ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄ ｂｙ ｌｏｖｅｌｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ．**

Ｅｎｊｏｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 11: His Personality**

* * *

Tonight was a starry night; stars glittered at the sky, shining brightly. Does it mean hope, for the future, perhaps?

Reborn's hands were tingling. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling, having meals with Tsuna. He had learnt that Tsuna used to over-rely on his mother. He on the other hand, from birth, had no one to rely on. It was a path of thorns and hardships, which he endeavored not to say.

The brunet was lying on his bed now, curled up and deep in sleep.

It was hard to look at him sleep this peacefully, after so many events, because he wasn't supposed to sleep.

He was supposed to stay awake. Reborn had put some sleeping pills into his drink. It should at least let him sleep now, without guilt. Witnessing so many things in a day or so must be painful, but Reborn had seen worse than that.

Unknowingly, he had started to care for the brunet, the feeling of wanting to help him, pull him out of misery, but only to sink deeper into falling into the pits of darkness, into falling for him. Reborn knew that if he made Tsuna fell for him, both of them would be struggling, but yet, he couldn't help but think otherwise.

He started to imagine if he were to have only Tsuna as his partner, but quickly shook that thought off. It wasn't like him-just a few weeks before, he had numerous men and women in his control, but now, not only had he cut off most of his relationship with them, including Haru, he had also stopped inviting people to his bed.

It was frustrating.

Reborn changed into his sleep wear, and cuddled beside the brunet. In this dark, dark world, there's nothing known as love. He shifted Tsuna so that Tsuna was facing his chest. Right now, even he needs some affirmation.

He's human, after all, even with the numerous killing, even as he felt numb after killing so many people. He needed some comfort.

He held Tsuna close to him, as he let himself fell into deep sleep.

_Chase away the nightmares, Tsuna._

Sleeping with Tsuna made him feel alive; it keeps his past from haunting him.

* * *

The boy was unsure when or what time he fell asleep, but he was sure he was with Reborn. Those made him felt safe and secure for a few moments. Being in Reborn arms was hot, it wasn't the first time he was in those arms, but it didn't irk him that much when he found himself sleeping with another man for the first time.

It was comforting, to be in his arms, because it felt so safe. Reborn felt so reliable sometimes, and then he came to realize something, it didn't matter if Reborn didn't love him, all that matters was that he was here for him.

He felt a brand new page of his life opening, with Reborn here, his life might improve; he might have new friends.

As a door closes for you, another would open.

Reborn stirred as he found Tsuna staring into Reborn's long lashes. He never had the time to notice this the last time, or the time before. It was small moments like this when he noticed Reborn's slender fingers, how swirly his sideburn is or anything else.

He lifted his fingers high up then slowly draw swirls into his cheeks.

It was fun. He giggled, but roused Reborn up. It has been awhile since anything was this peaceful. Suddenly the atmosphere changed when Reborn snapped opens his eyes, stoic expression in place.

Immediately Reborn pinned the brunet down.

"Getting naughty, aren't you?"

Tsuna knew that smirk too well to forget it. He didn't want it now, but the bed was too comfortable to leave when it was raining now.

The rain outside fell down in sheets, showering anything and everything outside.

"No." That answer was a curt one. He shoved Reborn off with all his might. To his surprise, Reborn relented, but tickled him.

"S-Stop!"

The hitman smirked, and placed his hands around Tsuna's stomach. He brought the brunet closer to him, listening to the sounds of his heartbeat. At least now Tsuna wasn't reminded of the times Reborn hit him. He wouldn't want to experience that again.

By now, Tsuna was sure that Reborn had killed Oregano and many others. He had also probably killed the guy that was trying to harm him on the day he was slitting his wrists. The brunet was puzzled why Reborn, as a principal would do that, but now that he gave it serious thought, Reborn didn't seem to be principal material, even with the degree in mathematics.

"Tell me, Reborn," Tsuna murmured, "What are you…?"

He can't figure out why Reborn was in the pub right now… now nothing makes sense… was a principal supposed to do things like this outside the school?

"I'm your boss." Reborn teased.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes; it looks like Reborn wouldn't be letting the cat out of the bag for a long, long time.

"Come to work after school tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the principal's office." Reborn whispered.

Tsuna didn't respond, instead he pulled off the hitman's arms, and climbed off the comfortable bed. He recognized all the surroundings; it was at the night where he broke down, melted.

His mother was still not in good condition, but at least now that he has regained another reason to live, he could stop depending on her. He still visits her every single day without fail. He had always told the day events to his mother, excluding the events that occurred with Reborn. The threatening letters on his lockers would continue to pile up, and he'd continue to throw them into the bin.

It had been an everyday occurrence for him already, he doubts that he needs to feel anything for those, and even as the bullying continues, he realized it didn't matter to him anymore. Reborn would be here to save him, like he always would.

Indeed, he would be relying on him, but he doesn't care.

Tsuna skidded off to the bathroom, and after they washed up, Reborn sent Tsuna home. They had school tomorrow.

* * *

The English teacher had appointed them to work in groups of 3, so Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were paired up when the duo were fighting to be in Tsuna's group. Tsuna could only hope that their relationship would ease out. Despite their sour relationship, the ideas suggested by the duo fit perfectly well like a jigsaw puzzle. Tsuna could only hope that their relationship continues to improve, despite the rough start they had.

Yamamoto was still living in woe, but at least he smiles naturally a lot more now. He had told Tsuna that his relationship with his dad was still not so good, but at least he had put in some effort to talk to his dad now. Like Tsuna, he visits his mom almost every day by her grave, placing fresh flowers on her there. He also had taken some sushi from his father's sushi bar to Tsuna sometime, when his father had made extra for his friend. His father had never used to do that, so that was an improvement.

Gokudera, on the other hand, started to get a part-time job to support renting a room outside and his daily expenses. Ever since his father disowned him, he had never once talked about his family. Instead he kept it in his heart, and smiled to Tsuna every time. The brunet was really worried about him, but chose not to say anything. It was like he was having a hard time coping with everything that was occurring.

Physical education was not so bad anymore, with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

He could at least have fun in school now, compared to the previous few weeks without them. His life had just changed drastically since he had met Reborn. The scar on his wrists doesn't hurt as much now.

Earlier this morning, Alaude had called him about the capture of Iemitsu. It was suspicious about Oregano's death, but he said nothing about it, although Tsuna had asked. Basil was still with Iemitsu, refusing to leave.

Tsuna felt pity for Basil, nothing else. He had also adopted the animal, which he found out from Reborn that it was a rare species of cat-lion. He had named the animal 'Natsu.', akin to his fur.

When school ended, Yamamoto headed to club activities while Gokudera went to work. They bidded their goodbyes to each other, and Tsuna headed to the principal's office for 'work'. A promise is a promise, as much as he wanted to avoid being one, he needs the money.

As he reached closer to the principal's office, he remembered about Haru, Reborn's tailor. Haru had contacted him several times to meet him out, but he had subsequently declined them all, due to him not really wanting to meet her. Somehow, he knows that Reborn was hiding many, many things from him.

However, he'd rather not know what Reborn hid from him-because ignorance is bliss. That is why he never questioned Reborn unless necessary, choosing to hide behind the beautiful deception, like what happens at stage and back stage, everything is carefully planned to hide the flaws.

Eventually he made his way there, staring at the door to his office. Today it was different, he could hear nothing inside. Perhaps it was signifying that something had changed. Carefully he turned the knob to the office, and entered.

The vanilla paperweight that was pieced together by Reborn was still sitting on his table. The crack in the paperweight was still there. In a way, Reborn had always compared the paperweight to the brunet, he had already broken so much that he had changed the brunet.

He wasn't really sure if he liked the change, but he likes the brunet either way.

The only work he had for the brunet was to sort out files, it was quite easy, all he had to do was to sort them out by alphabetical order and copy and sign some forms. After that there was nothing else he could do, with Reborn watching Tsuna's every movement. Reborn was burning his eyes into Tsuna's back, making him feel uneasy and sweaty.

Once everything is done, Reborn had Tsuna straddled on his laps. He had forced the brunet to sit on him.

"Tsuna, come to Italy with me." Reborn stated, holding the brunet close to him.

Tsuna felt overwhelmed when Reborn told him that. So many things had happened within this month… now Reborn requested for Tsuna to go Italy with him? Why-if he goes to Italy what about his mother in the hospital? Who would look after his mother? What about Natsu? What about his friends? What about the house? Is he going to desert the house his mother cherished so much? Tsuna glanced at Reborn.

"Are you going to leave me… if I say no…?" Tsuna murmured; his hands clenched tightly.

Reborn chuckled, somewhat dark and low. He could quit his job and stay at Japan, but that doesn't suit him. He preferred a life of danger. Killing had become an addiction now, and it was too late to stop. Besides, it was lucrative. It was a life of ecstasy If Tsuna didn't want to go to Italy to him; he'll just have to play the cards to his hands, right?

"I'll make you. Remember, you are mine, dame-Tsuna."

The brunet rose up from his laps. He didn't want to be controlled by him. Why is it so hard to get along with Reborn, just like this, just like the days when they were getting along fine? Why is it so hard to get him not to possess him? He was not an object.

"S-Stop, don't touch me," Tsuna muttered, when Reborn tried to grip his wrists.

Reborn gripped him on his wrists anyway, and placed a harsh kiss on his lips. He was losing control again; he broke the kiss but looked Tsuna straight in the eye.

"I will have you, whenever I want you, dame-Tsuna." The hitman muttered, pinning the brunet down. There was simply no mercy, Reborn couldn't get why he couldn't charm the brunet. Usually people would already be swoon by him already, collapsing by his feet.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna snapped.

To his surprise, Reborn released him. He dashed out of the room, not looking back at all. Their relationship was turning bitter again, and Reborn said he might be leaving. One side of him wanted to leave Namimori to elope with him, while the other said to stay on to carry on his responsibilities.

He's standing at crossroads, and he doesn't know what to choose.

Inside the office, Reborn cursed. He usually wouldn't have lost control, but yet he lost control again, and he shouldn't have let Tsuna go. He might have convinced him if he didn't let him go, giving him no free will to run or fight. When it comes to this, would he have to wipe out everything he gave Tsuna right now?

He couldn't do that, no matter cold-blooded he was to others. He had grown soft, and he loathed it.

"Fuck."

* * *

When Tsuna ran out of Reborn's office, he bumped into Sasagawa Kyoko. It has been some time since they last met, and things were awkward between them. The last time they met, Tsuna had confessed into liking her. He blushed immediately.

"S-sorry!" He apologized, and stride away.

"Sawada-san…! If it's fine with you, would you like to have a chat with me somewhere private…?" the school idol questioned.

Tsuna stopped his tracks. If it meant settling the awkwardness between them once and for all, then it's fine with him. He had that sudden surge of feeling-that feeling of when you first like someone, it'd come back to eat you over and over again when you see that person. That heart-beating feeling, the very same feeling that you feel you must show them how good you are now.

It was raining now, and the rain is slowly turning into snow. Pretty snowflakes fall down the skies. Tsuna glanced at the window momentarily, as if lost in his own world before nodding.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the park then, Sawada-san." Kyoko said. With that, she left. Tsuna stared at the snowing sky. It was going to be Christmas soon…

Is Reborn watching the same snowing sky as him? He wanted to spend his Christmas and every other festive season with him… it was weird, but he never had felt that way. Even though Reborn had hurt him time and again, he can't help but feel this way.

It was a strange feeling, like plunging into the deep sea with no ends.

He had never felt this way with Kyoko, he briefly wondered why, but he came to a conclusion that it must be because Reborn was a male, nothing more.

* * *

The next day after school, it was snowing as well. Tsuna jogged to the park. He was late. He had forgotten about the meeting they were supposed to have earlier today because of the events that had happened in class today. He ran towards the park, a little short out of breath.

The snow pelted both of them. It was white almost everywhere, the houses and buildings were all covered in white. It was a beautiful sight. The air was cold, and everything was freezing. The brunet was unsure of the temperature today, but made sure to keep himself warm by wearing thick clothes.

Sasagawa Kyoko was already there, waiting for him. He rushed over to her, not wanting her to be alone in this cold, even though she had caused him so much misery; it was bad to do this. He recalled the time when he received the invitation, how happy he was, how he wanted to jump over the moon.

Last month seemed like a long time ago already.

"Sawada-san… good afternoon."

The sun was in the middle of the sky, shining bright on both of them.

Tsuna returned the same greeting to her. It was now 3:00 pm in the afternoon. It was still very awkward between them until Tsuna decided to speak up.

"So… what did you call me here for…?"

All the hatred boiling down now had dissipated, partly because Tsuna knows it's not really Kyoko's fault, even if she manipulated their classmates. It was his fault for falling into her innocent trap, her looks perhaps. He thought he had seen through everything, he thought everyone would be what they seem like, after this month, it seemed that many people are wearing masks.

He was sure that even he had one by now. After all, everyone needs one to survive. Another trait of the ugly human nature.

Being selfless or teaching other to be selfless is stupid-because by doing so you are only trying to benefit yourself, making yourself feel better. Who is to tell what is right or wrong? The lines are blurred now, and even Tsuna can't answer that. He felt a sudden rage, different from his calm self yesterday, because of the woe he felt.

She never experienced that.

He wanted revenge, but he knows it is wrong. On this path of revenge, there'd no doubt be sadness.

"I called you for the unfinished talk we had the last time… about that…" Kyoko trailed off, blushing.

Tsuna nodded slowly, clenching his fists. The snow didn't seem to chill down his anger.

"You said you liked me…" Kyoko paused to fiddle with her fingers and the intricate design of her coat. "And I thought, Sawada-san, I like you too… so…"

The brunet couldn't believe his ears, what was he hearing? Sasagawa Kyoko saying she likes him? Was it part of a scheme again? She seemed so sincere, it was hard to believe whether it was true or not, but Tsuna had learnt it the hard way, there was no truth with the person before him, of course not. Maybe it was because that Tsuna had friends how so she decided to do this, to harm him again?

As those thoughts cross Tsuna's mind, he suddenly concluded something. He still like her, even till now, he had felt a little happiness when she said that. Tsuna was unsure how to respond to that, but he listened to his gut instinct, one that he trusted regardless of the circumstance.

"W-Will you be my boyfriend?" the school idol asked, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie.

Tsuna simpered, and thought about Reborn. He was no one's.

"Sure…" he whispered.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｕｈｍ， ｗｅｌｌ， ｔｈａｔ'ｓ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ， ｈｏｐｅ ｉ ｄｉｄｎ'ｔ ｄｉｓａｐｐｏｉｎｔ ｏｒｚ．

Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅｓ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｉ ｈａｄ ｓｏ ｆａｒ． Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ． ＾＾． Ｕｈｍ ｗｅｌｌ， ｉｆ ｙｏｕ'ｄ ｂｅ ｓｏ ｋｉｎｄ， ｌｅａｖｅ ａ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ／ｆａｖｏｕｒｉｔｅ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ． Ｉｔ'ｄ ｂｅ ｍｕｃｈ ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ．

Ｈａｖｅ ａ ｎｉｃｅ ｄａｙ， ｐｅｏｐｌｅ！


	13. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１２：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｐｒｏｆｅｓｓｉｏｎ

Wine, Espresso and a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｅｈ， ｉ ｆｏｒｇｏｔ ｔｏ ｗａｒｎ ｙｏｕ ｇｕｙｓ ｔｈａｔ ｉｎ ｔｈｉｓ ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ．．．ｔｈｅｒｅ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｕｓｕａｌ ｓｔｕｆｆ．

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇｓ： Ｕｓｕａｌ， ＢＤＳＭ ｓｔｕｆｆ？**

**Ｔｈｉｓ ｉｓ ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄ ｂｙ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ ＜３ Ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｓｏ ｍｕｃｈ．**

Ａｎｄ ｇｕｙｓ， ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ ａｓ ｗｅｌｌ， ｙｏｕｒ ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ｆａｖｓ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｍａｄｅ ｍｙ ｄａｙ．

**Ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ： **Ｉ ｏｗｎ ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ ｅｘｃｅｐｔ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ．

* * *

**Chapter 12: **His Profession

* * *

Everything was prepared to his trip to Osaka. Reborn had his luggage there, tickets there. He was going to stay in Osaka for 2 nights, where he will assassinate an important figure of a yakuza family who tried to rebel against the Vongola. This means that he will be away from the brunet, so he hired a private investigator to keep an eye on Tsuna's actions.

His work would be left to Spanner, his technician who would be programming a temporary robot to overtake his duties. From afar, he watched as the sweat drenched Tsuna running around the field. It must be a sin to have such a body. Reborn was almost tempted to reach his hands out for Tsuna.

He was sure he needed a break from Tsuna. Being with the boy made him loses it, and he had to kill to vent out his frustrations. He would be working together with a partner on this trip though. To him, it does not matter who his partner is, as long as the partner does not get in his way.

So he made his way to the airport. It was just a short flight, and he would meet his secretive partner at the flight, as told by Vongola the ninth.

He set out to his flight, with everything ready; he took his drove his car to the airport. He didn't tell Tsuna about his absence, but he was sure to Tsuna, it meant nothing. Tsuna had his friends now, so he didn't need to rely on Reborn that much. Reborn remembered the time where he had pulled Tsuna out from a locker when he strolled passed the corridor just now. He had texted Tsuna that there wouldn't be a need for him to work the next few days he was away.

The boy was a difficult thing to figure out. Why was he so devoted to his mother? Why couldn't the boy be as devoted to his mother as to him? Reborn stepped on the gear to the hospital.

Once he parked his car and settled everything, he went to board his flight, 'R-27'. He had a first-class ticket. Champagne was served and they were ordered to put their phone to flight mode or close it. He did it promptly.

Reborn lowered his fedora and was prepared to take a short nap when he sensed someone familiar. That unsettling feeling in his stomach… of all people it had to be her…

"Reborn." Bianchi muttered, grasping his hand between her chests.

Reborn acted as if nothing affected him, and greeted Bianchi. They clicked their wine glasses together, hoping for a successful mission. Reborn could already sense Bianchi looking seductively at him.

Smirking, he decided to play along. Bianchi deserved it, if she wants to play it this way. Reborn wondered about her brother, Hayato, and then returned a smile from Bianchi. She was known to play around with men, her latest one being Romeo, whom she bragged to him some weeks ago.

"Shall we go somewhere private…?" Bianchi purred, hands ghosting across Reborn's thigh seductively. Bianchi was using the same trick again. Reborn tipped Bianchi's chin so he could see the lust in her eyes.

There… it was more like him to act this way, not the way with Tsuna. He wasn't some knight in shining armour. What more could he expect from Reborn? Reborn promised nothing except money.

The whole world revolves around it after all, once he made Tsuna rely on him financially, he'll rely on him emotionally soon then. It's a dirty world where only appearance works. Reborn was sure that Bianchi wanted some good fuck because of his looks.

"Lead the way." Reborn rose up, pulling Bianchi up too.

Reborn kissed Bianchi's fingertips. He acted like a gentleman around her. Now, this is more of a challenge.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna had refused to accept that he would not be working for these few days, and would be compensated for his pay. So after classes, he went to Reborn's office to look for him.

Tsuna had found himself detesting Reborn's office, because every single bad memory with Reborn occurred there. When he entered his office again, what he saw wasn't Reborn. Instead the glass panels were open, and a slight breeze was let into his office. The air condition wasn't on.

A blonde man sat on Reborn's office's sofa, typing some stuff on his laptop. It seemed like that person has not noticed the boy intruding into his office. He was so into typing stuff and Tsuna didn't want to disturb him so he sat by the sofa opposite to where the blonde man was sitting.

Once the man was done and clicked the 'enter' button, he turned to look at the brunet, who was sitting opposite to him. The man with blue orbs had visible panda eyes. Tsuna chuckled at his look, to which Spanner only scratched his head.

After a minute of staring and scanning at each other, Spanner handed over his name card.

"My name is Spanner, Vongola's technician. Nice to meet you." The blonde stated.

It was then awkward between them, so Tsuna introduced himself as Reborn's assistant. Spanner quirked a brow at what he said.

"It wasn't in his reports that he had an assistant."

Tsuna felt uneasy. What report was the guy talking about? What's Vongola? So many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't dare to, but blurted it out anyway.

"So…what do you know about Reborn?" Tsuna questioned.

Spanner was kind of laid-back, so Tsuna relaxed around him when Spanner handed him a cup of Japanese green tea from his robot he called 'Mini-Mosca' by his side. He sipped the authentic Japanese green tea; it reminded him so much of the tea his mother made, except that she wasn't around now…

"He's the strongest hitman in the world. He plays around with both women and men. That was what I know about him, but he is rather productive." Spanner uttered, sipping more of the tea.

The brunette froze. He knew Reborn killed, and he knew Reborn's hiding something from him, but he had never expected him to be a professional killer. He had almost dropped the cup of tea handed over to him by Spanner. He was already aware of him playing with people…he was aware from the start… yet he was the only one who cared…how could he not rely on him?

Tsuna was very calm, accepting all this, because partly he had guessed it with the many hints he had, including the time where he tried to slit his wrists, Reborn killed someone too. Surprisingly, it didn't scare him that Reborn was a killer, partly because he had seen so much to be shocked.

Tsuna nodded and listened intently when Spanner continued to describe Reborn. Although the blonde was curious why the boy was so interested in the hitman, he continued without asking him. When he was done telling him about all of what he knew about Reborn, Tsuna had pressed him for more, but that was all the man knew about Reborn.

He was secretive, mysterious and hid almost all his personal details. Even Spanner wasn't sure that the name 'Reborn' was dubious or not.

Spanner had to leave soon, but left Tsuna his contact number, as Reborn's assistant. He keyed Spanner's contact number in his phone.

He was about to close the phone when he received a text…from Reborn? He rose a brow, he was about to ask where Reborn went to when he opened the text. There will be no need to ask.

It was a picture of him with another woman, kissing. Tsuna dropped his phone, which Spanner picked up.

"Ah, that's Bianchi isn't it?" Spanner commented, stuffing the phone back into Tsuna's shaking hands.

Isn't that Gokudera's sister? Tsuna had heard him mention about his sister when cursing her, he definitely hated his sister to the core. It was his first time seeing Bianchi, and Tsuna was certain it was the same Bianchi because the silver haired man mentioned that his sister used to be one of Reborn's lovers.

"They were rumours about them being lovers…" the blonde remarked, packing his stuff into the mini-mosca.

Once he was done, he patted the brunet on the shoulders and departed, leaving the brunet stunned there.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't just angry with Reborn, he was upset. He was in a state of anguish, even though he knows that nothing would blossom out of their relationship, he secretly hoped that Reborn would stay single, then both of them could stay single, and maybe only have each other, but that was just his wishful thinking.

Yesterday, Sasagawa Kyoko had asked Tsuna out on their first date. The boy agreed almost immediately, out of anger and rage boiling deep down inside. He didn't particularly care if he was doing the same things Kyoko did to him back then-giving him hope and everything but leaving him to rot and die. He dressed up in what he wore the first night he had with Reborn.

He was going to make Sasagawa Kyoko fall in love with him. He was aware that he was long broken-ever since the time Reborn caned him, everything had changed. He started to lose hope in the mask of the perfect world.

Now that he had everything ready, he headed up. He withdrew his pay from the bank. He doesn't care about Reborn right now, always messing with him.

It was evening now and it was snowing. The snow wasn't that thick, it was just drizzling lightly down, and as the sun rose, the snow would melt. By the time night arrives, it would start snowing again.

He met Kyoko at the mall, where they would go shopping first before having dinner.

He wanted the first impression of their first date to be good, so he made extra care to arrive early. The Tsuna a few weeks ago would never believe himself to be doing this, but now that everything's changed… he can't say that he isn't glad.

Once Kyoko arrived in a pretty little pink dress, Tsuna smiled at him. She looked like an angel, a goddess floating down from heaven, and yet she was dating him. Tsuna felt guilty, but nevertheless, he hardened his heart.

Tsuna initiated nothing-from holding hands to eating at a restaurant, it was all Kyoko's idea. He honestly had felt something for the girl, the spark of his first love made him wants to continue this relationship and break off everything with Reborn. It really gave him hope, because Kyoko appeared that she's trying her best to keep this date, even though Tsuna's being such a bad partner.

That heart-wrenching feeling, that aching, suffocating feeling whenever he still see he'd first love, he'd remember how you meet that person, how he met that person, how he came to like that person and finally how things got worse from then. He'd think of the moments whenever his heart beats extremely fast, whenever his hands used to touch her hands the slightest. All those moments would come rushing back in his head, like a burst of memories.

Then that lingering feeling of guilt would trail back, followed shortly by hatred that was buried deep in his heart. All those forgotten feelings before he met Reborn, before the invitation, when Kyoko used to smile at him even though he was dame-Tsuna, even though he was bullied and had no friends.

Later he thought of how he cared for him when he was in the hospital, what was true, what was not?

"That invitation… it all started from that… why did you give me an invitation to a pub?" Tsuna whispered; voice as soft as the falling snow.

Kyoko turned to him immediately, stopping in her tracks.

The snow was still falling in the sky, flakes dropping and melting on his shoulders. It was just after their dinner at a ramen shop.

"Pub? I didn't invite you to a pub. I invited you to my home. I thought you couldn't make it because you were…busy…" the school idol uttered, confused.

"But-"

"You must have seen the location wrongly." Kyoko said. She kicked off some snow, watching the soft snow rise and fall back to the ground again.

"W-wrongly…but"

Kyoko interrupted him abruptly.

"I did not personally hand you the invitation, maybe the invitation got swapped by mistake?" Kyoko suggested, thinking this as a reasonable explanation.

Tsuna said nothing, but continued strolling quietly in the snow, deep in his thoughts. It is highly possible that someone tempered with his invitation, given the way they bully him, it'd not be impossible for someone to do so. As he was convinced that Kyoko was true-hearted, he realized he accused her. He thought he was doing a horrible thing. How could he accuse the girl?

"…Sorry."

"What for, Sawada-san?"

"I was rude to you the other day at the hospital, and I rejected your goodwill."

"All is fine, Sawada-san. I believe you had enough reasons to do so." She smiled gently and forgivingly again.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel his heart race.

* * *

Snowflakes danced across the navy blue sky, falling and rising. The Christmas tree stood in the middle of the shopping mall. As the snow wafted through the currents of the air, it littered the entire floor white. He breathed out puffs of water vapour in the snowy weather. Everything was glittery and pure white, like the celebration of an angel had descending on earth.

The centre of the mall was unsheltered, so people could enjoy playing with the snow. Couples were everywhere in sight, embracing each other. Tsuna sighed, unsure of why he was here; even though he was excited and all, he still felt he was using Kyoko. The last time he was here was with his mother, when he was five.

He had no idea why his legs bought him here. The place looked grand. Under the wide opened space, clouds were no longer present. The snow piled on the Christmas tree, burdening it. Despite it, the tree didn't falter, instead, it stood strong.

The sight of the snow was truly marvellous. He glanced at the mitten gloves given to him by Reborn. Briefly, he wondered if he was there, and he felt guilty that he was spending a date with Kyoko.

He smiled as the snow petted down on him.

Kyoko hurried back to Tsuna from the bathroom in the mall. Once he reached Tsuna's side, bells suddenly rang. It appeared that they were standing under the mistletoe. The workers who stroke the bell cheered for the couple to kiss. Both of them blushed.

Tsuna was really nervous, unsure of what to do, he was sure he some of his feelings fade, but the rest of the remaining feelings that were hidden, locked in a chest was unlocked. He glanced side by side, until Kyoko made the move.

She placed a kiss lightly on his cheek, and the crowd clapped. He was a klutz, he realized, he didn't know that he was standing under the mistletoe. Nevertheless, Kyoko felt happy for this date, so he felt less guilty about tricking her.

Little did he know, Reborn was already back, and he was watching them from an alley. Reborn gritted his teeth. He aimed his gun at Kyoko. Really, all it took was one shot, just one shot, and Tsuna would be his.

Bang!

He shot.

* * *

The next few days, the boy didn't catch sight of the hitman. It was until Saturday afternoon, where someone came knocking at his door. It was unusual for the brunet to have visitors. He had already learnt his lesson-he locked all the doors and windows when not in use, only leaving some open when needed. Natsu was there by his side, sticking close to him like glue.

He finds his thought drifting to his principal whenever he was alone. He remembered those words echoing clearly through his mind, inviting him to go to Italy with him. It almost sounded as eloping. He was reminded of the picture Reborn sent him. Why would Reborn send him that picture of all reasons?

It didn't make sense, but he didn't care. Once he swung the door open without looking, he was immediately pinned down by someone. The familiar scent of alcohol and espresso…

Reborn.

He had so many things he wanted to tell the hitman, but nothing could come out of his mouth. Indeed, he had missed him, it had just been a few days, yet life without him…is life without him. He missed his teasing, sensual voice, and warmth, everything about him. For now, Tsuna accepted that it was okay, it was okay for Reborn to have many other women, as long as he came back to him.

He probably sounded like some sappy shoujo manga heroine or some wife waiting for husband in some edo-era drama, but that didn't matter. Maybe it influenced him. That's fine too, because he's actually doing it too. He's dating Kyoko while he had become Reborn's lover. Both of them are sinning, he knows it.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you, dame-Tsuna? I thought I made it clear that you belong to no one but me…?" Reborn whispered, and dragged Tsuna to his bedroom. He shoved him down on to his bed.

Almost immediately, he delivered several hits to Tsuna's butt. He was unable to control his rage this time. He didn't understand why Tsuna would allow that Kyoko girl to kiss him, her of all people. The woman that had betrayed him, the woman that had not stood by him in his toughest times, he actually went on a date with her.

"A-Ah!" Tsuna yelled in the sudden pain.

What he never expected, was to Reborn to resort to violence on him again. It was a sexual relationship that he didn't want. Reborn had spanked him hard; he could feel the impact through layers of cloths.

"If you want to be a bitch so much, I'll fulfil your wish."

Almost instantly Tsuna could feel his pants and underwear being removed from him. It was discarded somewhere else.

Reborn spanked him again. This time, harder. He could feel the pain from that area. He was bearing back his shriek, but it was futile.

"You… played with… someone else too…ah! Why couldn't I?" The brunet argued.

The past brunet would never argue, but all of it has changed, Tsuna had changed. Reborn knew he caused it. He could feel the searing heat from his back and his wrists, everywhere the man touched was burning, much like the sun.

"You've really been a bad boy… I'll make you repent and beg for my forgiveness."

Similar to the last time they had a caning session, Reborn would only stop when Tsuna begs and admits his mistake.

Reborn parted the brunet's legs and lifted his hips up high so he could finger his hole, purposely not hitting his prostate so he'd feel nothing but pain. The brunet had already been bonded to the headboard with Reborn's belt this time. It was a nice sight, seeing the brunet all teary and writhing in pain.

There was no mercy this time.

"A-ah! P-please stop… R-Reborn." Tsuna whimpered. Reborn smirked, but continued the process of fingering Tsuna until he inserted 3 fingers in and out, and had spanked in thoroughly.

He wasn't just going to let him off with that. The rest of the brunet's clothes were torn off within seconds. Buttons were flying everywhere, the white fabric of Tsuna's clothes were shredded into pieces. He was naked in front of Reborn again, but was sure he didn't have the time to be embarrassed. Yet he blushed.

The brunet gasped as Reborn ran his hands straight towards his rear, gun-calloused hands slowly massaging his member. It felt so good after the pain… he could feel all the heat traveling towards his groin, that area especially, hands moving excruciatingly slow, fingers rubbing into his tip, then towards his balls. His hands were moving up and down like a wave like pattern, stimulating him to the point of pre-cumming.

He pumped up the length quickly then, a change of pace. Tsuna choked out another moan. There's a thin line between pleasure and pain. His back is hurting so, so much, yet it was pleasurable at the same time.

Those hands felt so good on him, plus the fact that it's Reborn, he had come back for him again and again, but not to that woman. It felt good to win against that woman, but he wasn't so sure to feel good about it. That man was torturing him to no end; he played with his heart and his body.

Reborn clutched on to his member tightly.

"Now, I'm sure you want to cum?" Reborn questioned, wrapping his right hand tightly around Tsuna's aroused member. He didn't need a cock ring. He could just use his hands.

His left hands reached for those nipples that were already aroused and perky. He pinched them every few seconds to force out a moan or a slight whimper.

"A-Ah!"

He was sure he was going to see white soon if Reborn continued that, but he didn't, he just continued to arouse him until he was going to cum. He was sure that one more stroke of his member he would explode, except with Reborn holding on to his cock; there was no way for release, unless he begs. He didn't want to do this. No, but his body betrayed him.

He moaned out wantonly, hands reaching out to the sheets of the bed. He wanted to touch Reborn badly now, something he'd never reach. Tears slide down the rim of his eyes.

He gave in.

"P-please… I'm…ah… sorry…" Tsuna whispered, almost collapsing on to the bed. He legs felt weak. He felt like melting, like ice melting in a hot summer day, where the sun's the strongest.

Almost immediately, Reborn who was still holding to his member, removed his other hand from Tsuna's neck. In a swift motion, his pants and underwear was removed too. Since Tsuna was facing on the bed, he couldn't see how big Reborn was. Reborn shoved his cock into that tight ass.

Without giving any time for the brunet to adapt, he thrust into him. The brunet was seeing black all of a sudden, bodily system almost shutting down due to the impact of the pain.

"Ngh…it h-hurts…pplease…stop…" Tsuna whimpered after a minute.

Reborn continued with his rough thrusts, not allowing the brunet to cum whilst he maneuverer that. It was so torturing… Tsuna could feel anything but the darkness now… where was the Reborn he loved?

Soon, everything became black. Reborn pulled out when he realized Tsuna had fainted. He had been too rough, huh? He applied some medicine from the house's first aid kid. It wasn't really his fault, because nothing happened with Bianchi. He didn't understand Tsuna… he just wanted to teach him a lesson… yet…it turned this way.

Things turned like this…

Reborn hated himself. He hated everything Tsuna had right now. If he could give him those, he could always take it back, but he couldn't bear himself to. He originally was going to blindfold Tsuna, but he didn't do it.

Everything is messed up. Reborn's messed up, all because of Tsuna.

Reborn thought that if he never met Tsuna, Tsuna would probably be in safer hands.

* * *

Reborn returned a little while later, after getting sleeping pills from the nearby convenience stall. Strangely, Tsuna's house had run out of sleeping pills. Reborn figured that it must because the brunet finished it. He took it in the nights he can't sleep.

By the time he got back, it was sun set.

The sun was disappearing from the horizon, casting shadows on Tsuna's empty bed.

Tsuna was gone.

* * *

**Notes: **

So who was loyal, who was un-loyal? XD This chapter reveals all.

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **Ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ．

Ｉ ａｌｓｏ ｗａｎｔ ｔｏ ｔｈａｎｋ ｄｅａｒ **ＳｈａｍｅｌｅｓｓＤｉｌｅｔｔａｎｔｅ**， ｗｈｏ ｗａｓ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｓｕｇｇｅｓｔｉｎｇ ｓｔｕｆｆ ｄｕｒｉｎｇ ｍｙ ｗｒｉｔｅｒ'ｓ ｂｌｏｃｋ． ＸＤ．

**Ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／Ｆａｖｓ／**Ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｌｏｖｅｄ． Ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ． Ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄ ｔｏ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ， ｉｓ ａｐｐｒｏａｃｈｉｎｇ．


	14. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１３：　Ｈｉｓ　Ｌｏｖｅ

Wine, Espresso & a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**A/N: **I was supposed to post this much earlier, on saturday or sunday but I had forgotten that I have not posted yet, so please forgive me.

This is proofread by** MissDinosaur. ***HUGS*

Eh, this chapter might be confusing, so please bear with me until the next chapter. Everything would be revealed then.

* * *

**Chapter 13: His Love**

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu didn't want to resort to this. He had escaped out of the prison knowing that the head officer Alaude wouldn't be around that day. All he wanted to do was to visit his son, maybe look at his son the last time before he went back on the road, spending the rest of his rotten life escaping the police. That was what he planned, but when he saw his son being manhandled by the hitman who killed his wife, all hell broke loose.

Iemitsu had also stolen a bona fide sample of his wife's finger he stole before the cremation of his wife's body… he had to at least keep a body part of his wife around him. He kept the finger in a transparent, vacuum bag so the finger wouldn't rot. It was the ring finger of his wife, where his wife ring was still intact on the finger.

His mind was somewhere in between insane and sane. It was all because of his wife's death. He had actually loved his wife a lot. He had also loved Nana a lot. It's because of his indecisiveness, one had died and the other had fainted.

He was spying on Tsuna through his window. He had climbed up to the second floor using the pipes attached to his house. What Iemitsu never expected to see or hear…was to see his son like that.

He wasn't sure why, but it might be a stroke of luck that the hitman wasn't in full alert, so he didn't notice Iemitsu. He had seen the full scene of how Reborn treated his son. To get revenge… he decided to kidnap Tsuna from Reborn. He was so mad, about Reborn killing his wife, that he might kill his own son to exact revenge on Reborn.

Since his son was Reborn's lover, he interpreted that kidnapping his son would lure Reborn to him.

Now they were at some abandoned warehouse of Namimori. It wouldn't take long before the world greatest hitman would track him down. This time he wouldn't lose to Reborn. If Reborn killed him, he will just have to suffer the anguish of having a dead lover. At least he wouldn't have an incomplete family then. He had commanded Basil to kill Tsuna being committing suicide.

It was stupid, he knows, because both of the boys had their lives ahead of them. However, Iemitsu believes in after life, where they'd all be reunited together. As for Nana, it was just a matter of time before she dies, Iemitsu calculated.

He gazes as the long shadow cast on both of his son's faces. He didn't understand why Tsuna became Reborn's lover, but he understood that his son has been tainted by the hitman. Perhaps only death can cleanse it.

He got ready by sharpening the blunt knife.

He was not sure whether he was really sane or lucid right now, but it was as if he was hallucinating. He could hear his wife, Oregano talking to him. She was persuading him to join her, together with the rest of his family. It wasn't really his subconscious, he was sure of it.

It was as if the spirit of Oregano was conversing with him. Had he missed her so much that he began to see her? Feel her communicating to him, touching him, caring for him and acting like herself. Why did Oregano feel so…real?

"Execute revenge for me, Iemitsu." Oregano whispered.

* * *

The surroundings to the warehouse was dusty … the warehouse was dilapidated. The wood had termites crawling through it, and the floorboards creaked when you stepped on it. One might think that if you stomp on the floorboards it might actually break.

They trudged into the warehouse unannounced. Since it was vacant, it shouldn't matter. The reason why Iemitsu chose this place was because it was the place anyone would guess when someone was kidnapped in Namimori.

That man left soon afterwards to purchase some food and water. He had his face wrapped up, so no one could see who he was. His only excuse was that he had a cold, to keep people from asking it. His plan was very simple-when Reborn comes; Basil would kill Tsuna if Iemitsu is dead or if he signals Basil.

Once that man was gone, Tsuna pushed his eyelids open. This time he wasn't tied up, but Basil was awake too, he was sure, and on full alert. His legs felt too weak to move due to the activities he had just did with Reborn. The sky was painted black on top, as it faded into the orange sky that was dissolving in black.

It was embarrassing having that man dress him up when he was naked, and had fainted from the sex he had with Reborn. The man whisked him away when Reborn was gone, probably. It was frustrating enough having Reborn to trouble about, now he had to think about Iemitsu too. Who would have thought he would have escaped from prison?

Then yet again, he finds himself not resisting Reborn… it was partly his fault that it happened. He knew, he always knew, he always wanted to accept him whole, but it was hard. Then he hit upon a realization. Why didn't he want Reborn to date other girls, sleep with them?

Was he…jealous? He was sure he wasn't possessive. He just wanted Reborn to look at him and him only, no one else.

Why…why was he feeling this way? He wasn't supposed to feel this way towards Reborn…he should only feel gratitude… why…why was he so frustrated by him?

He likes Reborn… he was sure of it, but it felt different from what he felt from Kyoko.

It hurt too much… does liking someone…hurt this much?

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts when he could feel Basil glaring at him. Tsuna turned away from Basil, embarrassed. Even Basil had seen him naked just now, and had helped him dress into his clothes because he was too weak to do so. Tsuna honestly felt very embarrassed, but he felt angrier with that man. He kidnapped Tsuna for his selfish purposes for the sake of reuniting his family in afterlife.

Tsuna doesn't believe in afterlife, that is why he never wanted to die.

"…do you want to die this young?" Tsuna mused; face still burning at the thought.

He heaved a sigh-it was lucky he wasn't aroused when Basil dressed him up.

He prayed hard that Reborn wouldn't come to pick him up. Iemitsu had told them his plan right from the start: it was to exterminate the hitman.

Like hell Tsuna was going to let that man do that, even though he's angry with Reborn.

He couldn't let the only source that he could depend on die. It might be selfish to say this, but without Reborn, he wasn't sure how to live.

"It is all for father-dono." Basil stated simply, his short fruit knife in hand.

The brunet scoffed. All for that man? He didn't believe that Basil was this selfless. There is still so much more to see… Tsuna wants to see the world… but he didn't want to leave Nana behind, so he'll wait, wait for his mom to wake up, and then perhaps, one day, they'll sail the seven seas and travel the world.

"…That man has done nothing for you as your father, nor has he done anything good for you…" Tsuna muttered, playing with the sand dunes.

Surprisingly the boy wasn't afraid of death. He had a feeling, his intuition repeating to him that he wouldn't die, but he couldn't let another innocent party die. Basil stared at the boy then, without flinching or moving an inch.

"Father-dono used to be a good man…" Basil reasoned, raising his knife higher.

Was Basil…crying? Tears rolled down the other boy's cheek. Tsuna, who had just turned to face the other boy wiped away the tears gently off his cheek. Yes, Tsuna had loathed him, but seeing the boy with blue orbs in such a state, he couldn't help but pity him.

Reborn killed his mother, of what reasons he's not sure, but Tsuna was sure that partly Reborn killed her because of him. The brunet gave the other boy a hug. That was what…Reborn was doing the other day to him right? Comforting… it was known as comforting.

He wasn't sure if Iemitsu had told him about the killer behind Oregano's death, but he chose to keep mute about this. If he told Basil at such an emotional moment, no doubt Basil will pounce on Reborn or try to kill him.

That would only result in more bloodshed.

"S-Sawada-dono… I have to thank you. I apologize for imposing on you."

"…It's okay… I have to apologize to you too… for…your help j-just now."

Tsuna blushed when he remembers the time when Basil buttoned up his clothes for him. Luckily Basil didn't ask him anything about that and it's not like he wanted to share it to anyone about it…

Basil raises his knife, and cuts.

* * *

Reborn's phone rang almost a few seconds after he discovered the missing Tsuna. It was Alaude. He raised a brow; usually the police officer would never call him at a time like this, especially after that Iemitsu incident.

He picked up anyway.

"Sawada Iemitsu is on the loose." Alaude murmured. Reborn gritted his teeth. Of course… Tsuna would have had no energy to run after the intense activity they had. He was sure the boy would either be limping or crawling now.

He smirked at that thought, but quickly shook himself out of it. Now's not the time to be thinking about sex. This was something Alaude's incompetence caused… he'd let that officer feel the wrath of him later.

"Tsuna's missing." Reborn stated, trying to keep his voice calm and cool.

"So I need to seize that rotten fuckery of a father. Job _well done,_ police."

Reborn slammed his phone down. He didn't have time for shits. Now he had to track Tsuna down. It would be easy, given that there's a plain and simple message on the table.

It read, "Reborn, Tsuna is with me. Come alone to the R-27 warehouse in Namimori."

He crushed the sheet of paper and threw it into the bin. Like a flash, he headed out of the Sawada apartment almost immediately. He wasn't in a good mood, so there would be bloodshed today. He was sure he needed to quench that thirst on someone now…

He stomped on the gears of his car, right now wasn't in a good mood, he didn't care if he killed someone by speed-driving.

That boy better be safe. That boy was his, and would be his forever. No one could dictate what Tsuna does except him, he'll even twist the facts to make the boy cling on to him, only by clinging on to Reborn, only by having Reborn as his support, and would the boy rely on him…listen to him… heed to him… right now, he decided, he'd force the brunet to bend to his will.

He'll take in to Italy, even if it was against his wish.

He would make that brunet crave for him, call out his name, and only live for him.

That was more like him. He smirked. Nothing changed since he acquired Tsuna. He'll just live the way he likes, but right now, he was worried sick. That didn't matter, nothing changed except he was worried for the brunet, which he would never care for any of his lovers in the past.

A fact was beginning to dawn on him… that he'd like the brunet more than he could imagine.

He'll never, ever admit its love. It was only lust, because he cannot feel anything, nothing at all...

He hides the fact that his heart wrenches when Tsuna might not need him. He's become weak, like an abandoned cat, so he has to hide it all… hide it all so no one could see it.

The moon was high up in the sky once he reached the abandoned warehouse. He reloaded his guns with bullets. This time, he had to finish Iemitsu once and for all so he doesn't interfere with them.

He made light steps towards the dingy warehouse. The warehouse lights were switched on one by one as he entered the area. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Iemitsu, however, gave Reborn no leeway and shot immediately once he spotted the hitman.

The hitman was almost hit, but dodged that bullet. He put the years of expertise and experience into good use, for now, it's a free hunting ground where anyone and everyone would get killed. He wouldn't underestimate his opponent, Iemitsu.

Iemitsu used to be in the top of the Vongola as one of their hitmans after all. Now he had to eliminate the man, he wasn't sure how the ninth would be feeling about it, but he certainly didn't give a damn about it.

If the ninth think that life was a bed of roses so long as he had his hitman that would heed to his every whim, then he's dead wrong. One day, Reborn will topple the ninth's position over and take over the accursed organization, but the time is not ripe yet.

A smokescreen was set up after Reborn dodged that shot. Now he couldn't use his sight…smart move, Iemitsu.

That didn't mean that all is lost. Reborn still had his sense of touch. Carefully, he aimed for a shot in the mist and fired. A loud grunt was heard. Reborn followed the sound as the smokescreen fades away. Reborn had shot his stomach. Now he had internal bleeding.

"Meet your death, Iemitsu."

The blonde howled. Did Reborn think that he was that stupid?

"I have implanted a bomb in my body. It would explode once I die." Iemitsu uttered, pressing on to his wound. He glared at Reborn, and challenged Reborn to shoot him.

"I'll take away everything that is yours, Reborn. Even if I don't kill you, I will take Tsuna with me." The blonde added, chuckling.

Reborn snickered and pointed his gun to Iemitsu.

"You underestimate your son and me."

Reborn fired.

* * *

_3 days later._

Everything resumed back to normal for Tsuna, and by normal he meant really normal. Yamamoto and Gokudera were arguing as usual, with him being the middle-man. Sasagawa Kyoko was still his girlfriend, well and alive. The only thing missing was…Reborn.

They had a change of principal after Reborn was replaced. Lots of girls in his school were disappointed. The new principal wasn't as handsome as the past one. As for where Reborn is now he had no idea…

He completely broke off with Reborn a few days ago.

Reborn originally wanted to bring the brunet to Italy. An argument sparked between both parties. Tsuna had told Reborn straight out he didn't need Reborn to survive; he could just live on his own fine.

If Reborn didn't want to let Tsuna go, he acted like nothing would have affected him. He remembered that familiar scent… wafting through his nostrils. He could still feel it now, the presence of Reborn, soaking through the places he had seen him in or they've been together.

Life got better, his mother was still in coma, but he never gave up. He continued to visit her with fresh flowers sent by the stranger without fail.

Honestly, he didn't think Reborn would let him go that easily. No, he was under the impression that he wouldn't. He hadn't told Reborn about his feelings, but he had a feeling that telling him would be futile, because nothing would move Reborn.

He'll just have to soak in this miserably huge pain of unrequited love in his heart.

Perhaps now, he's using Kyoko as Reborn's replacement.

Kyoko was different from Reborn, Reborn had black hair but she was a brunette. Reborn would always smell like gunpowder. Kyoko smelt like a bouquet of flowers. Reborn's hands would always fit in his, a bigger to his small palms, but Kyoko's palms were smaller than his. His usual sense of security wasn't there anymore. Lastly, his strong emotions for Reborn was still there, but he liked Kyoko too, but it wasn't that type of 'like'.

Tsuna carried on with his mundane life.

Life without him just wasn't the same.

There was no one there to save him when he gets stuck in the locker. There's no one there when he feels like committing suicide. There's no warm embraces. There is no care in the world.

The other day he was walking down the street, he saw Haru. She was still very much in love with the hitman, but she's on the road of recovery. He was happy for her, he truly was, and secretly, he hopes that his feelings for Reborn would fade.

It would fade away, like Haru had said, until you'd feel nothing but emptiness.

That would be categorized as the worst feeling ever.

Whenever he hears Reborn's name he would perk up. No one had any news of him. The brunet was too stubborn. He refused to call Reborn no matter what occurred, no matter if he was laden with bills, bullied by others whenever his friends weren't around or had almost been raped.

Things just weren't the same out there wouldn't Reborn.

Tsuna used to think after reading so much shojo manga that there would be a happy ending for every story.

That was just a façade, to hide the ugly world. Simply to put it, there is no happy ending. You don't see anyone on the street getting together with someone they love.

Sometimes, you have to compromise with the person you get. Sometimes, you just have to accept the fact, which you'll never, ever be with the person.

Sometimes, you just have to accept the fact that you will never ever have the person's heart.

* * *

**E/N: **Because not everything in this world has it's happy ending. That is life. I wanted to make this fic as close to reality as possible, but of course, I remember this is a fic.

Honestly, it's hard to find a fic that deals with all the social issues, reality of life, and how life works. Romance don't last forever. You rarely see an old couple old there who still love each other, and it's their first marriage. Like I said, most people just move on, get on with life. That's how it works, but I'm just hoping to show this in this fic.

There is one last 'epilogue' before the end. I'll end this fic, with all my explanations, notes, and more stuff in the end. If I end the story this way, you'd all be confused. So I'd have to explain the next chapter. XD. Of course the story is not ending this way.

Thank you guys for all the wonderful support.

**Review/Favs **/Alerts would be loved. Thank you so much.


	15. Ｅｐｉｌｏｇｕｅ

Wine, Espresso & a tint of Vanilla

* * *

**Ａ／Ｎ： **Ｒｅａｄ ｎｏｔｅｓ． Ｉｔ ｈａｓ ｂｅｅｎ ａ ｇｏｏｄ ｊｏｕｒｎｅｙ， ｇｕｙｓ， ｔｈａｎｋｓ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｓｕｐｐｏｒｔ－ｉ．ｅ．， ｒｅｖｉｅｗｓ／ｆａｖｓ／ａｌｅｒｔｓ ａｎｄ ｒｅａｄｓ．

**Ｗａｒｎｉｎｇｓ： **Ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｋｉｌｌ ｍｅ．

Ｅｎｊｏｙ．

**Ｐｒｏｏｆｒｅａｄ ｂｙ ｔａｌｅｎｔｅｄ ＆ ａｗｅｓｏｍｅ ＭｉｓｓＤｉｎｏｓａｕｒ．**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

５ Ｙｅａｒｓ Ｌａｔｅｒ．．．

The gushing of the waves, the salty tang of the sea, the fresh breeze of the ocean…

"Reborn," A brunet from the other end of the beach called.

The hitman raised his brows. It was a holiday house Reborn had owned in some part of the world (confidential). It has been sometime since he saw Reborn, almost a month.

Knowing Reborn, he'd _never_ give up on the things he possessed, and that includes Tsuna. It was just a silly misunderstanding, thinking back on a few years ago, where they had a nasty argument. Tsuna thought Reborn was going to go to Italy on his own, but no.

It was just for a mission. Reborn never explained what kind of mission it was, but it had something to do with his father. Tsuna never got to know what occurred with his father. After Reborn resigned, he came back fortnightly to Namimori.

As for what they were arguing about…

It was about his mother, his friends and everything else Reborn manipulated to get to his way. Reborn didn't a breather, so he left. That was all it was to it.

Up till now, Reborn still doesn't believe he loves Tsuna, nor did Tsuna.

The only thing they believed in was in the never-fading lust that Reborn seem to hold for Tsuna, and as for Tsuna, someone to rely on in this lonely, lonely world of his.

He had friends, but Reborn was different, Reborn was special, he just stood up from the rest.

Unlike Gokudera and Yamamoto who's doing very well now, Gokudera being a scientist and Yamamoto being a star baseball player, Tsunayoshi became a teacher, something he'd never expect himself.

Perhaps some influence from Nezu-sensei that twisted him, or maybe influence from the cheap shonen magazine that he bought… or plainly just a cliché desire to change the world and stop the tragedy that he had to face in high school.

He had thought about it, he was being a teacher without morals, but all a teacher had to do is to look after their students, so as they don't end up like him, like the story of a frog stuck in the well, all he could see was the moon-Reborn.

Haru became a songwriter eventually, after studying music, it wasn't her dream, but it was the closest she could get to it. This was reality; you don't get to be anything you want to be that easily.

As for Basil, Tsuna still keeps in contact with him, but was not sure of his current location. Tsuna now holds a ring in his middle and ring finger… one for Reborn, another for Kyoko. It was a secret…today he came out.

It was an affair, where he went out today to meet Reborn. He was sure Kyoko wasn't that clueless, she knows that Tsuna was out, having an affair with someone, but she didn't know who. She accepted it without any qualms. Was that her version of loving someone no matter what?

Tsunayoshi didn't know, he didn't know.

All he wants to do…is to soak in the sin with Reborn right now, nothing else. He doesn't care if his mother is still in coma, he doesn't care if anyone else dies right now.

As both of them lock eyes, all they could see in their eyes was that person before them, nothing else. Reborn smiled, before pushing Tsuna to him.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether Reborn continued to play with other women or men, but he certainly did not do it in front of Tsuna. That is fine too, because Reborn would continue to tell him lies, sweet, sweet lies. Tsuna would never uncover Reborn's deeds.

He would just continue to be fed with the honey that Reborn gave him, believing everything that he says.

Reborn pressed their lips together, Tsuna responded by kissing him back.

He melted under the grasp of Reborn, when Reborn pressed their body closer. This effect doesn't seem to wear off anytime soon, it happened at the time he met Reborn, too, and it happened every consecutive time, even when Tsuna tried to fend off Reborn.

Reborn on the other hand, was sure Tsuna had got him wrapped around his finger; he doted on the brunet so much (without having the brunet to know) that he was afraid of himself.

Reborn had continued being a hitman. Honestly, he wasn't sure when he was going to live, when he was going to die, since it puts his life on the line. Plainly, he just enjoys being with the brunet whenever he doesn't have work.

He bit the brunet's lower lip, nibbling and biting it so that it bleeds. Tsuna moaned in respond. The hitman grabbed a fistful of the brown hair, while they kissed. Their kiss was so intense that Tsuna's tongue bleed.

Tsuna had never accepted Reborn's claim of possessing him as Reborn's.

Reborn had always claimed that Tsuna was his.

Both of them continued to live in a state of denial, never knowing what they felt for the other. The closest thing to 'love' they have said to each other was 'I like you', 'I like your body', 'how sensitive', how using their bodies to convey the message.

The reason was very simple, no words were needed, both of them were clear in their heart, but either they were in denial or they could sense it, but they chose not to say it out loud.

Their relationship was simple, it was an affair.

It would probably remain this way until one of the each get sick of them, then Reborn would either kill Tsuna, or Tsuna would probably end his life if Reborn left him for someone else, which would never occur.

It was a secret that no one knows, none of Tsuna's friends know he was having an affair, and neither do Reborn's.

It was a secret, kept even in death.

Thinking back, it was silly, Reborn would never leave Tsuna, he knows that very well right now.

Reborn lets his hands move over Tsuna's body.

He wasn't sure when this intoxicating feeling would fade, but he was sure it wouldn't fade for now, not the next year, or the following year.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Ｅ／Ｎ： **１． Ｔｓｕｎａ ｗａｓ ｉｎ ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ ｏｆ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ ｔｈｅ ｗｈｏｌｅ ｔｉｍｅ．

２． Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ｐｌａｎｎｅｄ ｔｈｉｓ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ ｓｉｎｃｅ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｒｔ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ， Ｉ ｄｉｄｎ'ｔ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｔｈｉｓ ｓｔｏｒｙ ｓｕｉｔｅｄ ａ ｈａｐｐｙ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ．

３．Ｉ ｈａｖｅ ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ ｐｌａｎｎｅｄ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｓｔｕｆｆ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ， ｂｕｔ ｄｕｅ ｔｏ ｍｅ ｎｏｔ ｗａｎｔｉｎｇ ｒｅａｄｅｒｓ ｔｏ ｗａｉｔ ｓｏ ｌｏｎｇ ａｎｄ ｎｏｔ ｕｐｄａｔｅ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｃ ａｔ ａｌｌ， ｉ ｃｈｏｏｓｅ ｔｏ ｅｎｄ ｔｈｉｓ， ｉｎ ｃａｓｅ ｉ ｌｏｓｔ ｉｎｓｐｉｒａｔｉｏｎ ｏｒ ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔ， ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ Ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｖｅｒｙ ｖｅｒｙ ｂｕｓｙ ｔｈｅ ｆｏｌｌｏｗｉｎｇ ２ ｙｅａｒｓ． Ｓｏ ｉ ａｐｏｌｏｇｉｚｅ ｉｎ ａｄｖａｎｃｅ．

４． Ｉ'ｍ ｓｕｒｅ ｍａｎｙ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ｗｈｏ ｂｅ ｄｉｓｓａｔｉｓｆｉｅｄ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ， ｂｕｔ Ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ｗｈａｔ ｉ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｂｅｓｔ ｆｉｔｓ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ ａｓ ｉｔ'ｓ 'ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ ｅｎｄｉｎｇ'．

５． Ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ａｎｙ ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎｓ ｒｅｇａｒｄｉｎｇ ｔｈｅ ｓｔｏｒｙ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ ｒｅｖｉｅｗ ｏｒ ＰＭ ｍｅ．

６． Ａｓ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｌａｔｅｒ ｐａｒｔ， ｉｎｉｔｉａｌｌｙ ｉ ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ ｏｆ ａ ｓｅｑｕｅｌ．．． ｂｕｔ ｉ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｎｏｔ， ｉ ｗｏｕｌｄｎ'ｔ ｈａｖｅ ｔｈｅ ｔｉｍｅ． Ｔｈｅｙ'ｒｅ ｓｔｉｌｌ ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ， ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ ｉｎ ｌｏｖｅ， ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ ｒｅａｌｉｚｉｎｇ， ＸＤ．

Ｌａｓｔｌｙ， Ｉ'ｍ ｓｏｒｒｙ ｆｏｒ ｂｅｉｎｇ ｓｕｃｈ ａｎ ｉｒｒｅｓｐｏｎｓｉｂｌｅ ａｕｔｈｏｒ， Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ Ｉ ｊｕｓｔ ｔｈｒｅｗ ａ ｓｔｕｐｉｄ Ｒｅｂｏｒｎ ｌｅａｖｉｎｇ Ｔｓｕｎａ ｗｉｔｈ ｎｏ ｅｘｐｌａｎａｔｉｏｎ， ｔｈａｔ ｗａｓ ｄｕｍｂ， Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ． Ｂｕｔ Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｗａｎｔ ｉｔ ｔｏ ｅｎｄ ｕｐ ｌｉｋｅ ｍｙ ｐｒｅｖｉｏｕｓ ｓｔｏｒｉｅｓ ｗｈｅｒｅ Ｉ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｕｐｄａｔｅ ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ．

Ｌａｓｔｌｙ， ｓｉｎｃｅ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｎｏ ｎｅｅｄ ｆｏｒ ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｅｘｃｅｐｔ ａｕｔｈｏｒ ａｌｅｒｔｓ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ ｕｐｃｏｍｉｎｇ ｏｎｅ－ｓｈｏｔｓ Ｉ'ｍ ｒｅｌｅａｓｉｎｇ＊ｃｏｕｇｈ＊ｓｈａｍｅｌｅｓｓ ａｄｖｅｒｔｉｓｉｎｇ ＊ｃｏｕｇｈ＊， **ＦＡＶＳ／ＲＥＶＩＥＷＳ **ｗｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｌｏｖｅｄ．

Ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒ ｒｅａｄｉｎｇ．

Ｄａｙｌｉｔｅ， ４／２／２０１３．


End file.
